


Kleine Worte, Große Gesten

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: AU-bedingte OOCness, Alternate Universe, Chaptered, Deaf Character, Deutsche Gebärdensprache (DGS), Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sign Language, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: Tatort Münster AU: Von Köchen und Germanisten, Katzen und Kino, Freundschaft und Liebe, Wellen und Zweifeln, Sprache und Schweigen.





	1. Chapter 1

Er ließ seinen Blick ein letztes Mal durch die Küche schweifen und durchaus zufrieden mit dem Grad an Sauberkeit und Ordnung knipste er das Licht aus. Auf dem Weg nach draußen steckte er seinen Kopf noch kurz durch die Bürotür. Willy war dort mit der Abrechnung beschäftigt. Sie blickte auf und nahm ihre Zigarette aus dem Mundwinkel, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Ich bin dann weg für heute.“, sagte er.

„Ja, ist gut. Ach und Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Denk dran: morgen Abend haben wir diese große Gesellschaft. Fast siebzig Personen. Da muss das Buffet vorher fertig sein und abends brauche ich dich an der Theke.“

Frank seufzte. „Muss das sein, Wilhelmine?“ Sie hasste es, wenn er sie so nannte. „Ich bin schließlich Koch und kein Barkeeper.“

„Aber du bist nun mal der einzige meiner Angestellten, der ordentliche Cocktails mixen kann, und da werden die Damen und Herren Akademiker von der Uni morgen ganz scharf drauf sein.“

„Was du nicht sagst. Dafür hab ich dann aber nächsten Monat einen freien Abend mehr.“

Willy grinste ihn an. „Darüber lässt sich möglicherweise reden.“, sagte sie und winkte zum Abschied, während er ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte. Als er den Schloßgarten verließ, wäre er beinahe in Nadeshda hereingelaufen. Sie stand in der Tür und kramte im Licht der Laterne neben dem Eingang in ihrer Handasche.

„Oh, Tschuldigung.“, sagte Frank.

„Kein Problem. Ah, hier ist er ja.“ Und damit zog sie ihren Autoschlüssel hervor. „Kann ich Sie mitnehmen, Chef?“

„Nee danke. Ich bin mit dem Fahrrad da.“

Gemeinsam gingen sie über den kurzen Kiesweg in Richtung Straße.

„Na, sind Sie schon aufgeregt wegen morgen, Frau Krusenstern?“, fragte Frank und Nadeshda sah ihn von der Seite her an.

„Sollte ich das denn sein?“

„Immerhin sind Sie zum ersten Mal mehr oder weniger alleine für einen ordentlichen Teil des Buffets verantwortlich.“

„Och, das werde ich schon hinkriegen.“ Die junge Frau machte jetzt seit etwas über einem Jahr ihre Ausbildung bei ihnen im Schloßgarten und hatte dabei – völlig zu Recht – ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein. Sie machte ihre Arbeit gut und stellte sich wesentlich geschickter an, als so mancher Aushilfskoch, den Willy ihm und Meier, dem zweiten Koch, schon vorübergehend an die Seite gestellt hatte.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt.“, erwiderte Frank deshalb, während er sein Fahrrad losschloss.

„Übernehmen Sie morgen Abend die Theke?“, erkundigte Nadeshda sich.

„Ja. Und Sie?“

„Frau Klemm hat mich für den Service eingeteilt.“ Sonderlich begeistert klang Nadeshda nicht. Frank lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Und damit hat Frau Klemm auch völlig Recht. Ein Koch, der nicht servieren kann, ist kein guter Koch.“

Nadeshda nickte. „Ich weiß, Chef. Gute Nacht.“

„Nacht.“ Frank schwang sich auf sein Rad und fuhr durch fast menschenleere Straßen nach Hause.

 

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie im Schloßgarten durch das Mittagsgeschäft und die Vorbereitungen für das Buffet alle Hände voll zu tun und viel schneller als ihm lieb war fand Frank sich am frühen Abend hinter der Theke wieder. Er hatte noch keinen Blick auf die Gäste werfen können, weil die während des Essens nebenan im großen Saal saßen, aber Willy hatte gestern wohl Recht damit gehabt, dass die Leute von der Uni gerne und viel tranken. Nadeshda schleppte jedenfalls ein Tablett voller Bier, Wein und Cocktails nach dem anderen in den Nebenraum und Frank kam mit Zapfen, Mixen und Einschenken kaum hinterher. Das würde noch anstrengend werden. Aber immerhin konnte er sich darauf verlassen, dass Willy ihm zur Hand gehen würde, sollte es allzu hoch hergehen. Jetzt lehnte sie allerdings entspannt neben ihm am Tresen und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein.

„Was feiern die da drin eigentlich?“, wollte Frank wissen.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, sind die vom Germanistischen Institut und irgendein Professor feiert seinen Fünfundsechzigsten.“, erklärte Willy.

„Aha. Und gleich mit dem vollen Programm, was?“, grinste Frank und deutete zu der kleinen Bühne am anderen Ende des Raumes, auf der eine Band gerade ihre Instrumente aufbaute. Die Feier würde mit Musik, Tanz und Alkohol wohl noch bis tief in die Nacht andauern. Willy lächelte zufrieden.

„Tja, was das angeht, können wir von der Nähe zur Uni eben auch nur profitieren.“

Der Schloßgarten lag am Rande des Botanischen Gartens, nicht weit vom Hauptgebäude der Universität entfernt. Und neben Touristen, Spaziergängern und Sonntagsausflüglern fanden eben auch immer wieder Studenten und Mitarbeiter der Universität ihren Weg in den Schloßgarten, die das Lokal auch gerne für ihre Feierlichkeiten und Partys nutzten. Es war wohl praktisch, wenn man nach Vorlesungsschluss nicht erst noch durch halb Münster gurken musste, um sich ein Feierabendbier zu gönnen. Über mangelnde Kundschaft konnten sie sich jedenfalls nur höchst selten beklagen und Willy war eine gute Chefin. Sie hatte den Laden fest im Griff, verlangte viel von ihren Angestellten, war aber immer fair und wenn man sich erst einmal an ihre mitunter etwas ruppige Art gewöhnt hatte, konnte man wunderbar mit ihr auskommen. Frank hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, gleich einen so guten Job zu finden, als er vor ein paar Jahren wieder nach Münster gezogen war.

 

Das Essen war schon lange vorbei und die Band hatte bereits einige Lieder gespielt, als Frank endlich einen Moment fand, in dem er seinen Blick durch den Raum und über die Gäste schweifen lassen konnte. Und er entdeckte tatsächlich jemanden, der ihm nicht komplett unbekannt war. Am Rand der Tanzfläche stand ein Mann mit Anzug, dunklen Haaren, Brille und Bart und er schien sich angeregt – und äußerst gestenreich – mit einer überraschend kleinen blonden Frau zu unterhalten. Frank wusste, dass der Mann sie dabei aus ganz unglaublichen Augen ansah, die funkelten wie grüner Bernstein. Ansonsten wusste er eigentlich nicht viel über ihn, außer dass er in der Wohnung gegenüber von seiner eigenen wohnte. _K-F Boerne_ stand auf dem Klingelschild und wenn sie sich im Hausflur begegneten, dann grüßte dieser Boerne mit einem lauten _Guten Morgen_ oder mit einer erhobenen Hand und einem angedeuteten Lächeln. Und eben mit diesen grünen Augen, die Frank schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung aufgefallen waren. Aber mehr als ein paar Worte, die die Tageszeit anzeigten, hatten sie noch nie miteinander gewechselt. Frank war auch nicht gerade der Typ, der stundenlang im Treppenhaus mit seinen Nachbarn tratschte oder gar engere Bekanntschaften mit ihnen pflegte. Jetzt konnte er aber immerhin noch davon ausgehen, dass Boerne dann ja wohl an der Universität arbeitete, denn für einen Studenten war er eindeutig schon zu alt. Er konnte nur einige Jahre jünger sein als er selbst. Oder studierten die Leute heute noch mit Mitte dreißig?

„Chef, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?“ Frank schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als Nadeshda ihm mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht rumwedelte. „Machen Sie mal noch vier Pils?“

„Ja sicher. Schon dabei.“

Als Nadeshda sich mit dem Tablett wieder unter die Menge gemischt hatte, trat Willy neben ihn.

„Na, wen schmachtest du an?“, fragte sie und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Haha, sehr lustig.“

„Sag schon.“, forderte sie ihn lachend auf, aber Frank sah sie nur genervt an. Dann huschte sein Blick noch einmal kurz zum Rand der Tanzfläche, wo Boerne seiner Gesprächspartnerin jetzt eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, und er widmete sich wieder der nächsten Getränkebestellung.

„Die kleine Blonde oder den großen Dunkelhaarigen?“ Willy konnte es auch einfach nie gut sein lassen.

„Nicht, dass dich das irgendwas anginge, aber ich schmachte niemanden an, sondern habe nur eben meinen Nachbarn entdeckt.“

„Deinen Nachbarn, schon klar.“ Willy grinste ihn breit an und die Tatsache, dass Boerne ausgerechnet in diesem Moment zu ihnen an die Theke trat und ihn freundlich anlächelte, trug sicher nicht gerade dazu bei, Willys überschäumende Fantasie zu besänftigen.

„Hallo Frank. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier arbeitest.“, rief Boerne über die Musik hinweg und es klang, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Frank war einen Moment perplex, aber vermutlich hatte der andere einfach nur schon ein wenig zu viel getrunken. Jedenfalls wirkte Boerne eigentlich nicht wie jemand, der seine Mitmenschen, von denen er nicht mehr wusste als den Namen, der an der Tür stand, einfach ungefragt duzte. Aber was machte das schon?

„Und ich wusste nicht, dass du an der Uni bist.“, brüllte Frank deshalb zurück und verzichtete darauf, einen Namen zu nennen, weil er nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wofür K-F wohl stehen mochte, und Boerne konnte er ja schlecht sagen, auch wenn er in Gedanken auf den Nachnamen zurückgriff. Boerne zuckte zur Antwort nur mit den Schultern. Hatte er ihn jetzt gehört oder nicht? Das war aber auch laut hier, man verstand ja kaum sein eigenes Wort. Doch bevor Frank sich dazu entscheiden konnte, den Satz zu wiederholen, fragte Boerne:

„Bekomme ich noch einen Wein?“

„Rot oder weiß?“

Diesmal bedeutete sein Nachbar ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln, dass er ihn nicht verstanden hatte. Also hob Frank die beiden Weinflaschen an, beugte sich unwillkürlich ein wenig über die Theke und wiederholte seine Frage. Boernes Miene hellte sich auf.

„Rot bitte.“

Frank schenkte ihm ein Glas Rotwein ein und blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher, als er sich damit seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Irgendwie war dieser Boerne ein komischer Kauz.

 

Wie erwartet wurde die Nacht dann noch lang und Frank kam erst sehr spät – oder sehr früh, wie man’s halt nahm – nach Hause. Als er die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hochstieg, empfingen ihn die dumpfen Klänge sehr basslastiger Musik und er sah, dass bei Boerne noch Licht brannte. Einen winzigen Moment überlegte er, ob er vielleicht klingeln sollte, besann sich dann aber rasch eines Besseren. Und kam sich ein bisschen bescheuert vor. Der einzige Grund jetzt noch bei seinem Nachbarn zu klingeln, wäre sich über die laute Musik zu beschweren, aber in seiner Wohnung würde er die sicher schon nicht mehr hören. Frank gähnte herzhaft. Er war einfach viel zu müde.


	2. Chapter 2

Die nächste Woche verlief so, wie eigentlich fast jede Woche verlief. Frank arbeitete, Meier und er waren zufrieden mit den Fortschritten, die Nadeshda in der Küche machte, und sie diskutierten mit Willy über die ein oder andere Änderung, die man ja mal in der Speisekarte vornehmen könnte.

Am Samstag hatte Frank frei und stattete seinem Vater einen Besuch ab. Seinetwegen war er eigentlich hier in Münster, weil er mehr und mehr das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass sein alter Herr jemanden brauchte, der ein Auge auf ihn hatte. Und von Hamburg aus ging das nun mal einfach nicht. Hinzu kam, dass Franks letzte Beziehung in einem mehr als verkorksten Zustand geendet hatte, sodass ihm der Abschied aus Hamburg nicht gerade schwer gefallen war.

„Was gibt’s denn bei dir Neues, Frankie? Steht der Schloßgarten noch?“

„Ach du weißt doch, Vaddern. Alles beim Alten.“

Sie saßen in Herbert Thiels Garten und tranken Kaffee. Herbert rauchte und sie beide lauschten der Bundesligaübertragung, die aus dem Radio plärrte. Da musste man wenigstens nicht so viel anderes reden, sondern konnte einfach ab und an mal den Fußball kommentieren.

„Na, schweigt ihr euch mal wieder an?“ Charlotte war mit einem Teller Kuchen zu ihnen nach draußen getreten.

„Wir hören Fußball.“, erklärten Frank und sein Vater mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig und Frank konnte nicht anders, als in Charlottes Lachen einzustimmen, als sie meinte:

„Wenigstens darin seid ihr euch einig.“

Frank beobachtete, wie Charlotte sich neben seinen Vater setzte, nicht ohne ihm im Vorbeigehen kurz über den Rücken zu streichen und ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln zu bedenken. Dass ausgerechnet sein Vater, der alte Hippie, noch einmal heiraten würde, hätte Frank sich auch nicht träumen lassen.

„Kannst du nicht wenigstens nach dem Kaffee weiterrauchen, Herbie?“, fragte Charlotte und ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern drückte sein Vater die Zigarette aus. Frank lächelte. Charlotte und sein Vater waren glücklich zusammen und sie schienen sich gegenseitig so gut zu tun. Er freute sich für die beiden. Und gleichzeitig kam er sich selbst furchtbar überflüssig vor.

 

Als Frank an diesem Abend nach Hause kam und Licht in Boernes Wohnung sah, kam er sich schon gar nicht mehr ganz so bescheuert vor, als er das Bedürfnis hatte, zu klingeln. Sein Vater kam auf einmal bestens ohne ihn zurecht, die einzigen Menschen, die er in Münster als seine Freunde bezeichnen würde, waren seine Arbeitskollegen, und die paar Kumpels, die er in Hamburg noch hatte, sah er mal gerade alle sieben Pfingsten, wenn er es schaffte, zu einem St. Pauli-Spiel ans Millerntor zu fahren. Da konnte es doch so verkehrt gar nicht sein, wenn er sich mit seinem Nachbarn anfreundete. Vielleicht konnte man ja mit dem ab und zu mal was trinken oder Fußball gucken. Aber bevor Frank entscheiden würde, ob man das konnte, denn vielleicht war das ja auch eine total dumme Idee und was sollte der andere auch denken, wenn er einfach so plötzlich bei ihm vor der Tür stand, hatte er erst mal den dringenden Wunsch aus seinen Klamotten rauszukommen. Irgendwie roch er doch immer ein bisschen nach kaltem Rauch, wenn er bei seinem Vater gewesen war, und das war nicht schön. Das war genauso schlimm wie wenn man sich länger als fünf Minuten in Willys Büro im Schloßgarten aufhielt. Im Restaurant herrschte natürlich Rauchverbot (Frank konnte die Schimpftirade, die seine Chefin von Zeit zu Zeit immer noch darauf hielt, inzwischen auswendig mitsprechen), aber das Büro glich manchmal trotzdem eher einer Räucherkammer als einem Raum, in dem man Papierkram erledigte.

Frank hatte gerade das Radio eingeschaltet und war eigentlich auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer, als es an der Tür klingelte. Wer konnte das denn sein? Er erwartete doch niemanden.

 

Neugierig öffnete Frank und stellte fest, dass es Boerne war. Er hielt ein Paket in den Händen und lächelte ihn darüber hinweg an.

„Guten Abend.“, sagte Boerne.

„Moin.“

„Ich habe ein Paket für dich angenommen.“ Was er nicht sagte. Boernes Stimme war viel zu laut und anscheinend duzte er Leute, die er eigentlich überhaupt nicht kannte, auch dann, wenn er nicht leicht angetrunken war. Aber unter Nachbarn war das wohl in Ordnung.

„Das ist nett. Danke.“, sagte Frank, nahm das Päckchen entgegen und stellte es in seinem Flur auf die kleine Anrichte. „Das ist sicher mein neues Fahrradschloss.“, erklärte er währenddessen.

Boerne war seiner Bewegung mit dem Blick gefolgt und sah ihn jetzt verwirrt an.

„Dein was?“

„Mein neues Fahrradschloss.“, wiederholte Frank.

„Ach so. Ja, das ist sinnvoll. Dein jetziges sieht nicht sehr stabil aus.“, sagte Boerne und deutete Richtung Treppe und hinunter zur Haustür, wo Frank draußen am Zaun des Vorgärtchens immer sein Fahrrad anschloss.

„Eben. Und ich habe keine Lust darauf, dass mir schon wieder ein Rad geklaut wird.“

Boerne machte irgendeine Bemerkung über Fahrraddiebstähle in Münster, aber Frank hörte ihm gar nicht richtig zu, sondern machte nur ein paar unverbindliche Einwürfe. Er war abgelenkt, weil ihn Boernes Blick irritierte. Frank hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass ihn jemand so eindringlich und aufmerksam ansah, wenn er sprach, und förmlich an seinen Lippen hing.

„Jedenfalls bevorzuge ich definitiv das Auto gegenüber dem Fahrrad.“, schloss Boerne und Frank nickte. Das konnte er sich vorstellen, denn er glaubte zu wissen, dass der schnittige Sportwagen, der immer im Halteverbot vor dem Haus stand, Boerne gehörte. Das war noch ein Thema, über das man sich mal unterhalten könnte: Autos. Nicht dass er da viel von verstehen würde, aber Boerne tat das bestimmt, wenn er so einen Wagen fuhr. Und da fiel Frank ein, dass sie jetzt schon ein paar Minuten im Flur standen und redeten und Boerne machte keine Anstalten, wieder in seine eigene Wohnung zurückzugehen. Die Tür hatte er allerdings nur angelehnt wie Frank mit einem raschen Blick feststellte.

„Ja, ähm. Wir stehen uns hier so die Beine in den Bauch.“, setzte Frank deshalb an. „Willst du vielleicht auf ein Bier mit reinkommen?“

Wieder sah Boerne ihn lange an und schien einen Moment zu brauchen, das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Erst als Frank mit der Hand hinter sich in seine Wohnung deutete, antwortete Boerne:

„Ich bedaure. Ich erwarte heute Abend noch Besuch. Aber vielleicht ein anderes Mal?“ Ob das ein skandinavischer Akzent war, mit dem Boerne sprach? Manchmal klang es fast ein bisschen danach.

„Na klar. Gerne. Du weißt ja, wo ich wohne. Kannst ja einfach mal vorbei kommen.“

„Das werde ich machen.“, sagte Boerne, drehte sich um und ging wieder zu seiner eigenen Wohnung.

„Schönen Abend noch.“, rief Frank ihm noch hinterher, aber darauf reagierte sein Nachbar schon nicht mehr.

Frank starrte noch einen Moment auf die gegenüberliegende Tür, hinter der Boerne gerade verschwunden war, dann schloss er kopfschüttelnd seine eigene. Und sein erster Gedanke war, dass er sich lieber konkret mit Boerne hätte verabreden sollen, anstatt ihm zu sagen, er _könne ja mal vorbei kommen_. So würde das doch nie was werden mit dem Sich-Anfreunden. Frank seufzte und wollte seinen zuvor unterbrochenen Gang ins Schlafzimmer fortsetzen, als sein Blick auf das Päckchen fiel, das er im Flur abgelegt hatte. Wenn das Fahrradschloss jetzt schon einmal da war, konnte er es auch gleich anbringen. Sonst würde er das nur wieder wochenlang vergessen oder vor sich herschieben, bis es zu spät war und sein Rad doch wieder irgendwelchen Langfingern zum Opfer fallen würde. Also eilte er noch einmal nach draußen, tauschte die Schlösser aus, und fischte gerade in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Haustürschlüssel, als er von hinten angesprochen wurde.

„Guten Abend. Nehmen Sie mich mit rein?“

Frank drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass er seinen Blick nach unten wenden musste, wenn er der Frau, zu der die Stimme gehörte, ins Gesicht schauen wollte. Er erkannte sie als Boernes Gesprächspartnerin von der Geburtstagsfeier im Schloßgarten neulich. Und vermutlich war sie der Besuch, den Boerne vorhin erwähnt hatte.

„Na klar.“, sagte Frank. „Ich glaube, Boerne wartet auch schon auf Sie.“

Die Frau sah ihn fragend an und er erklärte rasch:

„Er meinte vorhin, er würde noch Besuch bekommen, und ich habe Sie beide neulich zusammen im Schloßgarten gesehen.“

„Ah. KF hat erwähnt, dass der Koch sein Nachbar ist. Das dürften Sie dann sein, nicht wahr?“

„Ja genau. Frank Thiel.“ Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Silke Haller.“, sagte sie und erwiderte seinen Händedruck.

Inzwischen hatte Frank seinen Schlüssel gefunden und sie stiegen gemeinsam die Treppen hoch.

„Kennen Sie KF gut?“, fragte Frau Haller.

„Nee, eigentlich gar nicht. Wir sind halt nur Nachbarn.“

„Hm. Naja, danke auf jeden Fall fürs Reinlassen.“, lächelte Frau Haller ihn an. Sie drückte auf den Klingelknopf neben Boernes Tür und Frank wunderte sich, dass man das Klingeln gar nicht hörte. Wenn er Besuch bekam, wusste es immer gleich das ganze Haus, weil seine Türglocke bis in den Flur schallte. Vielleicht sollte er Boerne bei Gelegenheit mal fragen, was sein Geheimnis war. Wenn so eine Gelegenheit denn jemals kommen sollte.

„Ja. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen nen schönen Abend.“, verabschiedete Thiel sich.

„Danke. Ebenso.“

Als Frank die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatte, dachte er sich, dass sein Abend in erster Linie, mal wieder, gesellschaftslos werden würde. Boerne hatte also eine Freundin. Das fand er jetzt irgendwie…nicht so toll. Nicht dass er sich so für Boerne interessieren würde, das wäre ja Quatsch. Er kannte ihn ja quasi überhaupt nicht. Gut aussehen tat er allerdings schon und irgendwie fand Frank es auch ganz nett, dass er ein bisschen unkonventionell zu sein schien…so anders halt als all die Leute, mit denen er es sonst zu tun hatte, und auch anders als er sich jemanden vorstellte, der in der germanistischen Abteilung an der Uni arbeitete. Aber das musste ja noch lange nichts heißen. Es wäre nur irgendwie doch ganz schön gewesen, in Boerne einen Kumpel zu finden, so männerfreundschaftsmäßig eben, damit man einfach rüber gehen konnte, wenn einem so allein zu Haus mal wieder die Decke auf den Kopf fiel. Aber wenn Boerne eine Freundin hatte, hatte er sicher gar keine Zeit für sowas. Und diese Silke war zwar sehr sympathisch gewesen, aber sie würde sich wahrscheinlich bedanken, wenn er abends mit einem Bier vor der Tür stehen würde, um mit Boerne Fußball zu gucken, während sie eigentlich einen romantischen Abend für die beiden geplant hatte.

Frank schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Was machte er sich jetzt eigentlich so viele Gedanken über diesen Boerne und sein Leben? Das ging ihn doch gar nichts an und mehr als ein paar Sätze hatten sie auch noch nicht miteinander gewechselt. Da musste er sich doch jetzt auch nicht überlegen, wie es wohl wäre, mit Boerne Zeit zu verbringen.

Frank wechselte jetzt endlich doch noch in gemütlichere Kleidung, machte sich etwas zu essen und setzte sich vor den Fernseher. Nachdem er ein paar Mal hin und her geschaltet hatte, blieb er schließlich an einem Film hängen, den er eigentlich schon seit Ewigkeiten mal hatte sehen wollen. Im Kino hatte er ihn verpasst und alleine hinzugehen machte sowieso keinen Spaß und so freute er sich, dass er sich den Film jetzt ganz in Ruhe und auf dem Sofa liegend ansehen konnte.

Als der Abspann später über den Bildschirm flimmerte, konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wie die Hauptfigur geheißen hatte.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Zwei Wochen vergingen, ohne dass Frank etwas von Boerne sah oder hörte. Eigentlich war das ja ganz normal so, aber trotzdem ertappte er sich immer mal wieder dabei, dass er einen Moment zu lange auf die Tür zur Nachbarwohnung sah, wenn er daran vorbeiging, und überlegte, was Boerne wohl gerade machte. Es war also nur gut, dass Frank am Wochenende nach Hamburg fahren würde. Pauli hatte ausnahmsweise einmal reelle Chancen, das Spiel auch zu gewinnen, und am Sonntag würde er dann mit einer alten Kollegin essen gehen. Die hatte da wohl so ein neues Restaurant in der Speicherstadt aufgetan, von dem sie meinte, dass Frank es unbedingt ausprobieren sollte. Und er freute sich auch wirklich auf das freie Wochenende und darauf, endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Nordluft zu schnuppern. Manchmal vermisste er das nämlich schon, den Wind, das Kreischen der Möwen und den Geruch nach Hafen. Frank war jedenfalls optimistisch, dass ihn das Wochenende auf andere Gedanken bringen würde. Und damit sollte er Recht behalten. Nur nicht ganz so wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

 

Am Samstagmorgen packte er gerade seine kleine Reisetasche – er musste sich ein bisschen beeilen, wenn er seinen Zug noch halbwegs entspannt erreichen wollte – als das Telefon klingelte. Im Nachhinein ärgerte er sich fast, dass er überhaupt rangegangen war, denn es war Willy.

„Frank, ein Glück, dass ich dich noch erwische.“

„Oh nein. Was willst du, Wilhelmine?“ Sie schalt ihn nicht dafür, ihren ganzen Namen benutzt zu haben, also musste es ihr ein ernstes Anliegen sein.

„Ich brauche dich am Wochenende. Meier liegt im Krankenhaus. Blinddarm.“

Frank schaffte es nicht einmal, sich richtig aufzuregen. Er schaltete stattdessen gleich auf resigniert.

„Ich bin pünktlich zum Mittagsgeschäft da.“, seufzte er. Was sollte er auch anderes tun? Er war schließlich der einzige andere Koch im Schloßgarten und normalerweise wechselten sie sich in ihren Schichten eben ab und sprangen ein, wenn einer von ihnen mal krank oder im Urlaub war. Und seit Nadeshda bei ihnen war, war es sogar noch viel entspannter geworden. Aber ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Meier ausfiel, war Nadeshda auf einem Wochenendseminar der Berufsschule irgendwo im tiefsten Bayern, und Willy war zwar hervorragend darin, den Laden zu schmeißen, aber selber kochen konnte sie nicht für fünf Pfennig. Den Beiköchen konnte man so ein gesamtes Wochenendgeschäft nicht aufhalsen und so kurzfristig würde Willy es auch kaum schaffen, einen passablen Ersatz aufzutreiben.

Also rief Frank seine alte Kollegin in Hamburg an und seine Kumpels, mit denen er fürs Stadion verabredet war, und teilte ihnen mit, dass ihnen allen sicherlich ein wunderschönes Wochenende bevorstand, nur eben leider ohne ihn. Anschließend schwang er sich auf sein Fahrrad, aber statt zum Bahnhof, fuhr er zum Restaurant. Und dort hatte er alle Hände voll zu tun. Es schien fast so, als hätte sich ganz Münster an diesem Wochenende dazu entschieden, den Schloßgarten aufzusuchen, nur um ihn auf Trab zu halten. Dass er mal eine halbwegs ruhige Minute hatte, war wirklich eine Rarität. In einer davon kam Willy zu ihm in die Küche. Sie war auch schon die ganze Zeit mit im Service eingespannt gewesen und beschwerte sich jetzt lautstark, dass sie einfach keine Zeit zum Rauchen fand.

„Was soll ich denn sagen?“, fragte Frank. „Meinen letzten Kaffee hatte ich zum Frühstück. Das ist Ewigkeiten her.“

„Wie gut, dass ich um deine Koffeinsucht weiß. Guck mal, was ich dir mitgebracht habe.“

Frank wandte sich vom Soßentopf ab, in dem er gerade gerührt hatte, und nahm Willy dankbar den Becher ab, den sie ihm hinhielt.

„Mann, tut das gut.“, seufzte er, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte. Willy lächelte nachsichtig.

„Ach so. Bevor ich’s vergesse in der ganzen Hektik: dein Verehrer hat nach dir gefragt, aber ich musste ihm leider sagen, dass du wirklich überhaupt keine Zeit hast.“

Verehrer? Was sollte das denn bitte heißen? Frank musste wohl ziemlich entgeistert drein blicken, denn Willy begann zu erklären:

„Na, der Typ von neulich. Der, von dem du deine Augen nicht lassen konntest… dein _Nachbar_?“ Sie machte mit den Händen in der Luft Anführungszeichen um das Wort ‘Nachbar’.

„Boerne?“, fragte Frank erstaunt, aber Willy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was wollte er denn?“

„Na, was kann er schon groß gewollt haben?“, grinste Willy. „Sich sicher nicht übers Essen beschweren. Sag mal, ist der wirklich dein Nachbar?“

Frank nickte.

„Na dann wird sich die Zu-mir-oder-zu-dir-Frage für euch ja fast erübrigen.“ Sie wich geschickt dem Handtuch aus, das Frank nach ihr warf.

„Erzähl doch nicht so’n Käse. Wir kennen uns ja überhaupt nicht. Und außerdem hat Boerne ne Freundin.“, sagte er.

„Aber du leugnest nicht, dass er dir gefällt.“

Frank spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Wahrscheinlich lief er gerade ziemlich rot an. Er hatte sich einfach immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass Willy zum einen ein Talent dafür hatte, ihn in solchen Dingen unfassbar schnell zu durchschauen, und dass sie zum anderen über solche Themen plauderte wie andere übers Wetter.

„Selbst dir dürfte nicht entgangen sein, dass er nicht gerade schlecht aussieht.“, ging er zum Angriff über, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Willy verzog das Gesicht.

„Dafür ist er aber ganz schön penetrant.“, sagte sie. „Eben hat er mich…“

Aber weiter kam sie nicht, denn das Ende ihres kleinen Plauschs wurde eingeläutet. Die Spülmaschine meldete mit einem lauten Piepsen, dass sie gerne ausgeräumt werden wollte, Susi, die Willy heute im Service unterstützte, schob neue Bons mit Bestellungen durch die Durchreiche und gleichzeitig stieß jemand die Tür zur Küche auf. Es war Boerne. Frank konnte sich jetzt ungefähr vorstellen, was Willy mit penetrant gemeint hatte. Was sollte das Ganze auch? Konnte der denn nicht einfach zu Hause an seiner Tür klingeln, wenn er irgendwas wollte? Frank sah nur noch kurz, wie Boerne lächelte, als er ihn sah, und dann schob Willy ihn auch schon wieder rückwärts aus der Küche.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten.“, sagte sie und klang dabei ziemlich respekteinflößend. Aber Boerne ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern fing tatsächlich an, mit ihr zu diskutieren. Er wolle doch nur ganz kurz… aber dann waren die beiden zu weit weg, als dass Frank noch etwas von dem Gespräch hätte mitbekommen können. Und außerdem musste er sich ja darum kümmern, dass die Essen rauskamen.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

Als Frank am Montagmorgen aufwachte, war er mehr als froh, dass im Schloßgarten heute Ruhetag war. Faul drehte er sich nochmal um und ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker sagte ihm, dass es erst kurz vor neun war. Dann hatte er also gar nicht so lange geschlafen, wie er gedacht hatte, und er hatte nach dem stressigen Wochenende immerhin einen ganzen freien Tag vor sich. Den würde er jetzt so richtig auskosten, indem er einfach noch für ein Stündchen im Bett liegen blieb und ein wenig vor sich hin döste. Dieser Plan wurde allerdings schon im Ansatz durchkreuzt, kaum dass er die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte. Denn es klingelte. Einen Moment war er versucht, das einfach zu ignorieren, so zu tun, als sei er nicht da, aber es läutete noch zwei Mal. Na toll. Das waren doch bestimmt nur ein Paketbote oder irgendwelche Heinis, die ihn zu einer obskuren Religion bekehren wollten. Aber er wollte nicht bekehrt werden, er wollte seine Ruhe haben. Vor sich hin grummelnd kämpfte er sich aus der Bettdecke, in die er sich doch gerade erst wieder so schön gekuschelt hatte, und tapste barfuß dem Klingeln entgegen durch den Flur. Er drückte auf den Summer und riss gleichzeitig schon seine Wohnungstür auf. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass jetzt jemand die Treppen hochkommen würde, aber sein Besuch stand schon auf seiner Fußmatte. Boerne war sein Besuch und schlagartig wurde Frank bewusst, dass er nur Boxershorts und ein altes T-Shirt trug. Scheiße. Aber nicht zu ändern. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Was?“, fragte er und fand selbst, dass er ein bisschen grob klang. Boerne schien das aber nicht weiter zu stören, geschweige denn abschreckend zu finden.

„Aha. Ein Morgenmuffel.“, stellte er lächelnd fest. „Frühstückst du wenigstens gerne?“

„Wie, frühstücken?“, fragte Frank. Er fühlte sich gerade ein wenig überrumpelt.

„Naja, willst du mit mir frühstücken? Jetzt? Ich wollte dich das eigentlich am Wochenende schon fragen, aber diese Furie im Restaurant hat mich ja abgewimmelt und ausrichten wollte sie dir auch nichts.“

Frank lachte.

„Furie. Das solltest du Wilhelmine nicht hören lassen.“

Boerne sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Wie heißt sie?“

„Wilhelmine.“

„Wilhelmine?“, wiederholte Boerne fragend. Frank nickte.

„Ja. Wilhelmine Klemm. Sie ist auch nicht gerade glücklich damit.“

Der Anflug eines Grinsens machte sich auf Boernes Gesicht breit.

„Was ist jetzt mit dem Frühstück?“, fragte er dann und hielt eine große Brötchentüte vom Bäcker gleich um die Ecke in die Höhe. In der anderen Hand hielt er eine weitere Tüte, in der sich anscheinend Käse befand, wenn man dem Aufdruck mit der gelben Käseecke und der Maus Glauben schenken konnte. Frank bedeutete Boerne hereinzukommen und führte ihn in die Küche.

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?“, fragte er. Boerne sah ihn wieder so direkt an. Da fühlte er sich gleich noch viel nackter. Dass Boerne so unfassbar _angezogen_ aussah in seinem Anzug, machte es auch nicht gerade besser.

„Mir war einfach danach. Und du sagtest doch, ich könne vorbeikommen.“

 _Penetrant_ , hallte Willys Stimme in Franks Kopf. Aber Boerne hatte ja nicht ganz Unrecht. Das hatte er schließlich gesagt.

„Ich ziehe mir nur eben was an.“, teilte Frank Boerne mit. „Setzt du schon mal Kaffee auf? Ist alles da oben drin.“ Er deutete auf den Schrank gleich über der Kaffeemaschine und verschwand dann im Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Dabei fragte er sich, was hier eigentlich gerade passierte. Warum schneite Boerne hier einfach so rein, um ausgerechnet mit ihm zu frühstücken? Frühstücken. Frank musste lachen. Obwohl er Koch war und Essen so sehr schätzte, war sein Kühlschrank viel zu oft leer. Dann lag da eine runzlige Tomate neben einem Stück Käse oder einer angebrochenen Tüte Milch und anfangen konnte er gar nichts damit. Aber ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Boerne hier auftauchte und sogar noch Essen mitbrachte, war sein Kühlschrank ausnahmsweise einmal gut gefüllt. Erst letzte Woche war Frank nämlich einkaufen gewesen und hatte sich danach noch darüber geärgert, dass er so viele verderbliche Lebensmittel mitgenommen hatte, als ihm wieder eingefallen war, dass er ja übers Wochenende gar nicht da sein würde. Aber das hatte sich dann ja auch schnell erledigt und jetzt zahlte sich seine Vergesslichkeit wohl gleich noch doppelt aus. Er war schließlich hier und Boerne auch. Vielleicht hatte der ja einen siebten Sinn für volle Kühlschränke.

Frank beeilte sich, in die Küche zurückzukehren, bevor er sich in noch abstruseren Gedankengängen verstrickte. Der Kaffee lief bereits und Boerne war schon dabei, den Tisch zu decken.

„Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung?“, fragte er.

„Ja klar. Die Küchenschränke kannst du ruhig durchwühlen. Da findest du nichts Spannendes.“, erwiderte Frank und ging ihm mit dem Rest zur Hand. Boerne hatte die Teller so platziert, dass sie sich gegenüber saßen, worüber Frank sich ein wenig wunderte, weil sie, so wie die Küche geschnitten war, doch mehr Bewegungsfreiheit gehabt hätten, wenn sie an zwei nebeneinanderliegenden Seiten des Tisches Platz genommen hätten. Aber so lächelte Boerne ihn über den Tisch hinweg an und da war es gar nicht mehr so schlimm, dass Frank das Regal mit den Zwiebeln und den Kartoffeln gleich im Rücken hatte. Hastig nahm er einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Sag mal, wofür steht eigentlich KF?“, fragte er, nachdem er die Tasse wieder abgesetzt hatte.

„Für Karl-Friedrich, aber bitte nenn mich nicht so.“

„Sondern?“

„KF halt. Oder meinetwegen auch Boerne.“

Frank nickte bedächtig. Karl-Friedrich, das klang ziemlich…lang irgendwie und passte so gar nicht zu dem Bild, das er bisher von…Boerne hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe bei Boerne.“, sagte er.

Boerne sah ihn einen langen Moment an, dann nickte er.

„Wie lange arbeitest du schon im Schloßgarten?“

„Seit zweieinhalb Jahren. Vorher habe ich in Hamburg gelebt.“ Und Frank erzählte ein bisschen von seiner Arbeit und Hamburg und seinem Vater und wunderte sich, wie Boerne es schaffte, sein Brötchen zu essen und ihn dabei trotzdem unentwegt anzusehen.

„Noch Kaffee?“, unterbrach Frank sich schließlich, weil Boernes Tasse schon leer war und seine eigene auch.

„Gern. Und hast du vielleicht Honig oder Marmelade oder etwas in die Richtung?“

„Du bist wohl ein Süßer, was?“, antwortete Frank und im gleichen Moment wurde ihm klar, dass man das jetzt auch ganz falsch verstehen konnte. Boerne hob eine Augenbraue und Frank redete hastig drauf los.

„Ich habe selbstgekochte Marmeladen. Mit Obst aus Vadderns Garten. Guck.“ Er sprang auf und öffnete einen der Vorratsschränke, in dem eine ganze Reihe Einmach- und Marmeladengläser standen.

„Welche Sorte möchtest du denn? Traube. Birne. Erdbeer-Rhabarber.“, las er von den Schildern ab. Aber er bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen spürte er plötzlich Boernes Hand auf seiner Schulter. Langsam drehte er sich zu dem anderen um. Boerne war etwas größer als er und sah jetzt zu ihm herunter.

„Frank“, sagte er etwas zögerlich. „Kannst du mich bitte… anschauen, wenn du redest? Ich verstehe dich sonst nicht.“

„Wie, du verstehst mich sonst nicht?“, fragte Frank und kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor. Irgendwas hatte er doch verpasst?!

„Ich muss deine Lippen sehen, um ablesen zu können, was du sagst.“

Aber Frank starrte ihn immer noch ziemlich entgeistert an.

„Ich bin gehörlos.“

Plötzlich ergab Vieles einen Sinn: dass Boerne manchmal zu laut sprach zum Beispiel, oder dass er einen so aufmerksam ansah; dass er manchmal ein wenig brauchte oder nachfragen musste, bis er einen verstanden hatte; wahrscheinlich klang Boerne auch deshalb manchmal, als hätte er einen leichten Akzent, und bei dem Gespräch mit Silke, das Frank beobachtet hatte, hatte er seine Worte nicht nur mit ungewöhnlich vielen Gesten untermalt, das musste so was gewesen sein wie…wie hieß denn das? Zeichensprache?

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest das?“, meinte Boerne, als Frank immer noch nichts gesagt hatte.

„Nee. Woher denn?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eigentlich hat sich das im Haus rumgesprochen wie ein Lauffeuer, als ich eingezogen bin.“

„Ich hab’s nicht so mit Tratsch im Treppenhaus.“

Boerne lächelte leicht.

„Die meisten merken auch recht schnell, dass ich…anders bin.“, fuhr er fort und das Lächeln verschwand. „Aber du hattest so gar keine Berührungsängste, deswegen dachte ich, du hättest schon vorher mit Gehörlosen zu tun gehabt.“

Ob Boerne es wohl oft mit Leuten zu tun bekam, die ihn abwiesen, weil sie sich nicht mit jemandem auseinandersetzen wollten, der anders war als sie? Frank war sich auch nicht sicher, wie er damit jetzt am besten umgehen sollte. Aber in erster Linie war er neugierig.

„Und du kannst echt nichts hören?“, fragte er. Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann muss ich dich ja nochmal fragen: Welche Marmelade möchtest du? Traube, Birne oder Erdbeer-Rhabarber?“

Boernes Lächeln kehrte zurück und er wirkte sichtlich erleichtert.

„Birne bitte. Und du musst nicht lauter sprechen. Das hat sowieso keinen Zweck, nicht wahr.“

Frank runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, aber er war wirklich ein wenig lauter geworden.

„Das machen alle. Außerdem hat man’s dir angesehen.“, erklärte Boerne, wieso er das wusste, und setzte sich wieder. Frank reichte ihm die Marmelade und nahm ebenfalls wieder Platz.

„Okay. Muss ich auf...irgendwas…achten?“, fragte er schließlich. Er kam sich schon so ein wenig hilflos vor.

„Eigentlich nur darauf, dass du mich beim Sprechen anguckst. Du hast so ein klares Mundbild, ich verstehe dich meistens richtig gut.“

„Klares Mundbild?“, wiederholte Frank etwas irritiert.

„Na das hier.“ Boerne deutete auf seinen eigenen Mund. „Die Bewegungen, die dein Mund und deine Lippen beim Reden machen.“

„Und das reicht dir, um mich zu verstehen?“ Frank konnte sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen.

„Naja, nicht ganz. Es ist schon ziemlich anstrengend und eigentlich sagt man, dass man durch die visuelle Lautsprachperzeption, also das Absehen von den Lippen, nur etwa dreißig bis vierzig Prozent des Gesagten verstehen kann.  Aber man lernt ja auch dazu und kann den Kontext nutzen und ich habe das Glück, dass ich mich an die Lautsprache erinnere und mich in der Germanistik auch mit Phonetik beschäftige. Das macht es ein wenig einfacher für mich. Und im Zweifel muss ich eben nachfragen.“

„Seit wann bist du denn…“ Aber Frank unterbrach sich. „Warte mal. Ist es dir überhaupt recht, dass ich dich jetzt hier so ausfrage?“ Es konnte ja auch durchaus sein, dass Boerne über dieses Thema gar nicht reden wollte. Schließlich war er ja anscheinend bei ihm, weil er davon ausgegangen war, dass Frank es eben nicht ungewöhnlich finden würde, sich mit einem gehörlosen Menschen zu unterhalten.

„Ja bitte! Dein ehrliches Interesse ist mir allemal lieber als die Leute, die auf einmal nicht mehr wissen, wie sie mit mir umgehen sollen und die sich dann mir nichts dir nichts unter irgendeinem fadenscheinigen Vorwand verabschieden.“

„Passiert das oft?“

„Bei Hörenden? Fast immer.“

„Aber warum denn?“ Boerne war doch kein schlechterer Mensch oder plötzlich weniger sympathisch oder uninteressanter, nur weil er nichts hören konnte.

„Wenn ich das so genau wüsste. Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem sie auch bei Menschen mit anderen Beeinträchtigungen nicht wissen, wie sie reagieren sollen?“ Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern und wirkte etwas ratlos. Dann grinste er. „Vielleicht bin ich auch nicht immer der Umgänglichste. Aber manchmal kann man sich eben nur mit Aufdringlichkeit Gehör verschaffen."

Frank fand es irgendwie ganz schön, dass Boerne aufdringlich genug gewesen war, um jetzt mit ihm am Küchentisch zu sitzen.

„Du meintest, du kannst dich an die Lautsprache erinnern. Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?“, fragte er.

 

* * *

 

_Als er diesmal aufwachte, hatte er Hunger, und da wusste er, dass er wieder ganz gesund werden würde. Karl-Friedrich konnte sich noch an den Tag erinnern, als er ins Krankenhaus gekommen war. Es war der Geburtstag seiner Schwester gewesen. Hanne war dreizehn geworden und hatte einen tollen Kuchen gehabt und Karl-Friedrich hatte sich geärgert, dass er nichts davon abbekommen hatte. Aber es war ihm schon den ganzen Tag schlecht gegangen, er war sogar früher aus der Schule nach Hause geschickt worden. Da war seine Mutter dann eben der Meinung gewesen, dass Kuchen überhaupt nicht das richtige sei. Und er hatte sich aufgeregt und geweint, obwohl er das eigentlich nie tat, und abends hatte er Fieber bekommen. Karl-Friedrich hatte sich insgeheim ein bisschen darüber gefreut, denn dann würde er am nächsten Tag vielleicht auch nicht in die Schule müssen (das war sowieso langweilig da und die anderen Kinder mochte er auch nicht besonders), aber sein Vater hatte darauf bestanden, mit ihm ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Das hatte Karl-Friedrich ja übertrieben gefunden (und wenn schon ins Krankenhaus, dann wenigstens mit Rettungswagen und Blaulicht), aber als die Ärzte dann mit so komischen Begriffen um sich geworfen hatten, war ihm doch ein wenig mulmig geworden. Meningokokken und Meningitis hatten sie gesagt und davon geredet, dass seine Hirnhaut entzündet war. Karl-Friedrich wollte nicht, dass sein Gehirn krank war. Er war doch viel schlauer als die anderen Kinder in seiner Klasse und das sollte auch so bleiben. Aber was ihm wirklich Angst gemacht hatte, war der besorgte Blick seines Vaters gewesen. Der hatte ihm sogar einen Kuss auf den Kopf gedrückt, bevor die Krankenschwester Karl-Friedrich zu einer Untersuchung mitgenommen hatte. Und weil sein Vater so etwas sonst nie machte und weil er Mediziner war und es deshalb ja wissen musste, hatte Karl-Friedrich sich gefragt, ob vielleicht nicht nur sein Gehirn krank war, sondern ob er sterben würde. Und danach erinnerte er sich an nicht mehr viel. Er hatte komisches Zeug geträumt und seine Eltern waren da gewesen und dann hatte er wieder geschlafen._

_Auch jetzt fühlte er sich noch müde, aber er hatte trotzdem ziemlichen Hunger. Karl-Friedrich richtete sich ein bisschen in seinem Bett auf – ganz schön anstrengend war das – und sah, dass seine Mutter am Fenster stand und hinaussah._

_„Mama?“, sagte er. „Kann ich was von Hannes Kuchen haben?“_

_Seine Mutter drehte sich zu ihm um und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Dann stürzte sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Karl-Friedrich konnte ihre Tränen an seiner Wange spüren und er war ganz verwirrt. Seine Mutter weinte doch sonst nicht. Und außerdem erdrückte sie ihn gerade, der Schlauch, der in seinem Arm steckte, pikste unangenehm, wenn sie dagegen stieß, er war wirklich hungrig, und etwas trinken wollte er auch gerne. Ungeduldig schob Karl-Friedrich seine Mutter von sich und beobachtete, wie sie sich auf die Bettkante setzte und die Tränen fortwischte. Dazu murmelte sie etwas, aber sie war zu leise, als dass er es hätte hören können._

_„Was ist denn jetzt mit dem Kuchen?“, fragte er. Seine Mutter lächelte und schien dann etwas zu sagen, aber Karl-Friedrich konnte sie nicht hören. Immer wieder öffnete sie den Mund, aber nichts kam bei ihm an._

_„Mama“, sagte Karl-Friedrich und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er nur wusste, was er sagte, es in seinem Kopf hörte, aber nicht mit seinen Ohren._

_„Mama!“ Er schrie es, immer und immer wieder, dieses eine Wort, und seine Mutter schien zu antworten, aber für ihn blieb sie stumm. Sie war leise. Alles war leise. Seine Welt war geräuschlos._

_Anfangs war die Stille zu viel für Karl-Friedrich. Sie war so laut und dröhnte in seinem Kopf und er wollte nur, dass sie endlich aufhörte. Er hasste es, wenn seine Eltern sprachen und er nichts davon mitbekam, und er wollte nicht lesen müssen, was sie ihm sagen wollten. Er hasste es, dass sie ihm nicht seinen Kassettenrekorder mitbringen konnten und dass er die Lieder, die er aus dem Radio aufgenommen hatte, nicht hören konnte. Aber am meisten hasste er es, wenn seine Mutter ihn so komisch ansah – voller Mitleid und mit Tränen in den Augen. Da kam er sich vor, als wäre er kaputt. Aber Karl-Friedrich wollte nicht kaputt sein. Er wollte einfach nur ein normaler Junge sein, in die Schule gehen, lernen, Hanne ärgern, spielen. Und irgendwann wollte er studieren. Er hatte immer gedacht, er würde mal Arzt werden, so wie sein Vater. Das ging bestimmt nicht, wenn man nichts hören konnte. Vielleicht könnte er ja irgendwas anderes studieren, etwas, wofür man seine Ohren nicht brauchte. Was jedenfalls sicherlich nicht ging, wenn man nichts hören konnte, war Geige spielen. Das wiederum freute Karl-Friedrich sehr. Er hatte die Geigenstunden, die er jeden Mittwochnachmittag bei einem uralten zahnlosen Lehrer hatte, immer gehasst. Und als Karl-Friedrich verstand, dass er manche Dinge, die er nicht mochte, die aber immer ganz selbstverständlich gewesen waren – so wie eben seine Geigenstunden – jetzt nicht mehr machen musste, da hörte die Stille auf, ganz so laut zu sein._

_Karl-Friedrich musste noch ein paar Wochen im Krankenhaus bleiben, nachdem er das Schlimmste überstanden hatte. Er wäre lieber schon wieder zu Hause gewesen, aber immerhin hatten seine Eltern ihm ein paar Bücher vorbeigebracht, sodass er sich die Langeweile mit Indianergeschichten vertreiben konnte. Eines Nachmittags kam sein Arzt herein. Karl-Friedrich mochte ihn, weil er ihn nicht behandelte, als wäre er kaputt. Er schrieb ihm geduldig alles auf, was er wissen wollte. Außerdem hieß er Dr. Katz und das fand Karl-Friedrich irgendwie lustig. Heute jedenfalls brachte Dr. Katz eine Frau mit, die Karl-Friedrich noch nie gesehen hatte._

_„Hallo, Karl-Friedrich.“, sagte Dr. Katz. Diese Worte hatte Karl-Friedrich inzwischen so oft gesehen, dass er sie seinem Arzt von den Lippen ablesen konnte. Die Frau sagte nichts, sondern winkte ihm zur Begrüßung zu. Karl-Friedrich winkte zurück._ „Das ist Vera“ _schrieb Dr. Katz auf einen Zettel._ „Sie wird dir ein bisschen Gebärdensprache beibringen.“ _Karl-Friedrich machte große Augen. Gebärdensprache! Eine Sprache, für die er seine Ohren nicht brauchte. Das wollte er lernen._

_Am Abend, als seine Eltern ihn besuchten, konnte er schon seinen Namen mit den Fingern buchstabieren und gebärden, dass er zehn Jahre alt war._

_„Ihr müsst mich an der Gehörlosenschule anmelden.“, begrüßte er sie freudestrahlend. „Und ich muss bei Vera Gebärdensprache lernen.“_

* * *

 

Frank hatte Boernes Erzählung gespannt gelauscht. Er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man als Kind in seiner heilen Welt lebte und diese sich von jetzt auf gleich radikal veränderte. Er war auch um die zehn Jahre alt gewesen, als seine Eltern sich getrennt hatten und seine Mutter mit ihm fortgezogen war. Aber wirklich vergleichbar war das wohl eher nicht.

„Und?“, fragte Frank. „Bist du auf die Gehörlosenschule gegangen?“

Boerne nickte.

„Ja. Für eine Weile schon. Aber nur bis ich die Gebärdensprache richtig gut konnte und mich an die neue Situation gewöhnt hatte.“ Er verstummte, schien einen Moment lang längst vergessenen Erinnerungen nachzuhängen und fuhr dann fort:

„Meine Eltern haben mir dann recht schnell einen Dolmetscher besorgt und mich auf eine normale Schule geschickt, damit ich Abitur machen konnte.“

„Und das ging damals schon?“, erkundigte Frank sich erstaunt. War das nicht eher ein aktuelles Thema, dass man sich um die Integration in der Schule bemühte?

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du kanntest meinen Vater nicht. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass es ging. Mit Geld und Einfluss. Und letztlich hat sich die Schule mit mir geschmückt. Als Vorreiter der Inklusion sozusagen.“

Boerne schnaubte leise und wirkte nicht gerade, als würde er in glücklichen Erinnerungen schwelgen. Frank konnte nur erahnen, wie Boernes Schulzeit ausgesehen haben mochte. Ob er jemals so richtig dazu gehört hatte? Hatte er viele Freunde gehabt? Oder war er der ewige Außenseiter gewesen? Diese Gedanken machten Frank seltsam betroffen und deshalb, und weil er Boernes Blick aus der anscheinend eher trüben Vergangenheit wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückholen wollte, bemühte er sich, das Gespräch in fröhlichere Bahnen zu lenken.

„Zeigst du mir, wie dieses Buchstabieren mit den Händen geht, das du eben gemacht hast?“, fragte Frank und wackelte unbeholfen mit seinen Fingern in der Luft.

Boerne lachte.

„Na, so funktioniert’s jedenfalls nicht.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klares Mundbild, naja. Dass Thiel eigentlich gerne mal vor sich hin nuschelt und die Zähne nicht auseinander kriegt, habe ich für die Zwecke dieses AUs einfach mal geflissentlich ignoriert. Wobei, wenn er nicht gerade grummelig ist, geht’s eigentlich voll.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

Danach ging das Leben genauso weiter wie sonst auch immer. Frank war hauptsächlich mit Arbeiten beschäftigt, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er jetzt ab und an mal eine SMS von Boerne bekam, in der dieser sich über die Seminararbeiten seiner Studenten, den Münsteraner Verkehr oder auch einfach nur das Wetter beschwerte. Meistens konnte Frank mit einer nicht weniger amüsanten Anekdote aus dem Schloßgarten kontern. Und dann war Meier wieder einsatzbereit und Nadeshda war ja auch längst wieder da und Frank hatte ein paar Tage frei. Nur dass er eigentlich gar nicht so genau wusste, was er mit denen jetzt anfangen sollte. Er bemerkte erst so richtig, was er tat, als er die SMS an Boerne schon fast fertig getippt hatte:

_Mir ist langweilig. Kaffee gefällig? Frank_

Einen Moment schwebte sein Finger noch unschlüssig über der Tastatur, dann drückte er auf Senden. Natürlich behielt Frank die Uhr nicht im Auge, aber es dauerte fast zwanzig Minuten, bis er eine Antwort bekam.

_Über Langeweile kann ich mich nicht beklagen. Meine Studierenden sind heute besonders motiviert. Kaffee wäre trotzdem grandios. Ich komme nur leider nicht vor 15:30 Uhr aus der Vorlesung :-( - B._

Halb vier? Dann hatte er ja noch ungefähr eine Dreiviertelstunde Zeit. Kurzentschlossen kochte Frank eine Kanne Kaffee, füllte ihn in eine Thermoskanne und schwang sich damit auf sein Fahrrad. Erst als er auf dem Schlossplatz vor der Uni stand, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein super Plan eine entscheidende Lücke hatte. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wo Boerne war, und bei den vielen Räumen würde er ihm auch sicher nicht einfach so zufällig über den Weg laufen. Er konnte sich ja nicht einmal sicher sein, dass er Boerne überhaupt hier im Schloss finden würde. War da nicht noch irgendwo ein anderer Campus? Glücklicherweise gab es aber gleich im Eingangsbereich eine Infotheke und Frank beschloss, dort sein Glück zu versuchen. Hinter dem Tresen saß eine junge Frau, die Kaugummi kaute und gelangweilt in einer Zeitschrift blätterte. Sie war bestimmt eine Studentin, die sich mit diesem Job etwas dazu verdiente. Kaum dass Frank zu ihr getreten war, sprang sie auf.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte sie freundlich.

„Ähm, ja. Ich suche Herrn Boerne.“

„Einer unserer Lehrenden?“, erkundigte sie sich und wandte sich ihrem PC zu.

Frank nickte.

„Genau. Mit OE.“

Sie tippte etwas ein und schien schnell fündig zu werden.

„Ah ja. Hier haben wir ihn. Doktor Boerne hat sein Büro im Germanistischen Institut hier im Gebäude. Zimmer SH9.“

Frank stockte kurz. Doktor? Ernsthaft? Mit was für Überraschungen konnte dieser Mann denn noch so aufwarten?

„Gut. Können Sie vielleicht auch rausfinden, wo er gerade ist? Seine Vorlesung müsste gleich vorbei sein.“

Die Studentin musterte ihn einen Moment, als ob sie sich nicht sicher wäre, ob sie ihm diese Information so ohne weiteres geben sollte. Aber dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und tippte erneut etwas ein.

„Einführung in die Sprachwissenschaft“, sagte sie schließlich. „Hörsaal S10.“

„Und den finde ich wo?“

Sie beschrieb ihm den Weg und Frank befürchtete, dass er niemals dort ankommen würde. Tatsächlich hatte er zwischendurch das Gefühl, im Kreis zu laufen, weil er sich ziemlich sicher war, einige Korridore schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Aber am Ende landete er doch vor dem gesuchten Hörsaal, aus dem ihm schon unzählige Studenten entgegenströmten.

Na also, ging doch. Und gerade noch rechtzeitig. Frank blieb neben einer der großen Flügeltüren stehen, wartete, bis die letzten Nachzügler den Raum verlassen hatten und beobachtete dann über die Tischreihen hinweg, wie Boerne unten am Pult seinen Laptop zuklappte und die Tafel auswischte.

Erst als er sich umdrehte und nach Tasche und Jacke griff, entdeckte Boerne ihn. Franks Herz machte einen lächerlichen Hüpfer und kurz fragte er sich, ob er deswegen wohl mal zum Arzt gehen sollte. Mit Boernes Strahlen konnte das jedenfalls definitiv nichts zu tun haben.

Während Boerne an der Fensterseite des Raumes die Stufen hinauf zu ihm nach oben stieg, hob Frank die Thermoskanne hoch und versuchte mit den Fingern das Wort _Kaffee_ zu buchstabieren. Doch schon beim F scheiterte er. Entschuldigend hob er die Schultern. Boerne lachte, dann legte er Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand aneinander und tat, als würde er eine Tasse halten und daraus trinken.

„Kaffee“, sagte er dazu. Frank machte die Bewegung nach und Boerne gab ihm mit einem erhobenen Daumen zu verstehen, dass er es gut machte. Anscheinend hatte Frank gerade seine erste Gebärde gelernt.

 

Es war bereits Anfang Oktober, doch die Sonne hatte noch genug Kraft, dass sie sich nach draußen setzen konnten. Frank zog ein Bein auf die Bank und wandte sich Boerne zu, damit dieser einen guten Blick auf sein Gesicht und damit auf seine Lippen hatte.

„Draußen nur Kännchen“, scherzte er, als er den Kaffee in die mitgebrachten Becher goss und Boerne einen davon reichte. Dieser nippte daran und seufzte zufrieden auf.

„Du bist mein Held.“, stellte er im Brustton der Überzeugung fest.

Frank zog die Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe.

„Doch wirklich.“, versicherte Boerne ihm. „Der Kaffee im Büro ist immer alle, kalt oder einfach nur schlecht, und über die Plörre aus dem Automaten wollen wir gar nicht erst reden.“

Frank lachte.

„Na gut. Dann will ich eben für einen Tag Ihr Held sein, Herr Doktor.“

Boernes eben noch so entspannte Miene verfinsterte sich ein wenig und Frank fragte sich, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Boerne glaubte doch nicht etwa, dass er ihm nachspionierte?!

„Die Studentin an der Information hat es erwähnt.“, erklärte er deshalb achselzuckend.

Boerne versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, gab aber keine Antwort, sondern trank einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

„Also ich find’s ziemlich beeindruckend, dass du einen Doktor gemacht hast.“, sagte Frank deshalb und weil Boerne daraufhin leise schnaubte und Frank langsam aufging, was das Problem war, fügte er hinzu:

„Für mich wäre das ja nichts gewesen, dieser ganze Unikram…ellenlange Arbeiten schreiben und so…“

Boerne sah ihn einen Moment lang verdutzt an, dann lächelte er endlich wieder richtig.

„Entschuldige bitte.“, sagte er. „Ich bin es einfach gewohnt, dass die Leute außerhalb der Uni, wenn dieses Thema zur Sprache kommt, anzweifeln, wie ich es schaffen konnte, zu promovieren.“

„Du musst eben ein helles Köpfchen sein.“, grinste Frank und einmal mehr wurde ihm bewusst, wie kompliziert Boernes Alltag außerhalb seines Kollegen- und Freundeskreises wohl manchmal sein musste. Jetzt aber sah Boerne ihn offen und zufrieden an und Frank hatte kurz das Gefühl, als würden ihre Blicke sich ineinander verhaken. Oder zumindest verhakte er sich gerade in Boerne und das ging ja mal gar nicht.

Hastig beschäftigte er sich damit, ihnen den restlichen Kaffee einzugießen. Das hatte er kaum erledigt, als er sah, wie sich Boernes Freundin von weitem ihrer Bank näherte. Frank hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, resigniert aufzuseufzen. In was für eine Situation manövrierte er sich hier eigentlich gerade?!

„Da kommt Alberich.“, sagte Boerne und Frank schob die grauen Wolken, die seine gute Laune vernebeln wollten, beiseite, als er diesen Namen hörte. Hatte die Frau sich nicht als Silke vorgestellt, als er sie vorm Haus getroffen hatte? Silke Haller. Da war er sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher.

„Alberich?“, wiederholte Frank daher.

„Ja. Weil sie so klein ist. Nach dem Zwergenkönig aus dem Nibelungenlied.“

Frank konnte nur noch nicken, bevor Alberich, Silke, wie auch immer, zu ihnen trat.

„Hallo zusammen.“, sagte sie. „Wie ich sehe, genießt ihr die Sonne. Du weißt aber schon, dass unser Seminar in zehn Minuten anfängt und wir eigentlich vorher die Technik noch prüfen wollten, oder KF?“

Ihre Worte untermalte sie mit Gebärden, was Frank interessiert beobachtete, und Boerne tat es ihr gleich, als er antwortete:

„Ich habe die Zeit aus den Augen verloren. Du hättest mich aber auch ruhig nochmal daran erinnern können.“

Silke lächelte diesen Vorwurf einfach weg.

„Ich gehe dann schon mal vor.“, sagte sie und fügte noch ein an Frank gewandtes „Bis demnächst“ hinzu.

„Tschüs“, sagte Frank und stand auch auf, als Boerne sich neben ihm erhob.

„Tja. Die Arbeit ruft.“

„Ich will dich nicht aufhalten.“, erwiderte Frank leichthin. Dabei stimmte das gar nicht. Eigentlich hätte er überhaupt nichts dagegen gehabt, noch eine Weile mit Boerne hier auf dieser Bank in der Sonne zu sitzen. Aber das war ihm wohl nicht vergönnt.

„Danke für den Kaffee.“, sagte Boerne. „Er war großartig.“

Frank nickte.

„Da nicht für. Wir sehen uns.“ Dieser letzte Satz war eigentlich nicht als Frage gedacht gewesen, aber Frank konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme gegen Ende leicht hochging. Ob Boerne ihm das wohl auch ansehen konnte? Hoffentlich wirkte er nicht so verdammt eifrig, wie er sich in seinen eigenen Ohren gerade angehört hatte. Was Boerne sonst wohl von ihm denken würde?

Aber Boerne lächelte, zwinkerte ihm leicht zu und sagte:

„Dafür werde ich sorgen.“

Dann drehte er sich um, ging in Richtung Universität davon und Frank starrte ihm hinterher, bis er um eine Ecke gebogen und nicht mehr zu sehen war.

 

Am Abend fand Frank sich vor seinem Laptop wieder. Eigentlich wollte er nur mal schauen, ob er irgendwo eine bildliche Darstellung von diesem Fingeralphabet fand, aber dann fing er an, ein bisschen was über Gehörlosigkeit und Gebärdensprache zu lesen und so klickte er sich von einem Artikel zum nächsten. Er erfuhr, dass es in einem Fall wie Boernes heute ein Implantat gab, das das Hören ermöglichte, dass man dies aber relativ zügig nach der eigentlichen Erkrankung einsetzen musste. Er lernte, dass jedes Land seine eigene Gebärdensprache hatte, ja dass es sogar verschiedene Dialekte gab. Letztlich landete Frank auf einer Internetseite, die wie ein Wörterbuch funktionierte, und auf der man sich Videos angucken konnte, in denen einzelne Gebärden gezeigt wurden. Zuerst schaute Frank sich ein paar davon einfach nur an, dann versuchte er sich irgendwann daran, die Gesten so gut es ging nachzuahmen. Er wünschte nur, er würde sich die einzelnen Gebärden besser merken können. Er war doch in der Schule immer schon so schlecht im Vokabellernen gewesen.

Dass sein Gedächtnis dann aber doch nicht ganz so übel war, wie er befürchtet hatte, konnte Frank schon am nächsten Morgen unter Beweis stellen. Er hatte gerade seine Zeitung aus dem Briefkasten geholt und war auf dem Rückweg zu seiner Wohnung, als Boerne ihm auf der Treppe entgegen kam. Er war wohl schon auf dem Weg in die Uni. Als er Frank erkannte, blieb er stehen.

„Guten Morgen.“

„Morgen.“, sagte Frank und klemmte sich einem Impuls folgend die Zeitung unter den Arm.

„Geht’s dir gut?“, versuchte er dann zu gebärden. Dazu zeigte er zuerst auf Boerne, strich sich dann mit der flachen Hand über die Brust und formte anschließend einen Kreis mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Das bedeutete _gut_. Dieses Zeichen hatte sich Frank leicht merken können, weil auch Taucher es benutzten und er es schon in Filmen gesehen hatte.

Boerne betrachtete ihn zunächst erstaunt, dann wurde sein Lächeln immer breiter.

„Ja“ und „danke“ gebärdete er zur Antwort. So viel konnte Frank verstehen. Aber dann war er doch ganz froh, als Boerne zum „Und selbst?“ wieder sprach.

„Ich kann nicht klagen.“, sagte Frank und zuckte mit den Schultern. Und irgendwie stimmte das auch, weil es ihm wirklich gut ging. Es machte Spaß, mit Boerne Bekanntschaft zu schließen. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Fast schon ein bisschen zu gut. Eigentlich mochte Frank dieses Gefühl ja ganz gerne, wenn man jemanden langsam besser kennenlernte, und wenn er dieses vorfreudige Kribbeln spürte, das ihn wissen ließ, dass alles möglich war. Das Blöde war nur, dass hier wohl eben nicht _alles_ möglich war, und so großartig es bisher auch gewesen war, sich mit Boerne anzufreunden, stimmte ihn das doch ein wenig traurig. Er hätte das Kribbeln gerne einfach abgeschaltet und verscheucht, aber es kam einfach immer wieder zurück und als Boerne ihn jetzt anlächelte, bäumte es sich voller Übermut auf, als wolle es sagen _Ätsch, mich wirst du nicht los_. Ganz toll. Wirklich.

Immerhin schaffte Boerne es, ihn für den Moment von diesen Gedankengängen abzulenken.

„Das war gut.“, sagte er. „Wo hast du die Gebärden her?“

„Ich hab mir ein paar Videos im Internet angeschaut.“, erklärte Frank. „So richtig hilfreich war das allerdings nicht.“

„Weißt du, ich unterrichte Gebärdensprache an der Uni. Heute ist erst die zweite Stunde. Falls du Lust hast… es geht um 14:30 Uhr los.“

Frank hatte eigentlich überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, eine Sprache zu lernen, sondern sich nur mal so ganz allgemein informieren wollen. Interessant fand er das Ganze aber schon und irgendwie fühlte es sich auch falsch an, von Boerne zu erwarten, dass er ihm entgegen kam und selbst nichts dafür zu tun, dass sie sich ordentlich unterhalten konnten. Bevor er allerdings etwas antworten oder sich überlegen konnte, ob er zusagen wollte, war Boerne auch schon an ihm vorbei.

„Bis dann“ hörte er ihn noch rufen, ehe die Haustür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorbild für die Website, auf der Thiel sich Gebärden anguckt, ist übrigens diese Seite hier: spreadthesign.com


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

Frank überlegte noch ein wenig hin und her, doch letztlich fiel ihm wirklich kein triftiger Grund ein, Boernes Angebot auszuschlagen. Und etwas Besseres vor hatte er an diesem Tag auch nicht. Also fand er sich um viertel nach zwei ziemlich gespannt, aber ohne genau zu wissen, was ihn erwartete, erneut an der Information im Foyer der Uni wieder. Er wurde mit einem freundlichen „Was kann ich denn heute für Sie tun?“ begrüßt und ließ sich den Weg zum entsprechenden Seminarraum beschreiben.

Ein bisschen fehl am Platze fühlte Frank sich ja schon, als er so mit den anderen Studenten vor dem Raum wartete. Es waren elf Leute, alle viel jünger als eher und den angeregten Gesprächen nach zu urteilen alle bereits miteinander bekannt. Zum Glück ließ Boerne aber nicht allzu lange auf sich warten. Lächelnd nickte er ihm zu, während er nach dem richtigen Schlüssel für den Raum suchte, und Franks Anspannung legte sich ein wenig.

Drinnen fingen die anderen sofort an, die Tische beiseite zu schieben und einen Stuhlkreis zu bilden. Frank packte mit an, setzte sich und alle Blicke wandten sich gespannt nach vorne zu Boerne. Dieser hatte mithilfe von Laptop und Beamer eine Präsentation an die Wand geworfen, die dann wohl die Stunde begleiten würde. Reden tat Boerne nämlich nicht und Frank konnte nur erahnen, dass das zum Lerneffekt beitragen sollte. Er war allerdings dann doch ziemlich erstaunt, wie viel er sich allein aus Boernes Gebärden, seinem Mundbild und seiner Mimik erschließen konnte, bevor die wichtigsten Inhalte noch einmal in Schriftform auf den Folien der Präsentation erschienen.

Als erstes bat Boerne die Gruppe darum, ihre Namensschilder herauszuholen, und während die anderen in ihren Taschen und Rucksäcken kramten, nahm Frank von Boerne ein buntes Stück Karton und einen dicken Filzstift entgegen, sodass auch sein Name wenig später gut sichtbar für alle vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Dann stand eine Wiederholung der letzten Woche auf dem Programm. Da dies ja erst die zweite Stunde war, hatte Frank noch nicht viel verpasst. Das Fingeralphabet konnte er ja schon mehr oder weniger gut und nachdem Boerne ihnen allen die entsprechenden Gebärden noch einmal vorgemacht hatte, konnte er seine Sitznachbarin problemlos nach ihrem Namen fragen und auch auf ebendiese Frage antworten. Sie benutzten alle nur ihre Vornamen und machten keinen Unterschied zwischen _du_ und _Sie_ , aber Frank hatte nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzugrübeln, ob das möglicherweise einer der Gründe dafür war, warum Boerne ihn von Anfang an so selbstverständlich geduzt hatte.

Anschließend machten sie nämlich ein Spiel, bei dem Boerne einzelne Wörter recht zügig buchstabierte und sie darum wetteiferten, wer alles mitlesen und notieren konnte. Zu Franks Freude stellte er sich dabei gar nicht einmal so schlecht an und auch als Boerne ihnen danach die richtigen Gebärden zu den Wörtern zeigte, war es nicht allzu schwer, das nachzuahmen. Ein wenig mulmig wurde ihm dann allerdings zumute, als Boerne eine Folie zu Namensgebärden aufrief und sich erkundigte, ob die Studenten sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht hätten. Vereinzeltes Nicken und ein paar Ja-Gebärden waren zu sehen. Anscheinend war die Namensgebärde dazu da, dass man nicht immer den kompletten Namen einer Person buchstabieren musste, und sie war individuell auf die Person abgestimmt, konnte zum Beispiel eine körperliche oder charakterliche Eigenschaft darstellen oder etwas mit dem Namen zu tun haben. Da die Kursteilnehmer sich zum Teil erst letzte Woche kennengelernt hatten und sich noch nicht besonders gut kannten, war Boerne der Meinung, es sei das Beste, wenn sich jeder eine eigene Namensgebärde aussuchen würde. Frank hatte nicht die leiseste Vorstellung davon, was er nehmen könnte, aber glücklicherweise mussten sie sich auch nicht sofort entscheiden. Es gab zwar schon ein paar wenige Festentschlossene, die ihre Gebärden gleich vormachten, aber der Großteil schien froh zu sein, noch ein wenig Bedenkzeit zu bekommen. Um ihnen ein paar Anregungen zu geben, zeigte Boerne ihnen Fotos von verschiedenen Menschen und machte dann Vorschläge für deren Namensgebärden, die sich zum Beispiel auf die Frisur, Sommersprossen oder auf die Größe bezogen. Dann erklärte er, dass sie für ihn einfach die Buchstaben K und F als Namensgebärde benutzen konnten, weil er eben meistens KF genannt wurde, und trug ihnen als Hausaufgabe auf, sich bis zur nächsten Woche noch einmal Gedanken über ihre eigene Namensgebärde zu machen. Er verkündete auch, dass er ihnen per Mail eine Liste mit allen Vokabeln der heutigen Stunde und passenden Abbildungen dazu schicken würde, sodass sie diese zu Hause noch einmal würden durchgehen können.

Dann rief er eine neue Folie auf, auf der nur stand _Witz der Woche_. Anscheinend gehörte es zu Boernes Unterrichtsplanung dazu, dass er am Ende jeder Stunde einen Witz erzählte. Er gebärdete extra langsam und wenn senn sie ihn alle zu verwirrt ansagen, buchstabierte er einzelne Worte. Frank brauchte zum Beispiel eine ganze Weile, bis er begriff, dass Boernes Bewegung mit dem Ellenbogen das Spielen eines Dudelsacks darstellte und somit einen Schotten meinte. Aber Boerne wiederholte geduldig alle Gebärden so lange, bis nach und nach alle den Witz verstanden und in das Lachen mit eingestimmt hatten. Als Boerne anschließend die Stunde für beendet erklärte, applaudierten sie, in dem sie beide Hände, wie das Fähnchen im Winde, in der Luft drehten. Boerne bedankte sich und während er seine Materialien wegpackte, half Frank dabei, Tische und Stühle wieder an ihre ursprünglichen Plätze zu schieben. Anfangs hatte er sich ja ein wenig über den Stuhlkreis gewundert, aber ihm war schnell klar geworden, wie praktisch es war, dass sie sich alle anschauen konnten, ohne sich die Hälse verrenken zu müssen. Ein paar Studenten winkten zum Abschied, als sie den Raum verließen, aber Frank trat nach vorne ans Pult zu Boerne. Dieser sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als würde er auf ein Urteil warten. Frank lächelte.

„Wow!“, gebärdete er dann mit beiden Händen so wie sie es heute gelernt hatten. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Boernes Gesicht aus.

„Das war ziemlich beeindruckend.“, sagte Frank. „Unterrichten ist wirklich so richtig deins, oder?“

Boerne nickte.

„Ja. Schon. Und in diesem Kurs sind alle freiwillig, da ist die Motivation für alle Beteiligten umso größer.“

„Und es ist in Ordnung, dass ich da einfach so mitmache?“, erkundigte Frank sich. Er gehörte ja schließlich nicht der Uni an und hatte keine Ahnung, ob es da nicht irgendwelche Regeln gab, die dagegensprachen. Aber Boerne winkte ab.

„Auf jeden Fall.“, sagte er. „Wie gesagt: das ist ein freiwilliger Zusatzkurs für Studierende aus allen Fachrichtungen, den ich anbiete, weil da immer mal wieder Anfragen kamen. Sofern ich dich also heute nicht vergrault habe: nächste Woche, gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort.“

„Das würde mir gefallen.“ Frank hatte sich eigentlich nie sonderlich für Sprachen begeistern können, aber die letzten zwei Stunden hatten wirklich Spaß gemacht und es war faszinierend, Boerne so ganz in seinem Element zu sehen. Dieser hatte inzwischen alles verstaut und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Nachdem er den Raum abgeschlossen hatte, sah Boerne auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Mist, ich muss los. Ich habe noch einen Termin im Institut. Entschuldige.“

„Kein Problem. Tschüs.“ Aber Frank sah nur noch, wie Boerne davoneilte. So organisiert er war, wenn er vor seinen Studenten stand, so verpeilt konnte er außerhalb des Hörsaals anscheinend sein. Frank schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

 

Am Abend hatte er sich gerade eine Portion Nudeln aufgetan, als es klingelte. Frank war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass es Boerne war, der vor seiner Tür stand.

„Hallo. Ich will gar nicht lange stören.“, begrüßte Boerne ihn. „Ich war nur gerade dabei, die Vokabelliste von heute Nachmittag rauszuschicken und da ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich deine Emailadresse noch gar nicht habe.“

„Ich schreibe sie dir auf.“, sagte Frank und bedeutete Boerne, ihm zu folgen. Auf der Anrichte neben dem Telefon lag ein Notizblock und während Frank schrieb, trat Boerne an der Küche vorbei und zu ihm.

„Gott, riecht das gut.“, kommentierte er.

Frank sah von seinem Zettel zu Boerne auf.

„Ich habe gerade erst gekocht. Du kannst gerne mitessen.“ Dann fiel ihm ein, dass in der gegenüberliegenden Wohnung ja möglicherweise Alberich, Silke, wie auch immer, auf Boerne wartete und er ruderte hastig zurück. „Also natürlich nur, wenn du nichts anderes vor hast. Und möchtest. Und so.“

Boerne sah ihn amüsiert an und Frank musste sich anstrengen, seinen Blick nicht etwas verlegen abzuwenden.

„Ich würde sehr gerne mitessen.“, sagte er schließlich. „Danke für die Einladung.“

„Wenn du mir Gebärdensprache beibringst, ist es ja wohl das mindeste, dass ich im Gegenzug für dich koche.“

„Das klingt nach einem akzeptablen Deal.“

Während des Essens erkundigte Boerne sich dann:

„Und du hast also wirklich vor, den Kurs weiter zu besuchen? Gebärdensprache zu lernen?“

Frank zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich würde es zumindest gerne versuchen. Es wäre ja auch ziemlich dreist und nicht sehr nachbarschaftlich von mir, einfach zu erwarten, dass du dich anpasst. Ein bisschen was sollte ich auch tun.“, fasste er vorsichtig in Worte, was er sich schon am Morgen gedacht hatte.

„Nachbarschaftlich?“, wiederholte Boerne und sah nicht sehr begeistert aus.

„Freundschaftlich?“, schlug Frank stattdessen vor und Boernes Miene hellte sich auf. Frank bemühte sich, seine Freude darüber, dass Boerne sich jetzt so offensichtlich freute, in Grenzen zu halten. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, das er eigentlich vorhin nach dem Unterricht schon hatte fragen wollen.

„Sag mal, gibt es eigentlich auch eine Gebärde für Boerne? Ich nenn dich ja nicht KF.“

Boerne machte eine Bewegung, als würde er eine Frucht aus einem Baum pflücken.

„Weil es so ähnlich klingt wie Birne.“, erklärte er.

„Dann gibt es also auch so etwas wie Wortspiele?“, erkundigte Frank sich interessiert.

„Oh ja. Da habe ich auch schon eine ganze Unterrichtseinheit zu vorbereitet.“, grinste Boerne. „Hast du dir denn schon was für dich überlegt?“

Frank schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee. Ich hab noch so gar keine Idee.“

Boerne sah ein wenig unschlüssig aus. Dann sagte er schließlich:

„Also, wenn ich mich mit Alberich unterhalte, benutzen wir für dich diese Gebärde.“

Er streckte den Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand senkrecht in die Luft und führte die Hand in einer Wellenbewegung von oben nach unten. Gedanklich hing Frank noch an der Tatsache, dass Boerne über ihn gesprochen hatte.

„Ist das nicht ein U?“, fragte er aber dennoch nach.

Boerne nickte.

„In Kombination mit der Bewegung steht die Gebärde allerdings für _blau_.“

„Blau?“

Boerne sah ihn einen Moment lang erwartungsvoll an, als ob er darauf wartete, dass Frank ein Licht aufging. Doch Frank konnte keine Verbindung zwischen sich selbst und blau herstellen.

„Weil deine Augen so blau sind.“, erklärte Boerne schließlich.

Oh. Boerne hatte also nicht nur über ihn geredet, sondern ihm war auch die Farbe seiner Augen aufgefallen und im Gedächtnis geblieben. So wie ihm seinerseits schon vor Wochen Boernes Augen aufgefallen waren. Frank ermahnte sich schnell, dass das ja gar nichts heißen musste, aber die Tatsache, dass Boerne ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal nicht direkt ansah, gab ihm trotzdem zu denken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ungefähr so wie bei Boerne ist mein DGS-Kurs an der Uni immer abgelaufen. Keine Ahnung, ob das so die übliche Vorgehensweise ist, aber bei uns hat’s funktioniert, und dann wird’s wohl auch bei Boerne klappen. Oh, und vielleicht ganz kurz: ich kann zwar ein wenig Gebärdensprache und hab mich mit den Themen Gehörlosigkeit und barrierefreie Kommunikation recht ausführlich beschäftigt, aber ich kann hier natürlich nur aus zweiter Hand schreiben. Und hoffe, das ist alles nicht zu abwegig.


	7. Chapter 7

In den nächsten paar Wochen hatte Frank das Glück, dass er mittwochs, wenn der Gebärdensprachkurs stattfand, entweder erst gegen Abend im Schloßgarten sein musste oder dass das Mittagsgeschäft so ruhig war, dass er gerade rechtzeitig gehen konnte. War ja auch nicht weit rüber zur Uni. Also ging er zur Arbeit und einmal in der Woche in den Unterricht und zwischendurch traf er sich ab und zu mit Boerne, um seinen Teil des Deals einzuhalten und für ihn zu kochen. So war auch endlich mal wieder sein Kühlschrank regelmäßig gut gefüllt. Da sie beide mitunter etwas absurde Arbeitszeiten hatten, wurden manchmal auch ein Frühstück oder ein Mitternachtssnack daraus. Zweimal begegnete Frank in dieser Zeit Frau Haller im Hausflur. Sie grüßten sich immer freundlich, aber Boerne erwähnte sie nicht sonderlich häufig, und so sprach Frank das Thema auch nicht an. Boerne hatte allerdings angefangen, mehr zu gebärden, während er redete, und Frank bemühte sich, sich davon so viel zu merken wie möglich. Und es auch selbst immer mal wieder mit Gebärden zu versuchen. Das konnte ganz schön anstrengend sein, zumal der Satzbau ein wenig anders war als beim normalen Sprechen, und manchmal frustrierte es ihn ganz schön, wenn er mal wieder etwas vergessen hatte, und wenn ihm zwischendurch bewusst wurde, wie viel Geduld und Zeit das Erlernen einer neuen Sprache in Anspruch nahmen, und wie wenig er bisher eigentlich konnte. Da fühlte er sich dann mitunter ganz schön unsicher, weil er so viele Fehler machte. Aber Boernes Freude über seine kleinen Fortschritte und über die, wenn auch kurzen und sehr simplen, Unterhaltungsfetzen, die sie ganz ohne Zuhilfenahme ihrer Stimmen führen konnten, entschädigten das allemal.

Frank lernte, warum Boernes Klingel immer stumm blieb (-sie gab, genau wie sein videofähiges Telefon, ein Licht- statt ein Tonsignal) und warum er manchmal so laute Bässe aus der Wohnung seines Nachbarn hatte schallen hören (-Boerne stand dann barfuß vor seiner Anlage, um die Vibrationen spüren zu können).

Er lernte Boernes Katzen kennen (-einen riesigen getigerten Kater namens Tucholsky und dessen zierlichere Schwester Buddenbrook, die mit Vorliebe oben auf einem von Boernes zahlreichen und überquellenden Bücherregalen thronten und das Geschehen in der Wohnung misstrauisch beäugten).

Er lernte, was Boerne gerne aß (-er war da an sich nicht sehr wählerisch, aber er hatte definitiv eine Schwäche für Franks Quiche und für Süßes) und die wenigen Dinge, die er überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte (-Rosinen – außer im Stollen, da gehörten sie dazu).

Und er lernte, dass Boerne gerne den Fernseher laufen ließ, während er eigentlich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war (-so wie Frank gerne das Radio in der Küche anstellte, wenn er kochte oder ein bisschen Hausarbeit erledigte).

Und es war zu genau so einer Gelegenheit, dass Frank zum ersten Mal so richtig klar wurde, wie viel näher sie sich in den letzten Wochen gekommen waren, wie sehr sie zu Freunden geworden waren. Sie hatten zusammen zu Abend gegessen, ausnahmsweise zu einer passenden Uhrzeit und bei Boerne, weil der den größeren Esstisch hatte, was manchmal einfach praktischer war. Sie hatten zusammen überlegt, was Frank seinem Vater im nächsten Monat zum Geburtstag schenken könnte, und waren dann mit den Resten ihrer Getränke aufs Sofa umgezogen. Sie hatten sich die Tagesschau angesehen (auf Phoenix, weil sie dort gedolmetscht wurde) und dann hatte Boerne so lange durchs Programm gezappt, bis er einen Krimi gefunden hatte, der mit Untertiteln bedient wurde. Frank fand den Film eigentlich recht spannend, doch Boerne wurde es rasch zu langweilig und er holte sich einen Stapel Aufsätze von seinem Schreibtisch, die er zu lesen und korrigieren begann. Als Frank sich nach vorne lehnte, um sein leeres Glas auf dem Tisch abzustellen, und Boerne daraufhin kurz von seiner Arbeit aufsah und ihn anlächelte, wurde Frank mit einem Mal die Häuslichkeit ihrer Situation bewusst. Sie verbrachten nicht nur Zeit miteinander, solange sie gemeinsam etwas zu tun hatten, oder solange sie ein Thema hatten, über das sie sich unterhalten konnten, sondern auch darüber hinaus. Arbeiten und einen Film gucken hätten sie schließlich genauso gut auch allein gekonnt, aber es war ganz selbstverständlich, dass Boerne Frank nicht rausschmiss, und dass Frank eben noch ein wenig blieb. Dass sie sich Gesellschaft leisteten. Frank beschloss, das nicht weiter zu hinterfragen oder zu analysieren, sondern einfach zu genießen.

 

Ein paar Tage später, als Frank im Schloßgarten durch den Terminkalender mit den Reservierungen blätterte, stellte er fest, dass sie am nächsten Mittwoch eine größere Gesellschaft bewirten würden, die sich für dreizehn Uhr angesagt hatte. Wenig begeistert starrte er auf das Buch, als Willy zu ihm trat.

„Stimmt was nicht mit den Reservierungen?“, fragte sie und blickte ihm über die Schulter.

„Nee. Alles gut. Ich wundere mich nur über vierzig Personen mitten in der Woche.“

„Mir ist das schnuppe, wann die kommen. Hauptsache, zu uns.“, sagte Willy und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Frank gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, auch wenn ihm jeder andere Wochentag lieber gewesen wäre. Aber gut, musste er seinen Sprachkurs eben einmal ausfallen lassen. Die Arbeit ging schließlich vor. Rasch kramte er sein Handy hervor und schickte Boerne gleich eine Nachricht, bevor er sonst am Ende noch vergaß abzusagen. Boernes Antwort kam innerhalb weniger Minuten:

_Kein Problem. Soviel ich weiß, kannst du ja ganz gut mit dem Dozenten. Der gibt dir bestimmt eine Privatstunde ;-)_

Frank las den Text gleich noch ein zweites Mal und anscheinend zeigte sich seine Belustigung auch auf seinem Gesicht.

„Was grinst du denn wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, Frank?“, fragte Willy nämlich und versuchte, einen Blick auf sein Handy zu erhaschen.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an.“, protestierte Frank empörter als er eigentlich war und ließ das Telefon in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Aber natürlich hatte Willy noch etwas lesen können.

„Dozenten und Privatstunden?“, kicherte sie. „Will ich wissen, worum es dabei geht?“

„Willst du nicht, Wilhelmine.“, versicherte Frank ihr.

„Ach komm, erzähl schon.“, bat sie und ihr Ton ließ jetzt ehrliches Interesse erkennen.

„Ich mache einen Gebärdensprachkurs. Mittwochs nachmittags. Deswegen habe ich mich neulich mal mit dem Aufräumen so beeilt?“ Willy nickte. Anscheinend erinnerte sie sich daran. „Naja, aber mit der Gesellschaft nächste Woche schaffe ich das definitiv nicht. Also habe ich Boerne gleich abgesagt.“

„Boerne? Ist das nicht dein penetranter Verehrer?“

Frank rollte mit den Augen.

„Mein Nachbar.“

„Das klang in der SMS aber eben ganz anders.“

„Wir verstehen uns eben gut.“, erwiderte Frank und versuchte, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, wonach die Textnachricht denn dann vielleicht geklungen haben mochte.

„Ist ja jetzt auch egal.“, sagte Willy. „Wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf Gebärdensprache?“

Frank erklärte ihr das kurz und rechnete fast damit, dass sie sich jetzt über ihn lustig machen würde, so nach dem Motto, ach wie süß, jetzt macht er einen Kurs, weil er in den Dozenten verknallt ist. Aber sie tat nichts dergleichen, sondern sah ihn nur nachdenklich an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, bevor sie in ihrem Büro verschwand. Erstaunt sah Frank ihr hinterher, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging in seiner Küche.

 

Boernes angekündigte „Privatstunde“ lief dann doch irgendwie etwas anders als Frank sich das vorgestellt hatte. Es war früh am Samstagnachmittag und er war gerade dabei, seine Wäsche zusammenzulegen, als es klingelte und gleichzeitig jemand gegen die Tür hämmerte. Dass Boerne lautstark nach Einlass verlangte, war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber ganz so ungeduldig war er sonst eigentlich nicht.

„Was ist denn los?“, erkundigte Frank sich, kaum dass Boerne in seine Wohnung gestürmt war.

„Ich muss ein bisschen nach draußen. Kommst du mit?“

„Nach draußen? Da raus?“, fragte Frank ungläubig und deutete Richtung Fenster. Es hatte den ganzen Vormittag geregnet und es war immer noch grau, zugezogen und kalt.

„Wo raus denn sonst?“ Boerne verdrehte die Augen. „Also?“

„Ja. Warte. Lass mich kurz was Wärmeres anziehen.“

Boerne nickte ungeduldig und Frank fragte sich, was in den anderen gefahren war. Und warum er so mir nichts dir nichts dazu bereit war, für Boerne alles andere stehen und liegen zu lassen.

Schon wenig später saß er auf dem Beifahrersitz in Boernes Sportwagen. Es war merkwürdig mit Boerne Auto zu fahren. Nicht dass Frank jemand war, der sich ständig unterhalten musste, aber es war ein komisches Gefühl, während der Fahrt so gar nicht wirklich kommunizieren können, weil Boerne sich ja auf den Verkehr konzentrieren musste und ihn nicht anschauen konnte. Und Boerne fuhr definitiv konzentrierter als Frank das von den meisten anderen Autofahrern kannte. Als sie an einer roten Ampel standen, blickte Boerne zu ihm herüber, ganz kurz nur.

„Du kannst ruhig das Radio anmachen, wenn es dir zu ruhig ist.“, sagte er.

Frank nickte, ließ das Radio aber aus. Stattdessen beobachtete er Boerne aus dem Augenwinkel und versuchte zu erahnen, wo sie eigentlich hinfuhren. Als Boerne den Wagen schließlich auf den Parkplatz des Allwetterzoos lenkte, glaubte er zunächst, dass er sich verfahren haben musste, nur kurz wenden wollte, aber Boerne stellte das Auto ab und stieg aus. Was blieb Frank anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen? Boerne stapfte voran Richtung Eingang und Frank beeilte sich ihn einzuholen. Er legte Boerne die Hand auf die Schulter und zwang ihn damit, ihn anzusehen. Franks Gesicht musste ein einziges Fragezeichen sein, denn noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, zuckte Boerne mit den Schultern und sagte:

„Ich bin immer schon gerne hierhergekommen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Menschen sind Tiere ziemlich unvoreingenommen.“

Mehr schien Boerne für den Moment nicht sagen zu wollen, also nickte Frank nur und lief schweigend neben ihm her. Ärger stieg in ihm auf, denn es war ja wohl offensichtlich, dass irgendjemand Boerne blöd gekommen war, und dieser Person würde Frank gerne mal so richtig die Meinung sagen. Gleichzeitig berührte es ihn irgendwie, dass Boerne sich ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht hatte, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, obwohl er gerade anscheinend nicht sonderlich gut auf die Spezies Mensch zu sprechen war.

Beinahe eine Stunde schlenderten sie von Gehege zu Gehege und Frank merkte, wie Boerne sich immer mehr abregte und entspannte. Dass Boerne Tiere mochte, wusste er ja. Mit seinen Katzen hatte er schließlich schon Bekanntschaft geschlossen, auch wenn sie ihn meistens einfach ignorierten, und Boerne hatte erwähnt, dass er im Sommer manchmal reiten ging. Aber Frank war nicht klar gewesen, dass da möglicherweise noch mehr hinter steckte als bloße Tierliebe.

Frank sah gerade einer Schildkröte dabei zu wie sie träge ein Salatblatt verspeiste, als Boerne ihn von der Seite her anstieß.

„Schau mal, das ist die Gebärde für Schildkröte.“, sagte er, legte beide Hände flach aufeinander und ruderte links und rechts mit den Daumen.

„Ernsthaft?“, grinste Frank und Boerne stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein. Endlich.

Als sie später eine Pause machten und sich mit duftendem Kaffee aufwärmten, sagte Boerne:

„Danke, dass du meine schlechte Laune ertragen hast.“

„Da nicht für.“, winkte Frank ab. „Was war denn eigentlich los?“

„Ach, eigentlich nichts Besonderes.“, antwortete Boerne ausweichend, aber Frank hob seine Augenbrauen und das schien als Aufforderung zum Weiterreden zu reichen.

„Ich habe vorhin einen Antrag fürs Institut ausgefüllt. Wir haben jedes Jahr genug Budget für eine kleine Tagung und seit Jahren versuche ich schon durchzukriegen, dass wir uns mal der barrierefreien Kommunikation widmen.“ Boerne redete laut und schnell und gebärdete immer mal wieder hastig dazu.

„Aber?“

„Aber ich stehe da ziemlich auf verlorenem Posten, wie einige meiner Kollegen, allen voran dieser Idiot Götz, nicht müde werden mir zu versichern. Es gibt immer ein Thema, das gerade relevanter ist, weniger Aufwand erfordert, oder dem Renommee des Instituts zuträglicher ist. Und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich mir die Mühe mit dem Antrag eigentlich gar nicht machen muss, weil diesmal die Interkulturelle Germanistik den Zuschlag bekommen wird.“

„Dann würde ich mich an deiner Stelle wohl auch ärgern.“, versicherte Frank ihm und Boerne seufzte.

„Im Großen und Ganzen kann ich mich ja nicht beschweren. Das ist schließlich auch ein wichtiges und interessantes Thema und ansonsten kommt mir das Institut ja auch wirklich entgegen. Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass jemand wie ich forschen und lehren kann, und dass sie Alberich als Dolmetscherin eingestellt haben, hilft nicht nur mir, sondern ermöglicht es der Uni auch, eine gewisse Anzahl gehörloser Studierender zuzulassen. Das sind eigentlich alles schöne Erfolge.“

„Aber es ist doch trotzdem okay, noch mehr zu wollen.“, sagte Frank. Er war sich der Ironie seiner Aussage durchaus bewusst. Da saß er hier und versicherte Boerne, dass dieser jedes Recht hatte, mehr zu wollen, und sich selbst ermahnte er immer wieder, die Anziehung, die von Boerne ausging, nicht zu nah an sich rankommen zu lassen, eben nicht mehr zu wollen als seine Freundschaft. Aber jetzt ging es ja nicht um ihn, sondern um Boerne. Und der war ehrgeizig, wollte sich beweisen, am liebsten besser sein als alle anderen. Frank konnte das nachvollziehen. Er war sich nur nicht ganz sicher, ob Boerne seine Mitmenschen von sich überzeugen wollte, oder nicht vielleicht viel mehr sich selbst.

„Vielleicht im nächsten Jahr.“, sagte Boerne da aber und Frank verstand, dass das Thema damit fürs erste beendet war.

Also ließ er sich bereitwillig von Boerne auch noch ins Tropenhaus ziehen und weitere Gebärden für die verschiedenen Tiere zeigen und als sie schon wieder auf dem Parkplatz waren und es plötzlich wieder anfing zu regnen, rannten sie die letzten paar Meter zum Auto lachend nebeneinander her.

Vor ihrem Haus war kein Parkplatz mehr frei und Boerne musste den Wagen in der Straße um die Ecke abstellen. Frank hatte sich schon wenig begeistert darauf eingestellt, patschnass zu werden, ehe er zu Hause ankam. Doch Boerne holte rasch einen Regenschirm aus dem Kofferraum. Er drängte sich dicht neben Frank, damit sie beide darunter passten, und Seite an Seite eilten sie nach Hause. Wenn es nach Frank gegangen wäre, hätte der Heimweg ruhig noch ein bisschen weiter sein können.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Zum Geburtstag schenkte Frank seinem Vater eine neue Angel inklusive Zubehör und Ködern. Boerne hatte ihm beim Aussuchen geholfen, obwohl er überhaupt keine Ahnung vom Angeln hatte und es auch nicht für einen ernstzunehmenden Sport hielt. Frank wusste nicht einmal, wie es überhaupt gekommen war, dass Boerne mit ihm in den Laden gefahren war. Er war einfach auf einmal da gewesen, hatte unqualifizierte Kommentare abgegeben und seine helle Freude daran gehabt, Frank die buntesten Köder aufzuschwatzen. Das waren zwei witzige Stunden gewesen.

Herberts Geburtstag feierten sie im Schloßgarten. Verwandte hatte Franks Vater keine mehr, die er hätte einladen wollen, aber es waren viele seiner Freunde da und ein paar Leute aus Charlottes Familie. Sie waren eine lustige Runde und Frank ließ Willy wissen, dass es ihm große Freude bereitete, dass sie sie persönlich bediente. Er grinste breit, als sie ihn daraufhin mit einem bösen Blick bedachte.

„Ausgerechnet deine Chefin solltest du aber nicht gegen dich aufbringen, Frankie.“ Sein Vater setzte sich neben ihn. Er hatte ihren kleinen Austausch wohl mitbekommen.

„Ach was, Vaddern.“, sagte Frank. „Wilhelmine kann das verkraften.“

Sie musterte ihn einen Moment mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Weißt du, Frank, dein Vater ist ein sehr weiser Mann. Denk nur an die Überstunden, die ich dir aufhalsen könnte.“, sagte sie dann unschuldig lächelnd.

„Muss ich mit denen gleich anfangen oder bringst du mir noch ein Pils?“

Lachend nahm sie sein leeres Glas entgegen und weitere Bestellungen auf.

„Schön, dass du dich so gut mit deinen Kollegen verstehst.“, sagte sein Vater, als Willy ihren Tisch verlassen hatte.

Frank nickte zustimmend.

„Erzähl mal, was gibt’s sonst Neues? Du hast dich schon länger nicht mehr blicken lassen.“

Sein Vater hatte Recht. Frank hatte wirklich in letzter Zeit die paar Stunden, in denen er ansonsten mal bei ihm und Charlotte vorbeigeschaut hätte, tatsächlich eher mit Boerne verbracht. Der Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens machte sich breit.

„Ich hatte viel zu tun.“, sagte er. „Und ich mache einen…“ Aber er wurde unterbrochen, denn ein Kumpel seines Vaters klopfte diesem auf die Schulter.

„Herbert, nun pack doch endlich mal deine Geschenke aus.“

Sein Vater sah ihn entschuldigend an, aber Frank winkte ab.

„Ich komm die Tage mal vorbei. Dann machen wir zusammen deinen Garten winterfest und können was schnacken.“

Als Herbert die Angel ausgepackt hatte, drohte er, Frank mit zum Eisfischen zu schleppen, sollte es im kommenden Winter ordentlich frieren, und Frank hoffte inständig, dass die nächsten Monate einfach besonders mild werden würden.

 

Es war spät am Abend und sie alle reichlich angeschickert, als Frank zuerst seinen Vater und Charlotte in ein Taxi setzte und dann ebenfalls eins nahm, um nach Hause zu fahren. Er war gerade dabei, seine Manteltaschen nach seinem Schlüssel abzusuchen, als die Haustür von innen geöffnet wurde. Er kannte den Mann nicht, der die Tür nun aufhielt, um ihn eintreten zu lassen. Frank nickte ihm dankend zu und kaum hatte er den Flur betreten, vernahm er eine Stimme, die er dagegen sehr wohl schon gehört hatte.

„Ach, guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“

„Frau Haller. Guten Abend.“, begrüßte Frank sie überrascht und insgeheim beglückwünschte er sich, dass ihm das so glatt über die Lippen gekommen war, obwohl sein Hirn schon nicht mehr auf Hochtouren lief.

„Lange nicht gesehen. Geht’s Ihnen gut?“, fing sie zu Franks Erstaunen ein Gespräch an.

„Danke. Ich komme gerade von einer Geburtstagsfeier. Und selbst?“

„Wie schön. Ich kann ebenfalls nicht klagen. Wir waren bei KF. Ach entschuldigen Sie, ich habe Sie noch gar nicht vorgestellt.“ Sie wandte sich zu ihrem Begleiter. „Martin, das ist Frank Thiel, ein Freund von KF.“

„So viel hab ich mir schon zusammenreimen können.“, murmelte er, ehe Alberich sich wieder an Frank wandte.

„Und das ist mein Mann Martin.“, sagte sie.

„Ihr Mann?“, wiederholte Frank verblüfft. Aber er fasste sich rasch wieder, als Martin ihm eine Hand entgegenstreckte und Frank sie schüttelte.

„Freut mich.“

„Hallo.“, sagte Frank lahm.

„Wir sollten dann wirklich langsam los. Kommst du, Schatz?“

„Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Thiel.“

„Tschüs.“

Frank stand noch einen Moment unschlüssig im Flur und starrte den beiden hinterher. Dann stieg er langsam die Stufen hinauf und auf dem Absatz vor ihren Wohnungen zögerte er nur einen winzigen Augenblick, ehe er sich dazu entschied, bei Boerne zu klingeln. Er wusste genau, dass er sich das nur traute, weil er ein wenig angetrunken war, und gleichzeitig wünschte er sich, nüchtern zu sein, damit er Boerne gleich nicht irgendetwas völlig Unüberlegtes ungefiltert an den Kopf werfen würde.

Boerne öffnete und war schon dabei zu gebärden, ob Alberich etwas vergessen hatte, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass seine Besucher nicht noch einmal zurückgekommen waren.

„Frank?“

„Kann ich kurz reinkommen?“

„Sicher. Hat deinem Vater die Angel gefallen?“

Frank ging an Boerne vorbei in dessen Wohnung und drehte sich zu ihm um, um die Frage zu beantworten.

„Er hat sich gefreut. Vor allem über die Köder.“

Boerne grinste zufrieden.

„Willst du was trinken? Es ist noch ein Rest Wein übrig.“

„Ein Glas Wasser vielleicht.“, bat Frank und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er fühlte sich schon vernebelt genug im Kopf. Da brauchte er wirklich nicht noch mehr Alkohol. Boerne sah ihn zwar verdutzt an, brachte aber aus der Küche ein Wasser für Frank und ein Glas Rotwein für sich selbst mit, ehe er sich ebenfalls auf die Couch setzte. Frank wandte sich ihm zu und fiel dann mehr oder weniger mit der Tür ins Haus.

„Alberich ist verheiratet.“, stellte er fest.

„Ja. Ich weiß.“ Natürlich wusste Boerne das. Das war wohl kein sehr cleverer Einstieg in dieses Gespräch gewesen, denn Boerne musterte ihn irritiert. „Worauf willst du hinaus?“

„Da bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher.“, gab Frank zu. „Ich war einfach überrascht, weil du das nie erwähnt hast.“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das hat sich nie ergeben. Und mir war nicht klar, dass das eine Information ist, die dich interessiert hätte.“

„Ich dachte, _du_ wärst mit ihr zusammen.“

„Ich? Wie kommst du denn darauf?“ Boerne schien diese Idee für völlig abwegig zu halten.

„Naja, ihr wirkt halt schon vertraut miteinander. Und sie hat dich öfter hier besucht.“

Boerne sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ungläubig an und auf einmal kam Frank sich ziemlich blöd vor. Je länger er über seine Worte nachdachte, desto weniger kamen sie ihm nach Hinweisen vor, die auf eine Beziehung schließen ließen.

„Das ist alles?“, fragte Boerne dann auch. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich das jetzt lustig finden soll oder kränkend. Meinst du nicht, ich hätte das irgendwann mal erwähnt? Und mehr Abende mit Alberich als mit dir verbracht?“

Frank sah verlegen zu Boden und nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie Tucholsky sich in dem Sessel, in dem er bis eben zusammengerollt gelegen hatte, aufsetzte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Tonfall ihn aufgeschreckt. Und irgendwie hatte Frank sich diese Unterhaltung auch ganz anders vorgestellt. Er hätte doch einfach nach Hause gehen sollen. Und so wie Boerne klang, würde er ihm da wohl glatt zustimmen.

„Ich muss dich jedenfalls enttäuschen. Alberich ist vergeben. Nur eben nicht an mich.“

Alarmiert schaute er jetzt doch wieder Boerne an. Der verstand da gerade etwas ganz falsch.

„Was?“, rief Frank. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich an Frau Haller interessiert bin.“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich hiervon halten soll.“, sagte er und wedelte mit beiden Händen zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Frank war noch dabei, seine Gedanken zu sortieren und sich seine nächsten Sätze zurechtzubasteln, als Boerne plötzlich trocken auflachte. Frank sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Alberich und ich.“, kicherte Boerne. „Das muss ich ihr unbedingt erzählen. Die wird sich scheckig lachen.“

„So abwegig, ja?“, fragte Frank und wünschte sich weit weg. Seine Wangen brannten und das lag längst nicht mehr nur am Alkohol.

Boerne hörte auf zu lachen und sah ihn lange abwägend an, bevor er antwortete.

„Allerdings. Ich stehe überhaupt nicht auf Frauen.“

Endlich mal eine Neuigkeit, die ihn weiter bringen würde, dachte Frank, aber was aus seinem Mund kam, war:

„Das hast du mir auch nicht erzählt.“

Erneut Boernes hochgezogene Augenbrauen, eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn und diesmal eindeutig Ärger in seiner Stimme.

„Entschuldige bitte vielmals, dass ich dir nicht gleich jedes noch so kleine Detail über mich und meine Freunde anvertraut habe. Die meisten Leute haben genug mit meiner Gehörlosigkeit zu tun, wenn sie mich kennenlernen. Da muss ich ihnen nicht gleich auch noch meine sexuelle Orientierung auf die Nase binden. Ob du’s nämlich glaubst oder nicht, aber in dem Bereich sind die Leute oft auch nicht gerade vorurteilsfrei.“

Boerne hatte die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und sah ihn jetzt herausfordernd an. Das war ja mal alles so richtig schön nach hinten losgegangen. Frank seufzte und entschied, dass er jetzt lange genug um den heißen Brei herumgeredet hatte. Boerne war offensichtlich sauer und vielleicht sogar verletzt und er würde jetzt mit offenen Karten spielen.

„Das muss ich nicht glauben, Boerne. Das weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung.“, sagte er.

Boernes Gesicht wurde ein wenig weicher, fragender. Also fuhr Frank fort:

„Und deshalb werfe ich mich einer Person, der ich ein paar Mal im Hausflur begegne und die mir gefällt, auch nicht gleich an den Hals.“

Frank hatte es für dieses Gespräch gar nicht erst mit Gebärden versucht und die richtigen Worte zu finden war auch nicht einfach. Aber das musste jetzt eben irgendwie gehen. Immerhin sah Boerne ihn weiterhin aufmerksam an und löste jetzt eine seiner Hände aus der Verschränkung vor seiner Brust. Er deutete auf sich selbst, als wolle er fragen, ob Frank wirklich von ihm sprechen konnte. Frank hätte lieber gehandelt als zu reden. Taten waren ihm schon immer leichter gefallen als Worte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Taten ihm jetzt erst einmal nicht helfen würden.

„Natürlich meine ich dich.“, bestätigte er deshalb. „Du bist mir schon aufgefallen, bevor wir uns kennengelernt haben. Bevor du dich so reingegraben hast in mein Leben.“ Er lächelte, um Boerne zu zeigen, dass er das nicht negativ meinte. „Und jetzt sind wir Freunde und du gefällst mir nicht weniger. Im Gegenteil.“

So. Jetzt war es raus.

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein.“, sagte Boerne und ausnahmsweise war seine Stimme einmal sehr leise. Es brach Frank fast das Herz, wie überzeugt Boerne von dieser Aussage zu sein schien. Er hätte ihn jetzt wirklich gerne berührt, irgendwie eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen hergestellt, doch kaum dass Frank seine Hand ausgestreckte, lehnte Boerne sich ein wenig weiter von ihm weg. Und so zog Frank seine Hand zurück und verschränkte jetzt seinerseits die Arme vor dem Körper. Um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten. Und vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig, um sich zu schützen. Vor Boernes Ablehnung.

„Du musst nur sagen, dass es dir kein bisschen genauso geht.“, sagte Frank. „Dann erwähne ich das Thema nie wieder.“

Wieder lachte Boerne trocken auf, so ganz ohne Humor, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sei nicht albern. Natürlich gefällst du mir. Und ich hatte befürchtet, du hättest das schon längst bemerkt.“

Klar hatte es Momente gegeben, in denen Frank versucht gewesen war, einen solchen Gedanken zuzulassen. Aber er hatte eben nicht gewusst, ob er sich nicht vielleicht doch nur einbildete, in Boernes Blick oder seinem Verhalten irgendwas zu sehen, weil er das so gerne wollte. Und dann hatte er sich eben keine falschen Hoffnungen machen wollen. Freunde sein war schließlich auch schön. Aber es klang ja jetzt schon irgendwie so, als hätte Boerne auch nichts dagegen, mal zu sehen, ob sie nicht noch mehr sein konnten.

„Wieso denn befürchtet?“, fragte er also.

„Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie du darauf reagieren würdest.“

„Aber jetzt weißt du’s.“ Als Frank diesmal die Hand nach Boerne ausstreckte, zuckte dieser nicht weg. Also schob Frank seine Hand halb über Boernes, die auf dem Sofa zwischen ihnen lag.

Boerne starrte einen langen Augenblick darauf, bevor er aufstand, sich Franks Berührung doch wieder entzog. Unschlüssig machte er einige Schritte, tätschelte im Vorbeigehen den Kopf des Katers und blieb dann vor dem Bücherregal stehen. Nahm ein Buch, das quer oben auf den anderen lag, und schob es in eine Lücke. Er wirkte ganz verloren, fand Frank. Er zögerte nur kurz, stand dann auch auf, trat zu Boerne und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er spürte, wie Boerne sich anspannte, dann aber doch dem sanften Druck seiner Hand folgte und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Komm her.“, murmelte Frank und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Boerne das überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hatte, aber das war jetzt auch egal. Er zog Boerne einfach an sich und in eine Umarmung. Weil er kleiner war, konnte Frank sein Gesicht bequem in Boernes Halsbeuge vergraben. Boerne roch gut. Eine ganze Weile standen sie einfach so da und hielten sich fest. Franks Hände fingen schließlich wie von selbst an, Kreise auf Boernes Rücken zu beschreiben. Er trug kein Jackett mehr und durch den dünnen Stoff des Oberhemdes konnte Frank deutlich die Wärme spüren, die von Boernes Haut ausging. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken drückte Frank seine Lippen gegen Boernes seitlichen Hals. Das war mehr als eine zufällige Berührung, noch nicht ganz ein Kuss, und für Boerne offensichtlich Anlass genug, sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien, um Frank ansehen zu können. Zufrieden stellte Frank fest, dass Boerne seine Hände auf seinen Hüften hatte liegen lassen, den Körperkontakt nicht ganz unterbrochen hatte. Boernes Blick war aber immer noch ungläubig und er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er schließlich sprach.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass sich jemand einfach so wirklich für mich interessiert. Also jemand, der so rein gar nichts mit der Gehörlosengemeinschaft zu tun hat oder mit der Uni. Den ich einfach so kennengelernt habe. Der einfach so bereit scheint, sich auf mich einzulassen.“

Frank begriff, dass Boerne schlichtweg nicht damit gerechnet hatte, so genommen zu werden wie er war. Und genau so ganz arg gemocht zu werden. Ob er die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet hatte, dass es Frank zu viel werden würde mit ihm? Ob er befürchtet hatte, dass Frank nur aus Mitleid Zeit mit ihm verbrachte oder ihn gar als so eine Art Projekt betrachtete? Und ob Frank es irgendwie schaffen würde, Boerne solche und ähnliche Zweifel zu nehmen?

Jetzt allerdings, entschied Frank, war nicht die Zeit dafür, das mit Worten zu versuchen. Jetzt war es Zeit für erste Taten. Also drückte er Boerne einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel, genau auf die Stelle, an der weiche Lippen auf Bart trafen, und zog Boerne wieder an sich, fest in seine Arme, und er spürte, wie Boerne sich wohlig seufzend an ihn schmiegte.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Als Frank ein paar Tage später endlich seinem Vater den versprochenen Besuch abstattete und sie den ersten regenfreien Nachmittag seit fast einer Woche nutzten, um im Garten zu werkeln, merkte Herbert natürlich sofort, dass sein Sohn ausgesprochen gut gelaunt war.

„Hast du ne Gehaltserhöhung bekommen oder warum bist du so fröhlich, Junge?“

„Brauch ich denn unbedingt nen Grund dafür?“, erkundigte Frank sich, während er ein paar besonders kälteempfindliche Büsche vorsichtig in Vlies einwickelte.

„Du bist die Grummeligkeit in Person. Einfach nur so gut gelaunt gibt’s bei dir nicht.“

„Pff“, machte Frank daraufhin nur, begann dann aber trotzdem von seinem Sprachkurs zu erzählen. Sein Vater fand das zwar ein wenig merkwürdig,

„Aber wenigstens kommst du so mal mehr unter Leute.“, freute er sich.

Leute, dachte Frank sich grinsend. Boerne reichte ihm ja eigentlich schon. Aber für den hatte er in diesen Tagen irgendwie viel weniger Zeit als ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Der Schloßgarten hielt Frank ganz schön auf Trab und am Mittwoch kam er ein paar Minuten zu spät zum Gebärdensprachkurs. Dass ihm ganz warm wurde, als er sich einen Stuhl heranzog, lag weniger daran, dass es ihm peinlich war, sich verspätet zu haben, als vielmehr an dem unterdrückten Grinsen, das Boerne hinter einem tadelnden Blick zu verstecken versuchte.

Sie hatten seit dem Abend nach Vadderns Geburtstagsfeier nicht mehr wirklich Gelegenheit gehabt miteinander zu sprechen, aber als sie später gemeinsam den Seminarraum verließen, ließ Boerne seine Hand über Franks Rücken gleiten und drückte kurz seine Hand, bevor er ihn anlächelte und dann davon eilte, weil bei ihm im Institut mal wieder irgendwas anstand.

 

Am Wochenende hatte Frank dann frei und er hätte es am liebsten mit Boerne verbracht. Aber der gab ein Blockseminar in der Uni, das den ganzen Freitag und Samstag dauern sollte. Frank hatte Boerne ziemlich ungläubig angeguckt, als er ihm das erzählt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er wohl doch ein falsches Bild vom Studentenleben. Uni am Wochenende war in seiner Vorstellung jedenfalls nie vorgekommen. Also fuhr Frank eben doch wie geplant nach Hamburg. Das hatte er schließlich beim letzten Mal, als er das vorgehabt hatte, schon absagen müssen.

So sehr wie sonst freute er sich zwar nicht darauf, aber als er dann, kaum dass sein Zug in den Hamburger Hauptbahnhof eingefahren war, eine SMS von Boerne bekam, der ihn fragte, ob er denn auch gut angekommen sei, und der ihm viel Spaß wünschte, hob sich seine Stimmung dann doch wieder. Und er konnte sich nicht nur auf ein Wochenende in seiner alten Heimat freuen, sondern diesmal auch so richtig auf das Nachhausekommen.

Die Stunden im Stadion waren dann natürlich super. Pauli spielte zwar nur unentschieden, aber immerhin war der Weg dahin spannend gewesen und bei dem Gegner konnte sich das Ergebnis durchaus sehen lassen. Am Abend gingen er und seine Kumpels dann noch in ihre Stammkneipe – so ein Fast-Sieg musste schließlich gebührend gefeiert werden – und am nächsten Tag wollte Frank dann endlich mit seiner alten Kollegin dieses Restaurant ausprobieren, von dem sie ihm ja schon vor Wochen erzählt hatte.

Frank wartete an den Landungsbrücken auf Susanne. Sie würde dort mit einer der nächsten Bahnen ankommen und dann würden sie gemeinsam Richtung Speicherstadt schlendern. Ein bisschen Zeit hatte er wohl noch, also schaute er einfach ein wenig aufs Wasser, betrachtete die an- und ablegenden Fähren und die vielen Touristen. Dabei fiel ihm eine kleine Gruppe Leute auf. Es waren drei junge Frauen, vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, die über eine Straßenkarte gebeugt dastanden, die eine von ihnen hielt, und – ja, tatsächlich – eifrig gebärdeten. Frank beobachtete sie interessiert. Sie schienen offenbar etwas zu suchen und nicht fündig zu werden. Mit einem Mal wurde Frank ziemlich nervös, aber dann fasste er sich ein Herz und ging auf sie zu. Rasch hatte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und gab ihnen etwas unbeholfen zu verstehen, dass er ein klein wenig Gebärdensprache konnte und Hamburg ganz gut kannte. Ob er ihnen vielleicht helfen könnte? Sie waren ganz schön verdutzt, aber das schlug schnell in Erleichterung um. Sie suchten den Kampnagel, was Frank erst beim zweiten Buchstabieren verstand – das war ihm dann doch ein wenig peinlich. Aber immerhin kannte er das ehemalige Fabrikgelände und konnte es den dreien nicht nur auf der Karte zeigen, sondern ihnen sogar sagen, welche U-Bahn sie am besten nahmen. Die jungen Frauen waren sichtlich begeistert, dass sie es rechtzeitig zu ihrer Veranstaltung schaffen würden, und bedankten sich sehr herzlich bei ihm. Frank winkte ihnen zum Abschied. Das hatte sich gerade richtig gut angefühlt und er sah ihnen noch immer hinterher, als Susanne zu ihm trat.

„Hast du jetzt von Koch auf Stadtführer umgeschult, oder was?“

 

Als Frank am Sonntagabend wieder zu Hause ankam, war es schon nach neun. Trotzdem stellte er in seiner Wohnung nur schnell seine Tasche und ab und gönnte sich eine heiße Dusche. Das war wieder typisch Bahn gewesen: im Sommer zerfloss man in den Zügen förmlich, aber kaum wurde es draußen kälter, fror man sich in jedem Abteil den Hintern ab. Als Frank der Meinung war, das heiße Wasser hätte besagten Hintern und auch alle anderen Körperteile wieder ausreichend aufgewärmt, machte er sich rasch auf den Weg rüber zu Boerne. Irgendwie hatte er doch ganz schön Sehnsucht gehabt nach dem anderen. Einen Moment standen sie sich dann aber trotzdem unschlüssig gegenüber, nachdem Boerne geöffnet hatte, und wussten nicht so recht, was sie sagen oder tun sollten. Also hielt Frank die Papiertüte hoch, die er dabei hatte.

„Hab dir ein paar Franzbrötchen mitgebracht.“, erklärte er und Boerne zog ihn in die Wohnung und kurz an sich. Dann machte er ihnen erst einmal Espresso zu dem Gebäck, während Frank versuchte, die Katzen zu begrüßen. Die zeigten sich davon allerdings reichlich unbeeindruckt. Tucholsky verzog sich auf sein Kissen auf der Fensterbank und schenkte seinem eigenen Spiegelbild im Fenster mehr Beachtung als ihm, und Buddenbrook schmiss sich vor ihm auf den Teppich, sodass er über sie steigen musste, wenn er aufs Sofa wollte. Was dann natürlich gleich mal mit einem Fauchen kommentiert wurde. Den beiden schien das noch nicht so zu passen, dass Frank ihren Dosenöffner mehr und mehr in Beschlag nahm. Eben dieser setzte sich jetzt zu ihm.

„Die gewöhnen sich schon noch an dich. Hab ich ja auch.“, sagte er verschmitzt grinsend und Frank schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Während sie aßen, berichtete Frank von dem Fußballspiel und wunderte sich, warum Boerne sich ausgerechnet für diese Sportart so wenig begeistern konnte. Als er seine Begegnung mit den gehörlosen Frauen schilderte, war Boerne dafür aber umso enthusiastischer, was Frank ziemlich freute.

Und dann waren Gespräche und Franzbrötchen und Kaffee auf einmal doch ziemlich schnell vergessen. Denn nachdem Boerne seine leere Tasse abgestellt hatte, fing Frank seine Hände ein. Boernes Hände, mit denen er so viel sagte, die seine eigentliche Stimme waren, die so schön waren und die sich so warm und angenehm anfühlten, als Frank jetzt sanft mit seinen Fingern darüber strich, erst über die Handrücken, die Knöchel, dann jeden einzelnen Finger entlang, er drehte Boernes Hände in seinen um, erfühlte mit den Fingerspitzen die Linien in Boernes Handflächen. Boerne beobachtete ihn dabei, löste seine rechte Hand schließlich und legte sie an Franks Wange. Unwillkürlich neigte Frank seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um Boernes Berührung entgegen zu kommen. Als Boerne sich schließlich näher lehnte, wusste Frank, was als nächstes kam, und doch war es überraschend. Denn Boerne legte seine Lippen nur kurz auf Franks, kaum mehr als eine flüchtige Berührung, ehe er ihn einfach weiter ansah. Franks Blick wanderte von Boernes Augen an seinem Gesicht hinab zu seinem Mund. Boerne leckte sich einmal über die Lippen und Frank fand, dass er jetzt wirklich lange genug geduldig gewesen war. Er nahm Boerne die Brille ab (ein ungewohnter Anblick, aber nicht weniger sehenswert) und als er Boerne küsste, zögerte dieser keine Sekunde, die Lippen für ihn zu öffnen.

Sex mit Boerne war ungewöhnlich. Es war fast schon widersprüchlich, wie hin- und hergerissen er war zwischen laut und leise, und es wunderte Frank überhaupt nicht, dass Boerne nicht nur fühlte und schmeckte, sondern eben vor allem auch schaute. Er kannte das ja schon, dass Boerne ihn ganz genau ansah, aber jetzt war das noch mehr, noch intensiver. Ihre Hände und Lippen waren beschäftigt, also kommunizierten sie hauptsächlich über Blicke und später hatte Frank das Gefühl, dass er, wenn er auf die Idee kommen würde, Boernes Augen malen zu wollen, gar nicht würde hinsehen müssen. Er kannte jedes Fältchen, jede Wimper, jede Schattierung der leuchtenden Grün- und Brauntöne, wusste, wie sehr sich Boernes Pupillen weiteten und dass er seine Augen dann doch schließen musste, wenn er kam. Frank konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals einer Person so nah gefühlt zu haben wie Boerne in diesem Moment. Und als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und Boerne noch immer in seinen Armen lag und dessen Augen und sein Lächeln das erste waren, was Frank sah, ertappte er sich dabei, sich zu wünschen, niemals mehr nach jemanden suchen zu müssen, dem er so nah sein konnte. Boernes Kuss, der ihn von solchen Gedanken ablenkte, kam ihm da gerade recht.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonderlich viel änderte sich eigentlich gar nicht. Abgesehen von den vielen gemeinsamen Stunden am Tage verbrachten sie jetzt eben auch die Nächte immer öfter zusammen, mal bei ihm, mal bei Boerne. Aber für Frank fühlte sich trotzdem alles ganz anders an. Das fiel ihm so richtig auf, als er und Boerne eine kleine Runde über den Weihnachtsmarkt gedreht hatten und sie es sich danach ordentlich durchgefroren mit einer Kanne Tee auf Boernes Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatten. Denn zum ersten Mal ignorierten Boernes Katzen ihn nicht. Stattdessen sprang Tucholsky zu ihnen aufs Sofa und kletterte über Boernes Schoß direkt auf Franks, wo er sich zweimal um sich selbst drehte und sich dann zusammenrollte. Frank nahm seinen Kopf von Boernes Schulter und blickte ihn überrascht an. Boerne grinste nur breit.

 

„Du Frank?“, setzte Boerne wenig später an und hob die Hände, fing jedoch nicht richtig an zu gebärden, sondern ließ sie wieder sinken. Das machte er zwei Mal. Anscheinend wollte er ihm irgendetwas sagen oder etwas fragen, ohne so recht zu wissen, wie. Frank konnte nichts gegen das mulmige Gefühl machen, das sich in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete, als er überlegte, um was es wohl gehen mochte.

„Was denn?“, hakte er nach und bemühte sich, einfach nur interessiert auszusehen. Boerne antwortete zunächst etwas zögerlich, wurde dann aber immer schneller, sodass Frank sich ziemlich auf seine Hände konzentrieren musste.

„Du möchtest, dass ich mit dir zu eurer Weihnachtsfeier komme?“, vergewisserte er sich anschließend. Boerne hatte ausschließlich gebärdet, nicht gesprochen. Frank wusste, dass Boerne das automatisch machte, wenn ihm ein Thema irgendwie wichtig war oder wenn er besonders begeistert oder aufgeregt war. Frank fand das liebenswert, aber meistens bedeutete es auch, dass Boerne einiges für ihn wiederholen musste, weil Frank längst noch nicht so weit war, dass er da mithalten konnte.

„Ja, am Freitag.“, sagte Boerne deshalb. „Es gibt zuerst einen größeren Empfang in der Uni und dann geht unser Institut irgendwohin zum Essen. Ich weiß gerade gar nicht, wohin. Irgendwo habe ich hier aber die Einladung rumfliegen…“ Boerne brach ab und sah sich suchend um.

„Ich glaube, ihr kommt mal wieder zu uns.“, sagte Frank, der Willys zufriedenes _Die Germanisten schon wieder_ noch deutlich im Ohr hatte. „Wer auch immer bei euch die Feiern organisiert, scheint ein Faible für den Schloßgarten zu haben.“

„Das kann ich durchaus nachvollziehen.“, meinte Boerne. „Auch wenn sich das bei mir weniger auf die ganze Lokalität als vielmehr auf einen einzelnen Koch konzentriert.“

Frank grinste ein wenig verlegen und Boerne sah ihn noch immer erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich würde gerne, aber ich muss arbeiten.“ Wenn Frank ganz ehrlich war, fand er es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm, dass er nicht gleich Boernes gesamtes Kollegium samt Anhang kennenlernen musste, vor allem weil das ja doch noch sehr frisch war mit ihnen. Aber das behielt er vorsichtshalber mal für sich.

„Schade.“

„Immerhin kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass das Essen gut wird.“

„Na, ich weiß ja nicht.“ Boerne rieb grübelnd über seinen Bart. „Vielleicht sollte ich besser deinen Kollegen bestechen, damit er mit dir tauscht.“

„Pff“, machte Frank und setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf. Das hatte genau den Effekt, den er sich davon erhofft hatte, denn Boerne zog ihn an sich und verwickelte ihn in einen längeren Kuss.

 

Am Freitag hatte Frank dann gut zu tun in der Küche. Die Gänsekeulen brieten sich schließlich nicht von selbst. Aber er war bestens gelaunt, denn wann immer die Tür zur Küche aufschwang, drangen die Geräusche eines vollen Restaurants und zufriedener Gäste hinein, und es war zwar stressig, aber jeder Handgriff saß an diesem Abend.

Frank hatte gerade ein Auge darauf, wie Nadeshda und einer der Beiköche, die Desserts für Boernes Gruppe anrichteten, als Willy hereinkam.

„Tisch sieben hat sich dann auch endlich entschieden. Einmal Gans, aber mit Kartoffeln statt Klößen, und einmal Grünkohl.“, sagte sie und verdrehte die Augen. Manche Gäste waren einfach etwas umständlicher als andere. Frank war schon dabei, sich dem Herd zuzuwenden, als Willy noch einmal sprach.

„Oh, und Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Die von der Uni waren mächtig begeistert und dein penetranter Nachbar lässt ein Lob an den Koch ausrichten.“

Wenn es nicht ohnehin schon so warm in der Küche gewesen wäre, dass sie alle mit heißen Wangen herumliefen, hätte Willy bestimmt gesehen, wie er rot wurde. Aber auch so stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ach nee.“, sagte sie. „Dieser versonnene Gesichtsausdruck kann ja eigentlich nur eins bedeuten.“

Boah, wieso konnte diese Frau ihn so gut lesen? Frank fand das überhaupt nicht fair. Und jetzt sah natürlich auch noch Nadeshda neugierig zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. Eine passende Erwiderung fiel ihm aber auch nicht ein und so konnte er Willy nur hinterhersehen, als diese immer noch grinsend die Küche verließ. Dass er noch einige Essen zuzubereiten hatte, fiel ihm erst wieder ein, als Nadeshda sich vernehmlich räusperte.

„Chef? Alles in Ordnung?“

„Hm? Ja. Bestens.“

 

Es wurde wieder einmal spät und das Lokal leerte sich langsam. Ein Teil der Unileute zog noch in Richtung Altstadt weiter, um den Abend in den dortigen Kneipen ausklingen zu lassen, aber ein paar Tische blieben hartnäckig besetzt, wie Frank feststellte, als er zu Willy an den Tresen trat. Die letzten Handgriffe in der Küche für heute hatte er großzügig Nadeshda überlassen. Frank ließ seinen Blick noch einmal durch den Raum schweifen. Zu seiner Freude gehörte Boerne zu denjenigen, die noch geblieben waren. Er saß mit Silke und deren Mann sowie drei weiteren Leuten an einem Tisch am Fenster und trank Rotwein. Als ob Boerne bemerkt hätte, dass Frank ihn beobachtete, sah er auf und zu ihm herüber und bei Boernes Lächeln, das nur ihm galt, wurde Frank ganz warm und wohlig zumute.

„Setzt du dich zu uns?“, gebärdete Boerne quer durch den Raum.

„Gleich.“, antwortete Frank auf die gleiche Weise. Und dann noch: „Bist du mit dem Auto da? Soll ich uns später nach Hause fahren?“

Boerne stimmte dem zu und lachte ihn ein letztes Mal an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Tisch schenkte. Frank holte sich ein alkoholfreies Bier aus dem Kühlschrank unter der Theke und während er sich einschenkte, wandte er sich an Willy. Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit von der Seite beobachtet hatte.

„Was’n?“, fragte er sie, auf einmal verlegen, weil ihr Blick keineswegs wie üblich ein wenig spöttisch war, sondern sie ihn mit einer ungewohnten Ernsthaftigkeit ansah.

„Nichts. Ich… ich freu mich für dich.“

Frank nickte, nahm sein Glas und ging hinüber zu Boerne.

Dieser drückte ihm ganz selbstverständlich einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er sich neben ihn setzte, und es fühlte sich auch irgendwie ziemlich gut an, als Boerne ihn den Leuten am Tisch, die er noch nicht kannte, ebenso selbstverständlich als seinen Freund vorstellte. Und dann war es einfach schön, an Boernes Seite zu sein und den Gesprächen zuzusehen und zuzuhören. Und Willys Grinsen zu sehen, als er Boerne, der in seinem angetrunkenen Zustand nicht nur bestens gelaunt, sondern auch sehr anhänglich war, versuchte davon zu überzeugen, auf der Beifahrerseite seines Wagens einzusteigen. Und als er Boerne zu Hause nur mit Mühe dazu bringen konnte, wenigstens Jackett, Krawatte und Schuhe auszuziehen, bevor er sich aufs Bett fallen ließ und Frank mit sich zog. Und als Boerne sich an ihn schmiegte und schneller eingeschlafen war als Frank ihm eine gute Nacht wünschen konnte.  

 

Hätten sie so nicht doch irgendwie noch ihre eigene kleine Weihnachtsfeier gehabt und hätte er nicht die Aussicht auf einen ruhigen Jahreswechsel nur mit Boerne, hätte Frank es sicher viel blöder gefunden, dass sie die eigentlichen Weihnachtstage nicht zusammen verbringen konnten. Aber Boerne wurde bei seiner Schwester erwartet, um dort mit einem Großteil seiner Familie zu feiern („Wenn ich so kurzfristig noch absage, wechselt Mutter mindestens bis Ostern kein Wort mehr mit mir. Nicht dass sie jemals sonderlich gesprächig wäre. Und Hanne würde mich glatt umbringen, weil Betty anscheinend schon seit Wochen von nichts anderem als Weihnachten mit Onkel KF redet und sie damit in den Wahnsinn treibt.“). Boerne sprach nie sonderlich viel von seiner Familie und soweit Frank das mitbekommen hatte, war seine Schwester die einzige, mit der er zumindest halbwegs regelmäßig Kontakt hatte. Aber er war sich trotzdem ziemlich sicher, dass Boerne sich auf die Feiertage freute, was wohl vor allem an seiner Nichte Betty lag. Vielleicht war das bei Kindern ja so ähnlich wie bei Tieren: wenig Berührungsängste und keine Vorurteile.

Während Boerne sich also mit seinem ganzen Clan herumschlagen durfte, ging es bei Frank wesentlich ruhiger zu. Er verbrachte Heiligabend bei seinem Vater und Charlotte. Der Weihnachtsbaum war zwar schon geschmückt, aber davon einmal abgesehen fühlte Frank sich doch sehr an die Weihnachtsfeste seiner frühen Kindheit erinnert. Zum Kaffee gab es Frankfurter Kranz. Als er noch klein gewesen war, hatte seine Mutter den immer selbst gebacken, zumindest solange sie eine richtige Familie gewesen waren. Dieser hier war gekauft, aber die Erinnerung war trotzdem auf einmal da. Eigentlich wurde er ja nicht oft so sentimental, aber irgendwie war ja in letzter Zeit doch alles ein bisschen anders. Er war jedenfalls ganz dankbar für den anschließenden Spaziergang und die frische Luft, die seinen Kopf wieder ein bisschen freier pustete. Als sein Handy in der Tasche piepste, machte Franks Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er ahnte, wer ihm da geschrieben hatte.

_Betty treibt mich mit ihrer Ungeduld vor der Bescherung in den Wahnsinn. Zeit, dich zu vermissen, habe ich trotzdem._

Frank konnte das liebevolle Augenrollen und dann das Lächeln, die Boernes Tippen garantiert begleitet hatten, geradezu vor sich sehen. Er merkte erst, dass sein Schritt sich verlangsamt hatte, als er seinen Vater nach ihm rufen hörte.

„Frank, wo bleibst…“

Frank sah auf. Sein Vater und Charlotte waren ein paar Schritte vor ihm und Herbert hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und mitten in seiner Frage aufgehört zu sprechen. Er grinste Frank jetzt breit an.

„Kenn ich sie? Oder ihn?“, fragte er.

Frank schloss wieder zu ihnen auf und sie gingen weiter.

„Vaddern, wie kommst du darauf, dass…“

„Ich kenne doch meinen Sohn.“, unterbrach Herbert ihn. „Also?“

Irgendwie war es ja auch schön, dass sein Vater wissen wollte, was in seinem Leben so los war, und Frank war schon auch ziemlich froh, dass es ihm völlig egal war, ob er nun mit einem Mann oder einer Frau zusammen war. Bei seiner Mutter war das damals nicht ganz so einfach gewesen. Also grinste er seinen Vater von der Seite kurz an und sagte:

„Du kennst ihn nicht. Boerne wohnt mir gegenüber.“

„Aber ist das dann nicht der, der deinen komischen Sprachkurs macht?“, fragte Herbert nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens.

„Ja genau.“

„Dann ist er…“

„Gehörlos, ja.“

„Das ist bestimmt auch nicht einfach.“, sagte Herbert. Frank war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht wertend gemeint war. Deshalb überraschte es ihn ein wenig, als Charlotte sagte:

„Ach Herbie, wenn die beiden sich lieben, dann wird das schon gehen. Bring ihn doch mal mit im neuen Jahr, Frank.“

Frank konnte daraufhin nur nicken und bekam gar nicht mehr so richtig mit, wie er die Frage nach ihrem Kennenlernen beantwortete, denn in seinem Hinterkopf liefen immer und immer wieder Charlottes Worte ab. _Wenn sie sich lieben_. Bisher hatte Frank sich noch nicht getraut, in solchen Kategorien zu denken. Irgendwie war das noch nie gut gegangen, wenn man allzu schnell und allzu oft mit solchen Worten um sich geworfen hatte. Aber vormachen brauchte er sich auch nichts. Boerne war wie eine Welle über ihn hinweggeschwappt und hatte ihn mitgerissen. Es war natürlich nicht auszuschließen, dass sie irgendwann auf den Strand zurollen und dort mit lautem Getöse brechen oder dass sie sich in einer Flaute verlieren würden, aber wenn es nach Frank ging würden sie sich immer wieder neu aufrollen und gemeinsam durch die Weiten des Ozeans wogen. Aber vielleicht musste er Boerne das ja gar nicht unbedingt sagen. Vielleicht konnte er ihm das auch einfach zeigen.


	11. Chapter 11

Boerne trank seinen letzten Schluck Kaffee im Stehen und war schon wieder auf dem Sprung und in Gedanken wahrscheinlich längst in der Uni. Er stellte seine Tasse ab und murmelte, dass er los müsse, und war schon im Begriff sich abzuwenden. Aber so leicht kam er ihm heute nicht davon.

„Boerne, warte.“ Frank stand auch vom Frühstückstisch auf und stellte sich direkt vor Boerne. „Das ist heute die letzte Klausur, ja?“

Boerne nickte. Die letzten Wochen war er quasi überhaupt nicht zu Hause gewesen. So war es Frank zumindest vorgekommen. Stattdessen hatte Boerne in seinem Büro in der Uni gehockt, weil die Klausuren vorbereitet werden wollten, weil einige Studenten plötzlich noch unfassbar wichtige Fragen zu monatealten Inhalten hatten, und weil so kurz vor den Semesterferien alle noch Themen für ihre Hausarbeiten haben wollten. Obendrein gab es auch noch mehrere Sitzungen, in denen irgendwelche institutsinternen Themen und Kurse und Zeiten für das kommende Semester diskutiert wurden. Frank hörte da immer nur so halb zu und sah nur so halb hin, wenn Boerne sich über die Inkompetenz gewisser Kollegen aufregte. Was er gerne tat. Aber jetzt war die Prüfungsphase erst mal vorbei. Frank war zwar klar, dass da jetzt jede Menge Korrekturarbeit auf Boerne wartete, aber er fand, dass es überhaupt nichts machte, wenn die noch einen Tag liegen blieb. Oder vielleicht auch ein paar mehr.

„Gut. Dann kann ich dich also heute Abend für mich haben?“

„Du musst mich höchstens mit den Katzen teilen.“ Boerne grinste und Frank grinste zurück.

„Nee. Muss ich nicht. Wir gehen aus. Ich hole dich gegen sechs ab.“ Dann griff er nach Boernes Krawatte und zog ihn daran ein wenig zu sich herunter, um ihn küssen zu können.

Boerne hetzte dann ziemlich außer Atem und immer noch grinsend aus dem Haus und Frank schätzte, dass er sich ziemlich würde beeilen müssen, wenn er nicht zu spät zu seiner eigenen Klausur kommen wollte.

 

Als Frank am Abend schon etwas früher bei Boerne auftauchte, brütete der zwar gerade über einer Tabelle, die verdächtig nach Stundenplan aussah, aber er war immerhin abgehbereit und klappte seinen Laptop sofort zu. Und dann stand er auf und zog Frank an sich und in seine Arme. Ihre Lippen fanden sich und Boerne stupste und neckte mit seiner Zunge, und als er sich ein wenig löste, um zu fragen, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch einfach zu Hause bleiben wollten, hätte Frank sich beinahe überzeugen lassen. Warum war es nur immer so schwer, _nein_ zu Boerne zu sagen, und das _ja_ dagegen so leicht? Diesmal jedoch gab er nicht nach. Er hatte sich schließlich was bei der Planung der Abendgestaltung gedacht.

Und Boerne schien auch durchaus Gefallen zu finden an dem kleinen Bistro, das so leckere Flammkuchen servierte, und daran, anschließend Hand in Hand durch das abendlich erleuchtete Münster zu schlendern. Erst als Frank vor dem kleinen Filmtheater in der Warendorfer Straße stehen blieb, sah Boerne ihn irritiert an und es stahl sich diese steile Falte auf Boernes Stirn, die mehr als deutlich machte, wenn er grübelte oder wenn ihm etwas nicht passte.

„Wirklich? Ins Kino?“, fragte er dann auch und Frank fiel durchaus auf, dass Boerne besonders energisch gebärdete. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Frank wusste, dass Boerne nie ins Kino ging, weil so selten Filme mit Untertiteln gezeigt wurden. Und wenn es welche gab, dann nur bei fremdsprachigen Filmen, bei denen es ausschließlich darauf ankam, den Dialog verständlich zu machen. Für andere Informationen über Sprecher und Musik war da kein Platz und man konnte den Film dann doch nicht richtig genießen. Hatte Boerne gesagt. Aber, als sie sich auf Franks Sofa zusammen einen alten James Bond-Film angeschaut hatten, hatte Boerne auch gesagt, dass er sich damals mit Hanne ins Kino geschlichen hatte, um den Film sehen zu können, obwohl ihre Eltern ihnen das eigentlich verboten hatten, und dass die Erinnerung an diesen einen Nachmittag, an dem alles noch normal gewesen war und so unglaublich aufregend, zu den glücklichsten seiner Kindheit zählte. Und er selbst mochte Kino eben auch. Also zog Frank jetzt die beiden Eintrittskarten, die er schon vorher besorgt hatte, aus der Manteltasche und reichte sie Boerne. Der starrte erst einmal nur darauf und dann ihn an. Da wurde Frank dann doch ein bisschen unruhig.

„Das Cinema zeigt regelmäßig alte Stummfilme.“, plapperte er also drauf los, weil Boerne ja nicht reagierte. „Und mir ist schon auch klar, dass das vielleicht nicht optimal ist, weil die Musik ja eigentlich auch wichtig ist. Aber du hast das Buch zu Hause und ich dachte, wenn du die Geschichte kennst, geht das schon. Aber wenn du nicht…“

Frank hatte ein bisschen das Gefühl, dass er sich um Kopf und Kragen redete (-dass die deutsche Sprache selbst in ihren Redensarten mitunter sehr auf das gesprochene Wort fixiert sein konnte, hatte er ja auch erst seit Boerne bemerkt) und er war ganz froh, als Boerne ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und seine Hand nahm, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Das ist einer meiner Lieblingsromane.“, sagte er schlicht.

Das hatte Frank nicht gewusst, aber er war erleichtert, dass er mit der Filmauswahl nicht komplett danebengelegen, sondern die heutige Vorstellung ausgesucht hatte.

Und dann zelebrierten sie den Kinobesuch so richtig, mit allem was dazu gehörte, inklusive einer geteilten Schachtel Eiskonfekt, bei der sie sich nicht einigen konnten, wer das letzte Stück bekam, obwohl die Rechnung eigentlich eine ganz einfache hätte sein sollen, und auch inklusive Händen, die sich zum Halten fanden, während sie gleichzeitig in die viel zu große Popcorntüte griffen.

„Das hat Spaß gemacht. Danke, Frank.“, sagte Boerne auf dem Nachhauseweg.

Im Licht einer Straßenlaterne blieb Frank stehen und drehte Boerne zu sich.

„Schau mal: ich hab da nochmal was in diesem Onlinewörterbuch nachgeguckt. Ist das richtig so?“ Und er überkreuzte seine Hände und verhakte seine Daumen ineinander, so ähnlich wie wenn man beim Schattenspiel einen Schmetterling darstellen wollte, nur dass er seine Hände jetzt eben von seinem Herzen hin zu Boerne flattern ließ.

„Perfekt.“, lächelte Boerne und küsste ihn ganz sachte. Und dann flüsterte er gegen Franks Lippen. „Ich dich auch.“

 

Frank begriff schnell, warum die Zeit, in der es in der Uni keine Veranstaltungen gab, offiziell gar nicht Semesterferien hieß, sondern vorlesungsfreie Zeit, denn Boerne hatte gut zu tun und war von Ferien wirklich weit weg. Aber das war schon okay. Er selbst musste ja auch arbeiten und im Sommer würden sie sicherlich beide Urlaub nehmen können, um zusammen für ein paar Tage wegfahren zu können. Ans Meer vielleicht. Falls Boerne das mochte.

Manchmal konnte es sogar richtig lustig sein, wenn Boerne Arbeiten oder Klausuren korrigierte, während Frank ihnen etwas zu essen machte oder er die Katzen bespaßte und sich dabei ein bisschen durchs Fernsehprogramm schaltete. Denn dann las Boerne ihm vor, was die Studenten so in die Romane und Stücke hineininterpretiert hatten, die er mit ihnen besprochen hatte. Bei vielen von ihnen kannte Frank nur die Verfilmung, wenn überhaupt. Er war nicht so der große Leser, aber die eine oder andere Perle, über die auch er sich amüsieren konnte, war trotzdem dabei. Beinahe wären sie an einem solchen Abend zu spät zu Franks Vater und dessen Frau gekommen.

„Boerne, jetzt mach schon hinne.“, nörgelte Frank. Er wusste selbst, wie albern es war, dass er so nervös war, aber dagegen tun konnte er trotzdem nichts.

Boerne runzelte zwar die Stirn, weil Frank ihn so hetzte, aber er versicherte ihm trotzdem:

„Nun mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Das wird schon werden. Ich kann mich benehmen.“

„Bei dir mach ich mir keine Sorgen. Vaddern dagegen…“

Aber Boerne behielt natürlich Recht. Nach ein paar kleinen Startschwierigkeiten (Herbert vergaß immer wieder, dass eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel es für Boerne nicht gerade leichter machte, ihn zu verstehen) und ein paar Fragen, die Frank ja viel zu aufdringlich fand, die Boerne jedoch geduldig beantwortete, lief der Abend, wenn auch ein wenig holprig, dann doch ziemlich entspannt ab.

Erst als Boerne später, als sie in seinem Bett lagen, sagte „Deine Familie ist nett.“ wurde Frank bewusst, dass wohl auch Boerne sich vor dem Abendessen ziemliche Gedanken gemacht haben musste.

Wenn doch nur alles so einfach hätte sein können wie Boerne seinem Vater vorzustellen.


	12. Chapter 12

Hätte Frank später festlegen müssen, wann alles angefangen hatte, den Bach runterzugehen, hätte er rückblickend wahrscheinlich den Tag Anfang April gewählt, an dem er eigentlich richtig gut gelaunt war, weil die Sonne schien und er zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr nicht fror, als er nach der Mittagsschicht mit dem Rad nach Hause fuhr. Er grinste sogar noch breiter, als Boernes Wagen vor dem Haus hielt, während er gerade dabei war, sein Rad anzuschließen. Er beobachtete, wie Boerne ausstieg und auf ihn zukam und genoss kurz dieses Gefühl der puren Freude, das ihn immer dann überkam, wenn er Boerne sah. Und dann fiel ihm auf, dass Boerne wesentlich weniger gut gelaunt wirkte. Er sah im Gegenteil ziemlich sauer aus und stapfte dann auch einfach an Frank vorbei und machte sich an der Haustür zu schaffen.

„Hey, warte mal!“, rief Frank ihm völlig verdattert hinterher, was natürlich überhaupt keine Wirkung hatte. Er folgte Boerne etwas zögerlich und war erleichtert, dass Boerne, obwohl er schon in seiner Wohnung verschwunden war, trotzdem die Tür für ihn aufgelassen hatte. Das war ja immerhin etwas.

Frank kam gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Wohnzimmer, um zu sehen, wie die Katzen erschrocken davonstoben, weil Boerne seine Aktentasche auf den Boden geknallt und die Stehlampe damit bedenklich zum Wackeln gebracht hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu ihm um und Frank sah ihn fragend an. Boerne seufzte.

„Die Kurzfassung ist, dass mein DGS-Kurs dieses Semester höchstwahrscheinlich eingestellt wird. Wegen der Etatkürzungen. Und Kollege Götz hat das mal wieder zum Anlass genommen, eine Grundsatzdiskussion darüber zu beginnen, ob man nicht gleich eine ganze Stelle streichen sollte. Alberichs zum Beispiel. Oder meine.“

Er nahm seine Brille ab und fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand übers Gesicht. Frank sah ihn besorgt an.

„Aber soweit wird’s doch wohl hoffentlich nicht kommen?“

„Nein. Nein. Aber ich habe diese ewig gleiche Auseinandersetzung satt.“

Frank wollte Boerne gerne in den Arm nehmen, aber der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Zeit. Hanne hat vorhin geschrieben. Mutter hatte heute Morgen einige Termine in der Stadt und wie ich sie kenne wird sie jeden Moment hier auftauchen.“

„Okay.“ Frank war erst mal nicht ganz klar, warum das Boerne so offensichtlich Unbehagen bereitete. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre seine Wohnung ein unaufgeräumtes Kinderzimmer, für das er Ärger bekommen würde. Andererseits kannte er Boernes Mutter natürlich nicht.

„Ich habe ihr noch nichts von uns erzählt.“, rückte Boerne da mit der Sprache raus.

Gut, Frank hätte sich gedanklich auch lieber ein bisschen länger darauf vorbereitet, Boernes Mutter das erste Mal zu treffen, aber so schlimm würde das doch wohl nicht werden. Und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Vielleicht _wollte_ Boerne auch gar nicht, dass seine Mutter ihn traf. Warum auch immer.

„Oh.“, sagte Frank. „Soll ich lieber gehen?“

Boerne schien das einen Moment lang ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen, aber schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein. Bitte bleib. Wenn du möchtest.“

Frank war so erleichtert, dass Boerne ihn nicht ausschloss, dass er gar nicht auf die Idee kam, vielleicht doch lieber noch schnell den Rückzug anzutreten.

„Soll ich Kaffee aufsetzen?“, fragte er.

„Ja, das wäre nett.“

Frank drückte Boerne im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange und verkrümelte sich dann in die Küche, um Boerne die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich in Ruhe ein bisschen abzuregen. Viel Zeit war diesem dazu allerdings nicht vergönnt, denn kaum zehn Minuten später blinkte Boernes Klingel. Frank hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Tisch gedeckt und noch einen Teller mit Plätzchen dazugestellt und wartete jetzt unbehaglich darauf, dass Boerne und dessen Mutter hereinkamen.

„Du hättest ja auch ruhig Bescheid sagen können, dass du vorbeikommst.“, hörte er Boerne.

„Damit du hättest absagen können, Karl-Friedrich?“

Frank verstand jetzt auf jeden Fall, warum Boerne es nicht mochte, wenn man ihn bei seinem ganzen Vornamen nannte. Das klang zu sehr danach, als hätte er etwas ausgefressen.

„Wie dem auch sei, du kommst genau richtig zum Kaffee.“

Boerne ließ seiner Mutter den Vortritt und diese blieb abrupt stehen, als sie Frank sah. Sie blinzelte ihn ein paar Mal an und wandte sich dann an ihren Sohn.

„Karl-Friedrich?“

Boerne seufzte.

„Mutter, darf ich dir meinen Freund vorstellen? Frank Thiel. Frank, das ist meine Mutter, Erika Boerne.“

„Guten Tag, Frau Boerne. Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen.“, sagte Frank und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. Boernes Mutter ignorierte das.

„Tag.“, sagte sie und setzte sich.

Frank sah unsicher zu Boerne, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Darf ich dir Kaffee eingießen, Mutter?“

Boerne wirkte so viel jünger in Anwesenheit seiner Mutter. Jünger, aber kein bisschen kindlich. Dazu war der gesamte Umgang viel zu förmlich.

Erika Boerne blieb eine gute Stunde, die sich hinzog wie Kaugummi. Oder wie eine Mathestunde and einem warmen Sommertag, wenn man eigentlich viel lieber schon auf dem Weg ins Freibad wäre. Der Besuch war irgendwie eine steife Angelegenheit und Frank fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl. Zum Gespräch konnte er nicht sonderlich viel beitragen, weil es hauptsächlich um diverse Mitglieder der Familie Boerne oder deren Bekannte ging. Frau Boerne richtete nicht ein einziges Mal das Wort an ihn und wann immer Boerne versuchte, ihn irgendwie mit einzubeziehen, griff sie geschickt ein anderes Thema auf. Frank war ganz überrascht, dass sie, als sie ging, zumindest „Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Thiel“ sagte.

Boerne brachte sie zur Tür und als er zurückkam, saß Frank noch immer ziemlich entgeistert am Esstisch. Boerne ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl fallen und vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

„Deswegen hatte ich es bislang nicht sonderlich eilig, dich meiner Familie vorzustellen.“, murmelte er.

Frank war es an sich ja ziemlich egal, was Boernes Familie von ihm hielt, und er vermutete auch, dass es da durchaus Leute gab, die ihn ein wenig herzlicher empfangen würden. Boernes Schwester zum Beispiel. Aber gerade beschäftigte ihn etwas ganz anderes.

„Deine Mutter hat überhaupt nicht gebärdet. Und du auch nicht, während du mit ihr geredet hast.“, stellte er fest. Er war fest davon ausgegangen, dass Boerne mit seiner Familie ausschließlich gebärden würde. Selbst er versuchte ja, das möglichst viel zu tun, auch wenn ihm natürlich noch immer viel zu oft die richtigen Gebärden fehlten oder er zu ungeduldig war, sodass Boerne ihm dann doch wieder entgegen kommen musste. Aber Boernes Mutter war nicht nur einfach etwas unbeholfen gewesen in ihren Gebärden oder aus der Übung. Sie hatte es gar nicht erst versucht. Boerne schien überrascht, dass Frank das erwähnte.

„Meine Eltern haben nie Gebärdensprache gelernt.“, sagte er und Frank sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Das kann doch nicht sein.“

„Doch. Dank meines Arztes damals haben sie erkannt, dass es für mich langfristig nicht ganz ohne gehen würde. Aber sie fanden, es könnte mir nur gut tun, wenn ich gleich lernte, mich nicht darauf zu verlassen, dass andere gebärden können. Und wir hatten ja den Dolmetscher.“

Frank konnte sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Dann hatte Boerne also seit er zehn war nur mit großer Mühe oder über jemand Drittes so richtig mit seinen Eltern reden können?

„Aber man muss doch mit seinen Kindern vernünftig kommunizieren können.“ Noch während Frank das sagte, wurde ihm klar, dass es gar keine Sprachbarriere brauchte, damit das nicht klappte. Er und sein Vater hatten auch Ewigkeiten gebraucht, um überhaupt damit anzufangen, halbwegs richtig miteinander zu kommunizieren. Und einfach war das immer noch nicht. Boerne lächelte, als würde er genau wissen, was Frank dachte.

„Hanne hat mit mir zusammen DGS gelernt.“, sagte er dann. „Sie ist immer ein wenig eingerostet, wenn wir uns länger nicht gesehen haben, aber das gibt sich schnell wieder. Und Betty gebärdet auch ein bisschen.“

Frank lächelte.

„Die beiden würde ich gerne mal kennenlernen.“, sagte er.

„Ich glaube, Betty würde dich mögen.“

Eine Weile hingen sie beide ihren Gedanken nach, nur unterbrochen von Buddenbrooks herzzerreißendem Jaulen. Sie wollte gerne auf den Balkon gelassen werden und seit sie verstanden hatte, dass Frank im Gegensatz zu Boerne auch auf ihr Miauen reagierte, nutzte sie das schamlos aus. Frank erhob sich, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen, und dann musste er fragen, was ihn jetzt schon eine Weile beschäftigte.

„Boerne, war deine Mutter vorhin so überrascht, weil sie einfach dachte, du wärst allein, oder weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hat, _mich_ hier anzutreffen?“

Boerne sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

„Dich? Oh, du meinst einen Mann. Das ist nicht das Problem. Als ich ihr das damals erzählt habe, sagte sie zwar _Ein Glück, dass dein Vater das nicht mehr erleben muss, Karl-Friedrich_ , aber dann hat sie mich in den Arm genommen. Weißt du, im Grunde ist ihr das egal. Sie will nur, dass ich glücklich bin. Aber es fällt ihr schwer zu glauben, dass jemand wie ich überhaupt glücklich sein kann. Ich bin das genaue Gegenteil von allem, für das meine Familie steht: beeinträchtigt, Geisteswissenschaftler, homosexuell, und dann nicht einmal mit einem Akademiker liiert. Als ihren Sohn liebt Mutter mich. Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Nur als Person kann sie nicht sehr viel mit mir anfangen.“

Es wirkte, als würde Boerne sich dieser Dinge erst jetzt, da er sie in Worte fasste, so richtig bewusst werden. Und Frank hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was er dazu sagen sollte. Was konnte man da auch groß zu sagen? Frank konnte ja nicht einmal einschätzen, wie viel Wahrheit darin steckte. Und uninformierte Beteuerungen des Gegenteils waren sicher nicht das, was Boerne aufmuntern würde. Also ging er einfach zu Boerne und zog ihn von seinem Stuhl hoch und in seine Arme und küsste ihn und als Boerne danach seine Stirn gegen Franks lehnte, fiel ihm doch noch etwas ein, das er sagen konnte. Er trat einen halben Schritt zurück, damit Boerne seine Hände sehen konnte.

„Ich liebe, dass du alle diese Dinge genau so bist.“

Frank war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das nicht ganz richtig gebärdet hatte, aber darauf kam es auch gar nicht an. Wichtig war, dass Boerne ihn verstand und endlich wieder richtig lächelte.

Das Lächeln erreichte Boernes Augen jedoch nur kurz und als sie in dieser Nacht miteinander schliefen, fühlte sich das anders an, fühlte Boerne sich weiter weg an als jemals zuvor.

 

Als das Semester kurz darauf wieder richtig losging, konnte Boerne seinen Gebärdensprachkurs wirklich nicht weiter anbieten. Er hatte noch versucht, alle möglichen Hebel in Bewegung zu setzen, aber die Entscheidungsträger stellten sich quer und die Stundenpläne lagen wohl so blöd, dass es letztlich einfach nicht ging. Boerne schäumte, als er mit dieser Nachricht nach Hause kam, und Frank konnte das nur zu gut verstehen, aber es gelang ihm trotzdem nicht so richtig, Boernes Stimmung zu heben.

Aber das Ganze war nicht nur ärgerlich für Boerne, sondern irgendwie auch blöd für Frank. So lange er fast jede Woche zu Boerne in die Uni gegangen war, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, wirkliche Fortschritte zu machen, hatte regelmäßig neue Vokabeln und Grammatikeinheiten gelernt. Aber jetzt setzten er und Boerne sich ja nicht zu Hause hin und gingen die Lektionen durch. Natürlich gebärdeten sie auch weiterhin miteinander und Boerne erklärte ihm immer wieder mal was, aber das war nie so koordiniert wie im Unterricht. Und irgendwie war es ja auch ab und an mal ganz angenehm, wenn sie einfach zusammen kochen oder spazieren gehen konnten, ohne dass sich Boerne ständig im Dozentenmodus befinden musste. Und ohne dass Frank ständig das Gefühl hatte, ganz besonders aufnahmefähig zu sein und sich auf jeden Fall alles merken zu müssen. Aber wirklich weiter kam Frank so irgendwie nicht. Und näher an Boerne heran schon gleich dreimal nicht. Frank konnte gar nicht so richtig festmachen, wie sich das äußerte, aber irgendwie wirkte Boerne distanzierter. Und dass Boerne sich noch mehr in die Arbeit stürzte als sowieso schon immer, fand Frank auch nicht besonders hilfreich. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass Boerne neben seinen üblichen Lehrveranstaltungen gerade an einem Artikel für eine Fachzeitschrift arbeitete, hätte Frank wohl vermutet, dass Boerne versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber dann wiederum gab es nicht nur diese Momente, in denen Boerne sich in seinem Büro in der Uni oder zu Hause mit einem Stapel Bücher vor seinem Laptop verschanzte und alles um ihn herum nebensächlich war, sondern auch die, in denen er plötzlich von nichts anderem mehr redete. Er sabbelte und gebärdete dann ohne Ende, sodass Frank ihm kaum folgen konnte, und wollte plötzlich Franks Meinung zu irgendeinem Detail. Dabei hatte Frank nicht nur überhaupt keine Ahnung, von dem was Boerne da machte – irgendwas mit Gedichten und wie man die in Gebärdensprache rezitieren konnte oder so – er hatte es auch insgesamt nicht so mit Gedichten und ob in dem Artikel dann zum Schluss dieses oder jene Wort stand machte für ihn einfach mal überhaupt keinen Unterschied. An sich hörte er sich ja gern an, was Boerne so machte. Das interessierte ihn schließlich. Und dass er ihm zuhörte, wenn er sich mal auskotzen musste, oder sich mit ihm freute, wenn etwas gut gelaufen war, war auch selbstverständlich. Er war da ja auch nicht anders, sondern erzählte Boerne von seinem Tag im Schloßgarten oder jammerte, wenn Willy oder irgendwelche Gäste besonders nervig gewesen waren. Aber für Boerne gab es ja nur noch diesen blöden Artikel. Wann immer Frank etwas vorschlug, das sie gemeinsam machen konnten, um mal ein bisschen rauszukommen, wurde das von Boerne gleich abgewiegelt. „Heute nicht. Ich muss da noch was recherchieren“ oder „Der eine Absatz passt noch nicht. Da muss ich nochmal ran.“ Frank konnte ja durchaus verstehen, dass Boerne da so perfektionistisch war, aber irgendwann musste es doch auch mal gut sein. Ihm ging das jedenfalls langsam aber sicher ziemlich auf die Nerven. Und nachdem Boerne dann aus heiterem Himmel doch für ein Wochenende in irgendeinen Reitstall verschwunden war (um mal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, wie er ihm später erklärte), ohne ihm vorher Bescheid zu sagen, da mochte Frank dann nicht mal mehr fragen, ob sie denn vielleicht für ein paar Tage zusammen wegfahren wollten. Boerne würde ja eh nein sagen.

 

Und dann war der Artikel irgendwann endlich eingereicht und veröffentlicht und Boerne stand mit einer Flasche Wein bei Frank vor der Tür und Frank freute sich einfach nur, dass Boerne zu ihm gekommen war, und er dachte, jetzt würde sicher alles wieder etwas ruhiger und ein bisschen zu zweiter werden. Er zog Boerne an dessen Krawatte in den Flur und kaum dass die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, drückte er ihn auch schon dagegen und küsste ihn hungrig. Das hatte er nämlich viel zu selten tun können in den letzten Wochen. Einen Moment lang reagierte Boerne überhaupt nicht und Frank fragte sich schon, ob etwas nicht stimmte. Doch als er sich gerade ein wenig irritiert von Boerne lösen wollte, kam auf einmal Leben in den anderen. Boerne drängte sich ihm entgegen, stellte die Weinflasche auf der Anrichte ab und presste Frank daneben gegen die Wand. Frank sog überrascht die Luft ein. Eine von Boernes Händen wanderte in Franks Haare, die andere unter sein T-Shirt und Frank konnte gar nicht anders als sich einfach küssen zu lassen. Er merkte erst jetzt, dass er die Hände in die Rückseite von Boernes Hemd gekrallt hatte, aber als er sie zu Boernes Brust wandern ließ, sich an den Hemdknöpfen und der Krawatte zu schaffen machten wollte, umfasste Boerne seine Handgelenke und hielt sie links und rechts von seinem Körper fest. Dann unterbrach er zögerlich ihren Kuss.

„Später. Zuerst bin ich dran.“, stieß er atemlos hervor und er sah Frank einen Augenblick lang durchdringend an, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem erneuten Kuss trafen. Frank hörte sich aufstöhnen. Das kannte er gar nicht von Boerne, dass der so…bestimmend war, zumindest nicht im Bett. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihn auch so liebte.

Die Flasche Rotwein blieb an diesem Abend vergessen auf der Anrichte im Flur stehen.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Es war ein paar Tage später und Frank hatte gerade die erste freie Minute seiner Schicht, als er eine SMS von Boerne bekam.

_Ich weiß, dass es sicher spät werden wird. Aber kannst du nach der Arbeit noch bei mir vorbeikommen? Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen._

Sie hatten natürlich keine festgelegten Zeiten, wie lange sie abends bei dem anderen klingeln konnten und oft verbrachten sie ihre Nächte ja ohnehin gemeinsam. Aber an einem Abend wie diesem, wenn im Schloßgarten so viel los war und Frank erst mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kam, neigte er eigentlich doch dazu, in seine eigene Wohnung zu gehen, nur noch kurz unter die Dusche zu stolpern und dann gleich ins Bett zu fallen. Boerne wusste das. Umso mehr wunderte Frank sich jetzt über diese Textnachricht. Er tippte eine schnelle Bestätigung.

„Warum guckst du denn wie sieben Tage Regenwetter?“

Frank blickte auf. Willy.

„Hm?“, fragte er.

„Ist was passiert?“

„Ich hoffe nicht.“, erwiderte er und ließ es zu, dass Willy über seine Schulter auf sein Handy sah.

„Oooh.“, machte sie und stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Vielleicht will er dir einen Antrag machen.“

„Ha. Ha. Ha. Witzig, Wilhelmine.“ Frank verdrehte die Augen und sah Willy missbilligend an. Was für eine absurde Vorstellung. Allerdings schon irgendwie besser als all die Ideen, die Frank selbst so durch den Kopf schwirrten.

Später hatte Frank es eilig nach Hause zu kommen und gleichzeitig hätte er am liebsten den längeren Weg genommen, den er manchmal fuhr, wenn er auf dem Heimweg noch ein wenig mehr frische Luft oder Sonne haben wollte. Aber schließlich saß er dann doch auf Boernes Sofa und wartete gespannt darauf, was dieser ihm zu sagen hatte. Aber Boerne sagte erst einmal gar nichts, sondern tätschelte nur nervös den Kater.

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Frank schließlich ungeduldig. „Ist was passiert? Geht’s deiner Familie gut? Geht’s _dir_ gut?“

Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn es ganz eindeutig war, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und er nicht wusste, was das war. Außerdem ging gerade seine Fantasie mit ihm durch und er malte sich alle möglichen Horrorszenarien aus.

„Was? Nein. Es sind alle gesund. Inklusive mir.“

Das war eine kleine Erleichterung.

„Worüber wolltest du denn dann mit mir reden?“

Boerne zögerte schon wieder eine Weile, bevor er antwortete:

„Du erinnerst dich an den Artikel, den ich geschrieben habe? Den über Poesie in der Gebärdensprache?“

„Ja, sicher. Wie könnte ich den vergessen.“ Frank wirkte wohl genauso wenig begeistert wie er sich fühlte, denn Boerne zog die Stirn kraus.

„Das Institut für Deutsche Gebärdensprache ist darauf aufmerksam geworden.“, sagte er.

Da klingelte etwas bei Frank.

„Die in Hamburg? Von denen du erzählt hast?“

Boerne nickte.

„Aber das ist doch toll. Oder nicht?“ Frank konnte sich genau daran erinnern, dass Boerne große Stücke auf die Arbeit dieses Instituts hielt, weil die wohl nicht nur hervorragende Dolmetscher ausbildeten, sondern sich auch viel mit dem Leben und der Kultur Gehörloser beschäftigten und da einiges bewegten.

„Die haben mir die Leitung eines Forschungsprojektes angeboten.“

„Eines Forschungsprojektes?“

„Zur Darstellung und Rezeption von Poesie in Deutscher Gebärdensprache. Ja.“

„In Hamburg?“

„Ja.“

Frank war hin- und hergerissen. Es war so offensichtlich, dass Boerne sich ziemlich anstrengen musste, seine Begeisterung ob dieser Aussicht zurückzuhalten, und er freute sich, dass Boerne endlich einmal die Anerkennung bekam, die er mit Sicherheit verdiente. Aber gleichzeitig fand er die Idee, dass Boerne dann bestimmt recht viel Zeit in Hamburg verbringen würde, nicht gar so prickelnd.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, ob du das machen willst?“, fragte Frank.

Boerne wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich habe schon zugesagt. Ich werde hier zwei Forschungssemester nehmen und zum Oktober ziehe ich dann für ein Jahr nach Hamburg.“

„Für ein ganzes Jahr?“

„Ja. Und stell dir mal vor: ich kann mich dann ganz auf die Forschung konzentrieren, ohne nebenher zu unterrichten. Es wird eine Tagung zu dem Thema organisiert, wir können einen ganzen Band mit Aufsätzen herausgeben, vielleicht eine Reihe von Rezitationsabenden auf die Beine stellen…“

Jetzt, wo Boerne einmal angefangen hatte zu erzählen, war er nicht mehr zu bremsen. Aber Frank bekam nur die Hälfte von Boernes überschwänglichen Ideen mit. Er hing mit seinen Gedanken noch daran fest, dass Boerne schon so bald für ein ganzes Jahr aus Münster weggehen würde. Und daran, dass Boerne das einfach so entschieden hatte, ohne ihm vorher auch nur davon zu erzählen.

„Frank?“ Boerne griff nach seiner Hand.

„Ich freu mich für dich.“

Boerne konnte ihm sicher ansehen, wie halbherzig das klang.

„Das wirkt nicht so.“, sagte er dann auch.

Frank seufzte.

„Doch. Ich weiß, wie viel dir das bedeuten muss und dass das eine tolle Chance für dich ist. Ich freue mich wirklich.“

„Aber?“

„Ich finde es halt schade, dass du mir erst jetzt davon erzählst, wo das alles schon entschieden ist.“ Eigentlich war er sogar ziemlich enttäuscht.

„Frank, ich muss das machen. So eine Gelegenheit wird sich mir nie wieder bieten.“

„Mann, Boerne, das weiß ich doch. Darum geht’s doch auch gar nicht. Ich dachte nur…Ich dachte, wir wären soweit, dass wir uns zusammen für sowas entscheiden.“

Boerne sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Sind wir das?“ Er schien das für ziemlich abwegig zu halten und Frank fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet.

„Etwa nicht?“, fragte er tonlos.

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden, der überhaupt irgendetwas so richtig mit mir zusammen entscheiden wollte.“

Und deswegen fiel es Boerne jetzt so schwer zu glauben, dass das bei Frank anders war? Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Boerne schon fort:

„Und besonders interessiert hast du dich für meinen Artikel ja sowieso nicht.“

Ah.

„Aber nur weil ich mit diesem Teil deiner Arbeit nicht so viel anfangen kann, heißt das doch längst nicht, dass ich dich dabei nicht trotzdem unterstützen will.“

„Ach, unterstützen.“, murmelte Boerne. Der machte es einem aber auch nicht leicht.

„Ich hab doch noch immer gute Kontakte in Hamburg. Ich würde da sicher wieder eine Stelle finden.“, sagte Frank. Als er den Mund aufgemacht hatte, hatte er nicht gewusst, dass diese Worte herauskommen würden, aber er merkte, dass er sie vollkommen Ernst meinte. Er würde keine Sekunde zögern, Münster zu verlassen und Boerne hinterherzuziehen.

„Sei nicht albern.“, sagte Boerne. „Das könnte ich niemals von dir verlangen.“

„Du verlangst nicht, ich biete an.“, stellte Frank klar. „Aber okay. Es ist ja nur ein Jahr und Hamburg ist wirklich nicht aus der Welt. Da kann ich ja am Wochenende…“

„Frank.“, unterbrach Boerne ihn. „Ich werde alle Hände voll mit dem Forschungsprojekt zu tun haben.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ Langsam schlug Franks Stimmung um und er wurde sauer. „Versuchst du mir gerade mitzuteilen, dass du nicht willst, dass ich dich in Hamburg besuche?“

Abgesehen davon, dass Boerne sich so stur stellte, ärgerte es Frank gerade auch ungemein, dass richtig streiten mit dem anderen so schwierig war. Sich ordentlich anschreien und dann schmollend abwenden ging da nicht. Stattdessen musste er Boerne ansehen und sich auch noch beherrschen, nicht allzu laut zu werden, damit sein blödes Mundbild sich nicht so sehr verzerrte. Und auf seine Hände war auch kein Verlass, wenn er sich so aufregte. Immerhin bekam er so Boernes leichtes Schulterzucken mit, das wohl als Antwort auf seine Frage gedacht war.

„Boerne?“ Er legte dem anderen die Hand auf die Schulter, aber Boerne stand auf. Na super. Das kam Frank doch irgendwie bekannt vor. Boerne trat immer und überall so verdammt selbstbewusst auf. Warum musste er dann ausgerechnet, wenn es darum ging, ob ihn jemand mochte, ihn liebte, jede Sicherheit verlieren?

„Wie stellst du dir das denn vor, Frank, so eine Fernbeziehung, hm? Ein Jahr, in dem wir uns gerade mal alle paar Wochen sehen würden. Nicht mal telefonieren könnten wir. Ich kann nicht von dir erwarten, dass du das mitmachst.“

Frank stand jetzt auch auf und ging auf Boerne zu. Er würde ihn am liebsten an den Schultern packen und mal ordentlich durchschütteln. Oder wenigstens in den Arm nehmen. Aber Boerne wich einen Schritt zurück, also blieb er stehen.

„Hab ich da nicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden?“, fragte er. „Ich finde, wir sollten es wenigstens versuchen.“

Aber Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Damit ich eine noch größere Belastung für dich darstelle? Nein, Frank. Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich gebe dich frei, bevor ich gehe. Dann kannst du jemanden kennenlernen, der besser zu dir passt. Ganz ohne schlechtes Gewissen.“

Für einen Moment war Frank vollkommen sprachlos. Dann wurden ihm zwei Dinge klar: Erstens, dass Boerne diese Entscheidung nicht erst jetzt getroffen hatte. Er hatte das schon neulich abends gewusst. Deswegen war er da so bestimmt gewesen. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass das ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht sein würde. Und zweitens, dass es nicht Erika Boerne war, die glaubte, ein Mensch wie ihr Sohn könne nicht glücklich sein. Oder zumindest nicht nur sie. Denn Boerne schien ja auch nicht akzeptieren zu können, dass da jemand war, der mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Er versuchte lieber, sich sein eigenes Glück vorzuenthalten. Und dann wurde Frank wieder sauer.

„Herrgott, Boerne, was hast du eigentlich für eine Meinung von dir? Und von mir? Wieso willst du es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass ich dich so liebe wie du bist und mit dir zusammen sein möchte?“

Jetzt hatte er doch ziemlich rumgeschrien und er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Boerne verstanden hatte. Der starrte ihn jedenfalls nur mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an. Und Frank drehte sich um und ging.

Er bereute das schon in dem Moment, als er Boernes Wohnungstür hinter sich zu schmiss. Er sollte wieder reingehen und noch einmal versuchen, in Ruhe mit Boerne zu reden. Aber er konnte nicht. Nicht jetzt. Er war stinkwütend. Und verletzt.

In seiner Wohnung nahm er sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und trank die halbe Flasche, bevor er Mehl und ein paar andere Zutaten in eine Schüssel warf. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal mitten in der Nacht angefangen hatte zu backen. Aber er wusste noch, dass man an so einem Brotteig ordentlich Frust ablassen konnte.

 

Boernes Umzugstermin rückte immer näher. Ohne dass sie miteinander sprachen. Warum mussten sie auch beide so verdammt stur sein?! So oft sie sich früher ganz zufällig im Hausflur begegnet waren, so gut schafften sie es jetzt, genau das zu vermeiden. Zumindest bis Frank gerade dabei war, seine Wohnungstür aufzuschließen, als Boerne mit zwei Katzentransportboxen die Treppe heraufkam und alles andere als glücklich aussah.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Frank da ganz automatisch. Boerne sah ihn genauso überrascht an wie er sich fühlte. Aber immerhin antwortete er.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, wohin mit den Katzen.“

„Kannst du sie denn nicht mitnehmen?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Haustiere sind in der Wohnung, die die Hamburger Uni mir besorgt hat, nicht erlaubt. Hanne und Alberich können sie nicht nehmen wegen ihrer Hunde. Und dann hatte ich gehofft, ich könnte sie vielleicht einfach hier lassen, aber die Gastprofessorin, die meine Wohnung übernimmt, solange ich weg bin, hat anscheinend eine Katzenhaarallergie.“

„Und jetzt?“

„Werde ich sie wohl in einer Pension oder einem Tierheim unterbringen müssen.“, sagte Boerne und sah ganz bedrückt aus.

Frank überlegte gar nicht lange.

„Ich nehme sie.“, verkündete er.

„Was?“

„Du kannst Buddenbrook und Tucholsky und ihren ganzen Kram zu mir bringen, bevor du fährst.“

Boerne schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, Frank. Das…“

Aber Frank unterbrach ihn.

„Fang nicht wieder davon an, was du von mir erwarten kannst oder nicht. Ich biete an. Und das ist für alle die beste und einfachste Lösung.“

Boerne nickte zögerlich.

„Also gut. Danke.“

Und so schleppten sie ein paar Tage später ein Katzenklo, einen Kratzbaum, diverse Näpfe, Spielzeuge und Decken sowie einen nicht unerheblichen Vorrat Katzenfutter von Boernes Wohnung in Franks. Dabei wurden sie misstrauisch von den beiden Katzen beobachtet, die sich, kaum dass auch sie in ihre vorübergehende neue Heimat verfrachtet waren, erst einmal unter Franks Sofa verkrochen. Boerne kniete sich davor und versuchte noch eine Weile, sie hervorzulocken, um sich verabschieden zu können. Aber die beiden blieben, wo sie waren. Seufzend erhob er sich und Frank ging mit ihm zur Tür. Dort standen sie einen Moment unschlüssig herum, bis Frank schließlich einen Finger unter Boernes Kinn legte, so dass der ihn anschauen musste, und ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

Wenig später stand Frank am Fenster und beobachtete, wie Boerne in seinen Wagen stieg, ohne noch einmal am Haus hochzusehen, und davonbrauste. Niedergeschlagen ließ er sich aufs Sofa plumpsen, und dass Buddenbrook sich nach einer Weile auf seinem Schoß zusammenrollte und Tucholsky ihn immerhin von weitem mitleidig anmaunzte, war nur ein kleiner Trost.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Wochen vergingen, in denen Frank so gar nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste, außer eben arbeiten zu gehen und ansonsten zu Hause mit den Katzen auf dem Sofa zu liegen. Wann immer er im Hausflur dieser komischen Gastprofessorin begegnete, die jetzt bei Boerne wohnte, hätte er sie am liebsten angeschrien, dass sie hier nicht hingehörte, obwohl sie eigentlich ganz nett wirkte und ihn immer freundlich grüßte. Willy und Nadeshda sprachen schon nur noch das nötigste mit ihm, weil sie seine einsilbigen Antworten und seine schlechte Laune nicht mehr ertragen konnten. Und als sein Vater anrief, um zu fragen, ob er nicht mal wieder zum Fußballgucken vorbeikommen wollte, und dann ganz nebenbei fragte „Ach, und wie geht’s eigentlich deinem Boerne?“, da blaffte Frank ihn an und legte einfach auf. Zum Fußballgucken ging er dann trotzdem hin und auch wenn sie nicht über Boerne sprachen, war ihm schon klar, warum Charlotte ihn zum Abschied besonders fest in den Arm nahm.

Frank schickte Boerne immer mal wieder eine SMS, um ihm zu sagen, dass es den Katzen gut ging, dass Buddenbrook mit Vorliebe die Erde aus seinen Blumentöpfen schaufelte, dass Tucholsky nicht davon abzubringen war, am Fußende seines Bettes zu schlafen. Er bekam nicht ein einziges Mal eine Antwort.

Einmal kam er nachmittags von der Arbeit nach Hause und ein blondes Mädchen von vielleicht zehn Jahren kam die Treppe heruntergehüpft und wäre beinahe mit ihm kollidiert.

„Na hoppla, junge Frau.“, sagte Frank.

„Tschuldigung.“ Sie strahlte ihn an und Frank musste ihr Lächeln einfach erwidern.

„Na, ist ja nix passiert.“

„Betty?“, kam dann eine Stimme von oben. „Kommst du nochmal rauf, mir tragen helfen?“

Das Mädchen drehte sich um und rannte die Treppen wieder hoch.

„Betty?“, murmelte Frank. Das konnte dann ja eigentlich nur… und tatsächlich. Als Frank auf dem Absatz vor seiner Wohnung ankam, stand eine Frau vor Boernes Tür, die unverkennbar seine Schwester war. Auf den Armen balancierte sie eine Kiste, die anscheinend recht schwer war, und für Betty stand ein kleinerer Karton auf dem Fußboden.

„Soll ich Ihnen die nicht eben abnehmen?“, bot Frank an.

Boernes Schwester sah ihn kurz unschlüssig an und auf ihrer Stirn entstand die gleiche Falte, die er von Boerne kannte. Der Anblick versetzte Frank einen Stich.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.“, sagte Hanne. „Mein Wagen steht gleich vor der Tür.“

„Kein Problem.“ Frank nahm ihr die Kiste ab. „Uff.“, machte er. „Ganz schön schwer. Was haben Sie denn da drin? Boernes halbes Bücherregal?“

„Kennen Sie meinen…“, setzte Hanne an, aber dann zählte sie eins und eins zusammen. „Oh, Sie sind Frank.“

Er hatte gar keine Zeit zu antworten, weil Betty, die ihnen die Haustür aufhielt, aufgeregt anfing zu plappern.

„Du bist Frank? Der Freund von meinem Onkel KF? Bei dem Buddenbrook und Tucholsky jetzt wohnen?“

Frank nickte, auch wenn der mittlere Teil ja nicht mehr so ganz stimmte.

„Kann ich die beiden besuchen?“

„Betty.“, warf Hanne ein und öffnete den Kofferraum ihres Autos.

Frank lud die Kiste ein und sagte:

„Wenn Sie noch ein bisschen Zeit haben, können Sie gerne kurz mit hochkommen.“

Betty hüpfte neben ihm auf und ab.

„Bitte, Mama!“

„Wenn es wirklich keine Umstände macht. Und nicht zu lange. Wir müssen ja morgen früh los.“

Betty war schon wieder los geflitzt und Hanne wandte sich an Frank.

„Wir fahren morgen KF in Hamburg besuchen und er hat mich gebeten, noch ein paar Sachen aus seiner Wohnung für ihn zu holen.“

„Bücher.“, vermutete Frank.

„Was sonst?“, lächelte Hanne.

Frank ließ sie in seine Wohnung und Betty stürzte gleich auf die Katzen zu, die vom Schlüsselklappern geweckt worden waren und jetzt verschlafen in den Flur schielten. Frank reichte Betty eine Dose mit Leckerchen.

„Da hatten die beiden heute noch nichts von. Willst du ihnen ein paar geben?“

Betty riss ihm die Dose förmlich aus der Hand und schmiss sich im Wohnzimmer auf den Teppich, dicht gefolgt von Tucholsky und kurz darauf auch von Buddenbrook. Wenn es etwas zu fressen gab, ließen sie sich nie sonderlich lange bitten. Frank besah sich das Schauspiel einen Moment, ehe er sich an Hanne wandte.

„Wollen Sie einen Kaffee, Frau…“

„Schöninger. Ich habe den Namen meines Mannes angenommen. Aber sagen Sie ruhig Hanne zu mir. Und einen Kaffee nehme ich gerne.“

Frank beschäftigte sich also damit, Kaffee aufzusetzen und Hanne warf noch einen kurzen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, um zu sehen, ob Betty sich auch benahm.

„Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen gewesen, dass Sie die Katzen aufgenommen haben.“, sagte sie dann und ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder. Frank zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es hätte Boerne das Herz gebrochen, sie in ganz fremde Hände geben zu müssen.“, sagte er und Hanne nickte.

Frank goss ihnen Kaffee ein und setzte sich dann ebenfalls.

„Wie geht’s ihm denn?“, fragte er schließlich etwas kleinlaut.

„Oh, KF geht voll und ganz in seinem Projekt auf.“

„Das dachte ich mir.“, erwiderte Frank und rührte umständlich in seiner Tasse.

Hanne musterte ihn einen langen Augenblick und einmal mehr fühlte er sich ziemlich an Boerne erinnert.

„Frank.“, sagte sie dann. „Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Ihnen und meinem Bruder vorgefallen ist, aber ich weiß, dass Sie ihm, bis dahin, gut getan haben. Und dass er Sie furchtbar vermisst. Wenn ihr das irgendwie wieder kitten könnt…“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Versuchen Sie’s.“, sagte sie und funkelte ihn gleich darauf eindringlich an. Sie musste ihn nicht dazu auffordern, ihrem Bruder ja nicht wehzutun, und ihm auch nicht drohen, dass er es sonst mit ihr zu tun bekommen würde. Frank wusste auch so, dass sie das meinte.

In diesem Moment kam Betty in die Küche spaziert. Buddenbrook hing in ihren Armen und sah wenig begeistert aus. Frank tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Hanne und beide mussten grinsen.

„Also Frank.“, verkündete Betty. „Ich kann KF morgen sagen, dass du gut auf seine Katzen aufpasst.“

 

 

Zwei Wochen später sah Frank zufällig Alberich wie sie mit einem monströsen Hund im Botanischen Garten spazieren ging und der Ansatz eines Plans formte sich in seinem Kopf.

Der erste Schritt würde sein müssen, endlich wieder so richtig anzufangen, Gebärdensprache zu lernen. Damit es für ihn und Boerne leichter werden würde zu kommunizieren. Damit er Boerne all die wichtigen Dinge, die der nie glauben wollte, endlich mal in seiner eigenen Sprache würde sagen können. Falls Boerne ihm denn zuhören würde.

 

Frank recherchierte dann später ein bisschen und stellte fest, dass es gar nicht so leicht war, einen passenden Kurs zu finden, wenn man Gebärdensprache lernen wollte. Es gab da zwar ein Onlineangebot, aber das war für Amerikanisches Englisch und irgendwie wäre es Frank sowieso lieber, einen richtigen Lehrer zu haben, der ihm gleich sagte, was er falsch machte, statt sich nur auf Videos verlassen zu müssen. An der VHS gab es zwar einen Kurs, aber der lief nicht nur schon, sondern richtete sich auch an Anfänger ganz ohne Vorkenntnisse und fand zudem noch abends statt, wenn Frank die Hälfte der Zeit auf der Arbeit war. Aber es gab da ja schon noch eine Person, die ihm vielleicht helfen konnte. Und so rief er kurzerhand im Sekretariat des Germanistischen Instituts an und ließ sich einen Termin für Frau Hallers Sprechstunde geben. Die guckte ihn ganz schön verdutzt an, als Frank dann schließlich in ihr Büro trottete.

„Herr Thiel? Was machen Sie denn hier?“

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.“

„Da haben Sie sich ja ganz schön was vorgenommen.“, sagte Frau Haller, nachdem Frank ihr sein Anliegen vorgetragen hatte. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, ob das was bringen würde, aber Boerne einfach so aufgeben konnte er auch nicht. So viel stand inzwischen fest.

„Naja, vielleicht ist die Idee gar nicht so schlecht.“ Frau Haller wackelte abwägend mit dem Kopf hin und her.

„Hat Boerne Ihnen erzählt, was…“ Frank brach ab und machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung.

„Nicht ins Detail, nein. Aber ich konnte mir genug zusammenreimen, um zu wissen, dass sowohl KF als auch Sie sich ziemlich idiotisch benommen haben.“ Sie sah ihn tadelnd an. „Aber offensichtlich sind Sie beide noch nicht fertig miteinander.“

Was auch immer das heißen mochte. Aber Frau Haller wollte das anscheinend nicht weiter ausführen und Frank entschied sich einfach dafür, ihre Andeutung erst mal als positives Zeichen zu nehmen.

„Wir machen das so.“, sagte sie und schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel, den sie ihm über den Tisch schob. „Sie besorgen sich dieses Lehrwerk in der Universitätsbuchhandlung. Das benutzen wir auch in der Dolmetscherausbildung und es ist etwas anspruchsvoller als die üblichen Einführungswerke. Aber es geht auch tiefer. Damit müssen Sie dann eben ordentlich pauken. Und nutzen Sie auf jeden Fall auch die beigelegte DVD.“

Frank nickte eifrig und steckte den Zettel ein.

„Und wir beide“, Frau Haller zeigte zwischen sich und Frank hin und her „gebärden ab sofort nur noch.“

„Wir?“, fragte Frank überrascht. „Sie wollen mir selbst helfen?“ Eigentlich hatte er sich ja nur ein paar Tipps erhofft, wo er am besten einen Kurs machen konnte. Das hier war viel mehr als er erwartet hatte.

„Ja sicher. Sonst wird das ja nie was. Sie müssen dann eben öfter mal mitkommen, wenn ich mit dem Hund unterwegs bin, oder zwischen meinen Vorlesungen hier vorbeischauen.“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll.“, murmelte Frank.

„Danke wäre für den Anfang nicht schlecht.“ Frau Haller grinste. „Und machen Sie sich schon mal darauf gefasst, dass ich auf Ihre Rechnung im Schloßgarten essen komme.“

 

 

Frank schleppte sein neues Lehrwerk ständig mit sich rum und steckte in jeder freien Minute seine Nase hinein. Willy zog ihn furchtbar damit auf, aber er verzieh ihr jeden blöden Kommentar, weil er sich ja selbst freute, dass mit seiner etwas aufgebesserten Laune auch die Stimmung auf der Arbeit wieder gestiegen war.

Boerne reagierte immer noch nicht auf seine SMS und das tat zwar immer noch weh, aber gleichzeitig fühlte es sich trotzdem nicht mehr ganz so vernichtend an, weil Frank zumindest die Gewissheit hatte, nicht mehr ganz tatenlos zu sein.

Alles, was irgendwie ging, schaute Frank sich im Fernsehen oder später in der Mediathek mit Gebärdensprachdolmetscher an. Bei der Tagesschau war das ganz schön schwierig, weil die Inhalte so komplex waren und viele Begriffe nun nicht gerade welche waren, die man im Alltag ständig benutzte. Aber bei der Sendung mit der Maus tat er sich nach einer Weile mit dem Verständnis gar nicht mehr so schwer.

Und es half, dass Silke sich tatsächlich strikt weigerte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Boerne war da ja, außer im Unterricht, doch immer sehr nachsichtig gewesen und hatte es ihm ziemlich leicht gemacht, aber Silke ließ ihn wirklich alles gebärden. Sie zeigte ihm ständig neue Ausdrücke und ließ sie ihn solange wiederholen, bis sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Ein paar Mal schleppte sie ihn sogar mit zum ‚Stammtisch Gehörloser und Hörgeschädigter an der Uni Münster‘, damit er spontane Konversation üben konnte. Er hatte zwar Sorge, dass er sich da total fehl am Platze fühlen würde, aber er wurde dann doch mit großem Interesse und ziemlich freundlich empfangen.

 

Ein paar Monate reichten natürlich nicht, um vollkommen flüssig zu werden in einer komplexen Sprache, die man vorher nur bruchstückhaft beherrscht hatte. Aber zumindest fühlte Frank sich jetzt wesentlich wohler und sicherer mit dem Gebärden. Und er fühlte sich halbwegs gewappnet für eine etwas tiefergehende Unterhaltung, bei der er sich nicht mittendrin total verhaspeln und den Mut verlieren würde, bevor ihm dann doch sämtliche Gebärden ausgingen.


	15. Chapter 15

Frank war eigentlich erst in ein paar Tagen wieder mit Silke verabredet. Deshalb wunderte es ihn, als Willy zu ihm in die Küche kam und ihm mitteilte, dass sie da war und unbedingt mit ihm reden wollte.

„Genauso penetrant wie…“ Aber Willy unterbrach sich schnell. „Tschuldigung.“

Franks Mundwinkel zogen sich ein wenig nach oben, aber sein Lächeln war nicht gerade ein fröhliches. Er überließ Nadeshda die Küche und fand Silke mit einer Tasse Kaffee an einem Tisch am Fenster. Er hatte sich noch nicht ganz zu ihr gesetzt, als er schon anfing zu gebärden.

„Hallo, Silke. Was gibt’s denn so Wichtiges? Alles in Ordnung?“

Zu seiner Überraschung hielten ihre Hände weiter ihre Kaffeetasse umfasst und sie sprach einfach so.

„Hör zu.“, sagte sie. „KF ist ja jetzt bald fertig mit seinem Forschungsprojekt.“

Daran musste sie ihn ja nun wirklich nicht erinnern. Wann immer Frank daran dachte, dass Boerne bald endlich wieder in Münster sein würde, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Das war irgendwie immer so eine Mischung aus ganz zaghafter Vorfreude und Nervosität und einer Riesenangst, die er dann fühlte. Er hatte schließlich nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, ob dann irgendetwas auch nur ansatzweise so sein würde wie früher.

„Weiß ich doch.“, sagte er also und fragte sich, worauf Silke denn nun eigentlich hinauswollte.

„Ja. Jedenfalls machen die da in zwei Wochen so eine Abschlussveranstaltung. Da wird das Buch vorgestellt, das KF und sein Team erarbeitet haben, es werden ein paar Ergebnisse präsentiert und anschließend gibt es einen kleinen Empfang.“

„Aha.“, sagte Frank. Er hatte da so eine Ahnung, wieso Silke ihm das erzählte, und er wusste noch nicht, wie er das finden sollte.

„KF hat mich dazu eingeladen und ich dachte, du willst vielleicht auch mitkommen.“

Genau das hatte er befürchtet.

„Frank?“, fragte Silke und er merkte, dass er sie wohl eine ganze Weile einfach nur angestarrt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so ne gute Idee ist.“, sagte er.

„Meine Güte, Frank, stell dich doch nicht so an. Du willst ihn doch zurück oder nicht?

„Ja schon, aber…“

Silke ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Siehst du. Und ich kann dir garantieren, dass KF den ersten Schritt nicht machen wird.“

„Aber…“

„Eine bessere Gelegenheit, ihm ein ganz deutliches Zeichen zu geben, wirst du nicht bekommen.“

„Hmpf.“ Das war nicht sehr eloquent, aber was Besseres fiel Frank erst mal nicht ein. Und irgendwie wusste er auch, dass Silke wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Die war genauso schlimm wie Willy. Konnte ihn auch immer lesen und wusste viel zu viel über ihn, obwohl er gar nichts sagte. Und über Boerne vermutlich auch.

„Prima.“, sagte Silke. „Dann fahren wir zusammen hin. Martin wird sich freuen, dass er zu Hause bleiben kann.“

Frank konnte daraufhin nur noch nicken und Silke hinterherschauen, als sie das Restaurant verließ. Frank erhob sich, nahm ihre leere Tasse gleich mit und knallte sie vor Willy auf den Tresen.

„Ich brauche das übernächste Wochenende frei.“, brummte er.

Willy grinste ihn an.

„Sollst du haben.“

 

 

Die ganze Autofahrt über konnte Frank nicht still sitzen. Ihm war ganz schlecht vor lauter Aufregung. Und das blieb auch Silke nicht verborgen. Ihre Finger trommelten immer ungeduldiger aufs Lenkrad, weil er so hibbelig war.

„Jetzt mach dich doch nicht so verrückt.“, sagte sie irgendwann. „KF wird sich bestimmt freuen.“

„Davon bin ich ja noch nicht so überzeugt.“

 

Als sie dann endlich in der Hamburger Uni ankamen, herrschte im Audimax des Instituts schon reger Betrieb. Silke entdeckte ein paar bekannte Gesichter und konnte Frank nur noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwerfen, ehe sie in Gespräche verwickelt und davon geführt wurde.

Also suchte Frank sich möglichst unauffällig einen Sitzplatz und wartete erst mal einfach nur. Als ihn jemand an der Schulter antippte und ihn in Gebärdensprache fragte, ob der Platz neben ihm noch frei sei, fühlte es sich irgendwie ganz natürlich an, ebenfalls mit Gebärden zu antworten. Das überraschte ihn dann doch ein wenig. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass die Umgebung ihn viel mehr einschüchtern würde. Interessiert sah er sich um. Eigentlich war es ja immer ziemlich laut, wenn so viele Menschen zusammen kamen. Aber hier war es seltsam still, weil die meisten Unterhaltungen eben gebärdend geführt wurden. Das war schon eine besondere Atmosphäre. Angenehm irgendwie.

Und dann wanderte Franks Blick zur Bühne und ihm stockte der Atem. Ihm hätte vollkommen klar sein müssen, dass er Boerne schon vor dem Empfang später sehen würde. Aber er war auf seinen Anblick nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Franks Magen verkrampfte sich noch mehr, sein Herz schlug schneller und die Sehnsucht, die ohnehin schon immer da war, bäumte sich auf und wollte für einen langen Augenblick beinahe unerträglich werden. Boerne musste sich mit solchen Dingen natürlich nicht rumschlagen. Er schaltete vorne einen Beamer ein und überprüfte, ob die Präsentation auch lief. Dann sortierte er noch einige Papiere am Stehpult und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Unwillkürlich rutschte Frank etwas tiefer in seinen Sitz, aber dem plötzlich fassungslosen Ausdruck auf Boernes Gesicht nach zu urteilen, hatten dessen Augen ihren Weg zielsicher zu Frank gefunden. Es war nicht neu, wie ihre Blicke sich ineinander verhakten, aber trotzdem ungewohnt, und der Moment schien ewig zu dauern. Dann ging ein Ruck durch Boerne, er verließ die Bühne und Frank merkte, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

 

Es war kurz darauf die Institutsleiterin, die die Veranstaltung eröffnete, es wurden ein paar kurze Reden gehalten und anschließend stellte Boerne das Buch und einige Inhalte vor. Das alles fand überwiegend in Gebärdensprache statt, nur eine Rede wurde wirklich mündlich gehalten, aber alles wurde in die eine oder andere Richtung gedolmetscht. Viel bekam Frank davon allerdings gar nicht mit, weil er die ganze Zeit nur Boerne anschauen konnte. Der ganz in seinem Element war, so voller Begeisterung, so stolz. Und so schön dabei.

Frank nahm erst wieder Notiz davon, was da eigentlich gerade auf der Bühne geschah, als diese sich leerte. Nur der Dolmetscher und eine Frau blieben zurück. Er las ein längeres Gedicht vor, sie gebärdete es, Zeile für Zeile. Frank verstand, was er sah und hörte. Aber anfangen konnte er deswegen trotzdem nicht sonderlich viel damit. Bis die Frau anfing, das Gedicht noch einmal von vorne zu gebärden, freier diesmal und ohne sich von Zeilen und Strophen begrenzen zu lassen. Das waren nicht mehr einfach nur aneinandergereihte Worte. Sie erzählte auf einmal eine Geschichte. Sie nahm die ganze Bühne in Anspruch, ihr ganzer Körper ging mit, in ihrem Gesicht lagen so viel Ausdruck und Gefühl. Frank merkte erst, wie sehr ihn das gefesselt und berührt hatte, als um ihn herum schon alle eifrig Beifall spendeten (stumm natürlich, mit sich in der Luft drehenden Händen) und auf der Bühne schon zum nächsten Programmpunkt übergegangen worden war.

 

Als dann schließlich zum Empfang ins Foyer gebeten wurde, wurde Frank wieder richtig mulmig. Er hielt sich ein bisschen abseits und ihm war so gar nicht danach, von dem Sekt zu trinken, den Silke ihm reichte, als sie ihn wieder entdeckt hatte.

„Na, wie fandest du das?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Beeindruckend.“, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Schlecht ist mir trotzdem.“

Silke lachte nur, tätschelte ihm den Arm und verschwand dann wieder in der Menge. Na toll. Frank stellte seinen unberührten Sekt weg und stütze sich an einem der Stehtische ab. Am anderen Ende des Foyers tauchte Boerne auf und diesmal war Frank ein bisschen besser auf dessen Anblick vorbereitet. Was nicht hieß, dass er nicht trotzdem arg in Versuchung geriet, wegzulaufen. Oder hinzulaufen. Oder vielleicht am besten von beidem ein bisschen. So ein Schwachsinn. Er seufzte und beobachtete, wie Boerne von einer Schar Menschen umringt wurde. Die würden ihn jetzt wahrscheinlich erst mal für eine Weile in Beschlag nehmen.

Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde leerte sich das Foyer dann langsam aber sicher. Boerne schaffte es trotzdem bis zum Schluss, seinem Tisch und seinem Blick auszuweichen. Am Ende waren nur noch ein paar Studenten übrig, die die leeren Gläser einsammelten, Frank, der an seinem Stehtisch lehnte, und Boerne und Silke, die sich noch mit der Institutsleiterin unterhielten. Aber die verabschiedete sich dann auch irgendwann und Silke warf Frank einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Kaum dass Frank allerdings zu ihnen getreten war, machte sie sich aus dem Staub.

„Ich bin fix und alle.“, verkündete sie. „Ich fahre dann mal ins Hotel.“

Frank und Boerne fingen gleichzeitig an zu protestieren.

„Silke!“

„Alberich!“

Aber sie grinste nur und winkte ihnen zum Abschied.

Super. Jetzt standen sie hier wie zwei begossene Pudel und wussten nicht, wo sie hinschauen, geschweige denn, was sie sagen sollten. Boerne fasste sich schließlich als erster ein Herz.

„Was machst du hier?“

Frank musste sich anstrengen, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Vermisst hatte er das, stellte er dann fest.

„Mit dir auf deinen Erfolg anstoßen?“, gebärdete Frank und Boerne zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Dafür ist es jetzt wohl etwas zu spät.“ Boerne deutete um sie herum auf das leere Foyer und zu der Theke, auf der nur noch eine Ansammlung leerer Flaschen stand.

„Ist es wirklich zu spät?“, fragte Frank.

Boerne musterte ihn lange. Dann:

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht nicht.“

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend und irgendwie auch zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr löste sich der Knoten in Franks Magen ein wenig und er spürte, wie sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Bei Boerne sah er das auch.

„Gehen wir ein Stück?“, schlug Frank vor. Das kam ihm besser vor, als hier in diesem grell erleuchteten Raum rumzustehen. Boerne nickte und schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, bis sie die Alster erreicht hatten. Es war angenehm mild und als hätten sie es abgesprochen lenkten sie ihre Schritte zu einer Bank am Wasser, auf der sie sich niederließen.

„Kümmert sich irgendwer um die Katzen, während du hier bist?“

Das war nicht gerade die Gesprächseröffnung, die Frank erwartet hatte. Aber er nickte.

„Mein Vater versorgt sie.“

Boerne lächelte. „Ich hab die beiden doch ganz schön vermisst.“

„Nur die beiden?“, fragte Frank.

Boerne antwortete er nicht direkt. Stattdessen sah er auf Franks Hände, die sich heute so bemühten zu Boerne zu sprechen.

„Du hast weiter Gebärdensprache gelernt.“

„Ja.“

„Für mich?“

„Für uns.“

Wieder sah Boerne ihn lange an.

„Wie konnte ich nur anzweifeln, dass es wirklich ein _uns_ gab. Dass du und ich schon längst ein _wir_ waren.“

„Und wie konnte ich es nicht schaffen, dir diese Zweifel zu nehmen?“ Frank seufzte. Sie würden da sicher noch einiges bereden müssen. Allerdings nicht jetzt. Sie hatten Zeit. „Aber weißt du, Boerne“, fuhr er fort. „Ich glaube, du und ich können wieder ein wir werden.“

„Ich will das so sehr, Frank. Ich will dich. Will uns.“

Der Kuss schmeckte unfassbar vertraut  und trotzdem neu und überwältigend und Frank spürte, wie er erneut von Boerne mitgerissen wurde, wie sie einander mitrissen und sich vermischten, um fortan wieder gemeinsam weiter zu wogen.

 


	16. Epilog

Frank war überhaupt nicht zufrieden mit dem Grad an Sauberkeit und Ordnung in ihrer Küche. Aber das musste bis morgen warten. Wenn er jetzt anfangen würde aufzuräumen, würde er in Nullkommanichts von Boerne von seiner Arbeit weggezerrt und für verrückt erklärt werden. Also nahm er stattdessen einfach noch eine Flasche Wein aus dem Kühlschrank, knipste das Licht aus und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Auch hier standen noch überall leere Gläser und halbvolle Schüsseln mit Knabberzeugs rum. Mitten in all dem Chaos thronten ihre Katzen und Boerne saß auf dem Sofa und hielt ihm schon sein Glas entgegen. Frank schenkte ihnen noch Wein ein und setzte sich dann zu Boerne. Schön war das heute gewesen. Anfangs hatte Frank Boernes Idee eine Einweihungsfeier zu geben ja für ziemlich überflüssig gehalten. Sie waren schließlich gar nicht in eine neue Wohnung gezogen, sondern er einmal über den Flur zu Boerne rüber. Aber Boerne war stur geblieben und so waren heute alle da gewesen in ihrem neuen alten Zuhause: Silke und Martin, Vaddern und Charlotte, Willy, Nadeshda, Hanne und ihr Mann. Voll war es gewesen. Aber schön. Noch viel schöner fand Frank es allerdings, dass sie ihre Wohnung jetzt wieder für sich hatten, er und Boerne, und Buddenbrook und Tucholsky, und dass er mit Boerne auf ihrem Sofa saß, und dass Boerne einen Arm um ihn legte und er seinen Kopf auf Boernes Schulter ruhen lassen konnte, so dass es nur eine winzige Bewegung brauchte, um mit seinen Lippen Boernes Hals zu erreichen. Und dass Boerne sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr für seinen Wein interessierte, sondern für Frank und seine Lippen, und dass sie es dann doch ziemlich eilig hatten in ihr Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Und dass sie später dort gemeinsam einschlafen würden. Und am nächsten Morgen auch wieder gemeinsam aufwachen.


End file.
